Grayson: Robin
by weirdraccoon
Summary: Richard Grayson observó a sus padres mientras estos caían; escuchó por última vez a su mamá llamándolo, pronunciando su nombre con una voz que reflejaba miedo, al igual que sus ojos. "Dick..." Esa noche Dick lo perdió todo. Esa noche su vida cambió completamente. Bruce Wayne estaba en el público y lo vio todo... "¿qué puedo hacer para tener su custodia?"
1. Chapter 1

Richard Grayson observó a sus padres mientras estos caían; escuchó por última vez a su mamá llamándolo, pronunciando su nombre con una voz que reflejaba miedo, al igual que sus ojos.

_"Dick..." _

Dick abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintiéndose perdido al no saber exactamente dónde estaba. La oscura habitación lo hacía sentir muy pequeño, más de lo que ya era. Las lágrimas en sus ojos quemaban.

Reprimió un gemido y giró en la cama, abrazando fuertemente a Zitcka, su elefante de peluche. La ventana que tenía enfrente le informaba que aún era muy noche como para levantarse. Intentó volver a dormir, pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos la imagen de su pesadilla regresaba. No, pesadilla no. Recuerdo.

Después de varios intentos, se sentó en la cama y estudió su alrededor. En comparación con él, la cama era gigante. Parecería que cabría niños como él. El closet estaba en frente, cerrado. Dick había pegado un poster del circo de Haly en una puerta.

Se veía una familia en él, saludando desde el trapecio y sonriendo a la cámara. Dos hombres, sujetando de los tobillos a dos mujeres tomadas de la mano, un chico de unos 13 o 14 años, saludando desde una plataforma, listo para saltar, y otro, de 7-8 años, en la plataforma contraria, igual sonriendo a la cámara. Trajes iguales, de colores. Una familia de trapecistas... Debajo de ellos, en grandes letras doradas, se leía "Los Grayson voladores."

Dick ignoró el poste cuando quedó frente a él, con Zitcka entre sus brazos. Abrió la puerta y sacó una mochila, de la cual sacó una foto. Las mismas personas del poste sonreían felices a la cámara.

El más pequeño sobre los hombros de su primo mientras sus padres tenían un brazo sobre sus hombros y el otro rodeando a sus mujeres. Los adultos sonreían y los niños hacían muecas. Dick hacía bizcos y sacaba la lengua, aferrado al cabello de su primo para no caerse. Él miraba hacia arriba, a su primo, agarrándolo de las piernas y sonriendo.

Dick abrazó la foto, gimió un poco y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Regresó a la cama, dejó la foto en la mesita de noche y abrazó a Zitcka nuevamente.

"Zit-Zitcka..." Murmuró, reprimiendo más gemidos "los ex- extraño..." enterró la cara en su peluche y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

**Bruce POV. **

Acababa de regresar de patrullar, estaba cansado, tenía sueño y un par de moretones nuevos, lo único que quería era ir directo a mi cama y dormir, con algo de suerte Alfred me dejaría dormir hasta medio día. Sé que debería ver si el niño estaba bien, después de todo era su primer noche aquí, su primer noche sin sus padres. Cuando abrí la puerta, lo encontré durmiendo, echo un ovillo en la cama aferrado a un elefante de peluche. Parecía que había estado llorando, otra vez.

Me acerqué para arroparlo, cuando lo sintió murmuró algo que me rompió el corazón.

"Mulțumesc, tati..."

No supe qué hacer. Lo miré tristemente, nadie debería pasar por lo que pasó. Por lo que yo pasé. Lo entendía, sabía que se sentía perder a las personas que más quieres en todo el mundo. Alfred me dijo que fui imprudente al acogerlo. Quizá lo fui, pero quería ayudarlo. Quiero ayudarlo.

En la mesita de noche había una foto. Se veía a su familia, todos parecían felices, no pude evitar sonreír ante la cara del pequeño Dick.

Cuando iba de salida, me fijé en el poste que había pegado al closet. Ver los rostros felices de los niños; orgullosos de los padres y tranquilos de las madres me hizo jurar que, cueste lo que cueste, encontraría a Zuco y lo haría pagar.

¿Cómo es que alguien era capaz de hacer algo tan terrible sólo por dinero?

Pero era posible.

Estaban en Gótica después de todo, parecía que el dinero es todo lo que mueve a la ciudad, si fuera mi intención, la ciudad sería mía.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

El Sol golpeó mi rostro en cuánto Alfred abrió las cortinas.

"Amo Bruce, hora de levantarse."

"Aghh..." eché un vistazo al reloj "Alfred... Son las 8.30" repliqué antes de ocultar la cara entre la almohada.

"Lo sé, ¿Debo recordarle que hay un pequeño niño, al que le faltan cosas, preguntando por usted?"

Miré a Alfred.

"¿Le faltan cosas?"

"No estoy seguro de que la ropa guardada en el ático sea apropiada para él."

"Ahhhg... Bien, que se arregle, lo llevaré de compras" dije con la cara en la almohada.

"Como guste, señor." dijo Alfred, complaciente de que ganó lo que buscaba. "El desayuno estará listo en 15 minutos, le sugiero que también se arregle."

**No POV. **

Dick estaba sentado a la mesa, llevaba a Zitcka con él. Comía un muffin que Alfred había hecho mientras el mayordomo lo hablaba, pero Dick apenas escuchaba. Bruce llegó a la mesa diciendo "Buenos días" sin recibir respuesta alguna del pequeño.

"¿Dormiste bien, Richard?" El niño sólo asintió, sin hablar. Bruce no lo culpaba, recordaba que apenas había hablado con alguien después de... El asalto. "¿Dime, te gustaría ir a conseguir algunas cosas nuevas para ti? Como ropa y juguetes."

Alfred lo miraba divertido mientras dejaba un plato con huevo y tocino frente a Bruce. Dick se encogió de hombros y mordió el muffin. Parecía que lo hacía sólo por hacer algo. Bruce tampoco lo culpaba por eso. Terminaron de comer en silencio, luego Alfred le dio su abrigo, y un suéter y gorro para Dick. Bruce reconoció el gorro como uno suyo de cuando era niño. No pudo evitar notar que se parecía al chico. Desde el tono de piel y el cabello negro, hasta los ojos azules. Sólo que los del pequeño estaban llenos de tristeza y vacíos de fe en ese momento.

"Vamos, amigo" dijo Bruce, intentando hacer menos tensión.

La verdad se sentía extraño estando con alguien que bien podría ser su propio hijo. Agarró las llaves de su Lamborghini pero Alfred lo detuvo.

"El joven Richard debe ir en el asiento de atrás."

Claro. En su lugar tomó las llaves de un Alfa Romeo. Alfred se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada. Dick siguió a Bruce hasta el garage, no pudo reprimir un "ohh" de sorpresa cuando vio los carros de Bruce. Un Alfa Romeo, un Lamborghini, un Mustang, un Ferrari... Bruce sonrió al ver su expresión y se dirigió al carro.

Bruce lo llevó a una plaza, en cuanto bajaron del carro, Dick lo tomó de la mano, mirando preocupado a su alrededor. Había dejado a Zitcka en el carro.

"No te preocupes" le dijo Bruce "todo está bien, vamos"

Dick asintió pero no lo soltó.

Bruce le compró ropa, zapatos y juguetes. Comieron pizza e hizo prometer a su compañero que no le diría eso a Alfred, no le gustaba esa clase de comida. Zitcka los había estado esperando en el carro y ya iban de regreso a la mansión cuando le llegó un mensaje a Bruce. Él lo miró y suspiró.

"Parece que vamos a hacer una parada antes de la mansión." le dijo al pequeño "tengo que ir a la oficina a ver algo."

Dick se encogió de hombros y asintió, sin mirarlo. Cuando llegaron, Bruce lo ayudó a bajar, esta vez sí llevaba a Zitcka consigo. Lo llevó de la mano hasta el elevador.

En el 2o piso subió una mujer en traje lila. "Bruce, que sorpresa." canturreó. Dick la miró con curiosidad, y Bruce rodó los ojos, no necesitaba eso, antes no le había hecho caso a sus insinuaciones, ¿Qué la hacía pensar que ahora sería diferente?

"Hola, Dalia" suspiró Bruce. "Creo que aún no-"

"¿Quién es este?" espetó Dalia, reparando en Dick y frunciendo el ceño.

Dick también frunció el ceño y la fulminó con sus ojos azules.

"Él es Dick" respondió Bruce, pensando que la mirada del chico podría ser rival de la de Batman, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. "Acepté ser su tutor."

"¿Tutor?" Dalia parecía más sorprendida que confundida.

"¿Te suena "los Grayson voladores"?"

Dalia asintió, no dijo nada y miró con curiosidad a Bruce, luego al chico, y luego otra vez a Bruce. No se esperaba que el playboy millonario, Bruce Wayne, acogiera a un niño, mucho menos a uno de un circo.

"Oye, Dick" dijo Dalia, con un tono más suave "lamento lo que pasó. Verás que es muy divertido vivir con Bruce."

Ahora el sorprendido era Bruce, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Dick la seguía mirando y ella le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del elevador. Dick le enseñó la lengua, pero ella no lo vio, Bruce sí, y soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que Dick volteara a verlo con cara de atrapado. Bruce le sonrió, y Dick le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, después fijó su atención en Zitcka.

**Dick POV**

En cuánto salimos del elevador, un hombre de piel morena y cabello blanco se acercó. Me acerqué a Bruce, instintivamente, y me quedé pegado detrás de él mientras recorríamos el pasillo. No presté mucha atención, hasta que Bruce dijo mi nombre.

"Dick, él es el Sr. Fox, me ayuda con la empresa." miró a Fox y añadió "mejor dicho, yo lo ayudo con ella."

Fox rió

"oh, no seas modesto Bruce. Es un placer, Richard." tendió la mano y yo la estreché, aun manteniéndome detrás de Bruce.

"Dick, ésta es mi oficina" dijo Bruce, guiándome a una habitación "¿Puedes esperar aquí mientras vuelvo?"

Asentí. La habitación tenía un escritorio, detrás había una silla, y al frente había dos, más sencillas. Detrás de la silla había una ventana que ocupaba toda la pared, cerca de la puerta había un sillón, junto a una planta, frente al sillón había una pantalla. Me dirigí al sillón y me senté. Agarré el control que estaba botado a un lado y prendí la tele. La verdad la puse sólo por hacer algo, en realidad no estaba prestando atención a lo que decían o hacían los personajes.

Apretaba a Zitcka contra mi pecho, intentando no llorar. Intentando no recordar... Fallé.

Me hice un ovillo en el sofá y en unos minutos me quedé dormido.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Me desperté cuando sentí dos brazos firmes levantándome, mantuve los ojos cerrados. Sintiendo un gran alivio, esos brazos se sentían seguros, me hacían sentir seguro.

"Está bien, es sólo..." decía Bruce.

"Lo entiendo, Bruce" decía la voz de Fox. "Llama si necesitas algo."

Escuché el elevador y sentí a Bruce entrar. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Bruce se pegó a la pared y suspiró.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró. No estaba seguro de si me hablaba a mí, yo seguía fingiendo dormir, después de todo. "Descuida, si quieres te cargo hasta el coche y luego hasta tu habitación en la mansión, no importa si no estás dormido, sólo quiero saber si estás bien." repitió Bruce, suavemente. "Gritaste en sueños" continuó Bruce al no recibir respuesta, eso me sorprendió, normalmente me despierto cuando tengo una pesadilla.

**Bruce POV **

Cuando Dick abrió los ojos me encontré con unos ojos azules brillantes levemente hinchados y rojos.

"Estoy bien." murmuró Dick, bajando la vista. Entonces se tensó "¡¿Dónde está Zitcka?!"

Se la pasé y en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos se relajó. Lo miré, estaba preocupado. Él se encontró con mi mirada y la sostuvo unos segundos, antes de romper en llanto. Repentinamente me vi ahorcado en sus pequeños brazos mientras lloraba en mi hombro. Lo envolví en mis brazos, abrazándolo, sobando su espalda, murmurando algunas palabras de apoyo, rompiéndome por dentro al sentir y escuchar su dolor... Tony Zuco va a pagar.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un mes esperarías que Dick se sintiera más cómodo en la mansión, o que Batman hubiera atrapado al asesino de sus padres. Ninguna de las dos cosas había pasado.

Dick ya hablaba más, cierto; convivía más con Bruce y Alfred, cierto; jugaba con Bruce por la noche, entre la hora de llegada y su hora de dormir; y en la mañana Alfred lo obligaba a hacer un par de tareas para que entrara a un buen grado en la escuela. Bruce se impresionó de lo listo que era, estaba seguro que quedaría un par de grados más arriba de los que debería. Pero seguía teniendo pesadillas, seguía despertando a mitad de la noche, gritando por su familia (por suerte para Bruce, él estaría en casa para consolarlo, manteniendo su secreto seguro); esos días no hablaría en todo el día, y sería difícil conseguir que probara bocado alguno.

Zitcka iba siempre a todos lados con él. Alfred había intentado lavarla una vez, Dick lo evitó y desde entonces no la dejaba sola a la vista de Alfred.

Bruce había comenzado a tomarle cariño al niño, incluso se había hecho la idea de adoptarlo, pero no estaba seguro de si a Dick le gustaría, o de si era lo correcto.

Batman no había encontrado ninguna pista de Zuco, parecía que había salido de la ciudad, sólo esperaba que volviera.

Una mañana, Bruce bajó a desayunar, se encontró con un pequeño Dick parlanchín a la mesa, Zitcka estaba en la silla junto a él y Alfred asentía y sonreía a todo lo que el pequeño decía.

"...y entonces Batman saltaba desde la plataforma y atacaba a Zuco con un batarang para luego ir hacia mis padres y salvarlos de caer-"

Bruce lo miró con curiosidad.

"Amo Bruce" saludó Alfred colocando un plato en su lugar "el joven Richard me contaba su emocionante sueño de hoy. Me parece que ya no debería comer azúcar antes de dormir." añadió con una sonrisa.

Dick lo miró con falso susto, y luego rió. Bruce sonrió, revolvió el cabello del niño al pasar detrás de él y se sentó a desayunar, escuchando anécdotas del circo, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando Dick comenzó a hablar sobre Batman. Parecía que ya se había vuelto su héroe con todos los rumores que había en cd. Gótica, y la noche anterior había detenido a Dos Caras y lo había devuelto a Arkham. No había pasado por alto el hecho que añadía bati- o bat- a todas sus armas y equipo. Era una idea buena, ridículamente buena.

Bruce reprimió un bostezo pero Alfred lo vio y lo mandó a descansar, diciendo algo sobre utilizar el fin de semana como es debido. Dick le sonrió, diciendo que estaba bien.

"Cuando despierte, prometo jugar contigo lo que resta del día." informó Bruce.

Dick sonrió aún más y asintió.

**Bruce POV. **

De verdad necesitaba eso. Dormí al menos 2 hrs, sé que podría haber dormido más, pero un peso ligero saltando sobre mí me hizo despertar.

"¡Bruce!" Decía Dick.

"Amm? ¿Qué pasa, Dick?" dije con un breve bostezo.

"Hoy es el último día de la feria, si continuas durmiendo no nos dará tiempo de ir." se quejó, dejándose caer a un lado de mí en la cama.

"¿De verdad quieres ir?" pregunté esperanzado de reconciliar mi sueño.

"Por favoooor." rogó el niño.

"Está bien" aceptó Bruce. "Te veo abajo en 15 minutos."

"¡Sí!" celebró Dick saltando de la cama.

"¡Joven Richard!" Alfred apareció en la puerta justo antes de que el niño saliera. "Le dije que no molestara al amo Bruce."

Dick bajó la mirada, pero pude ver que ocultaba una traviesa sonrisa.

"Está bien, Alfred." dije. "Ya era hora de levantarme, además iremos a la feria, ¿nos acompañas?"

Dick le lanzó una enorme sonrisa y Alfred se apresuró a responder.

"N-no, gracias. Creo que me quedaré a limpiar y a hacer... Otras cosas." diciendo esto, salió de la habitación, seguido por Dick.

"15 minutos, Bruce" me recordó y luego lo escuché bajando las escaleras.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Algodón de azúcar, un par de peluches (un conejo y un perro), un gorro y una camiseta nueva (ya que la otra se mojó en uno de los juegos). Dick se veía muy feliz, y a mí no me importaba gastar dinero en él. No fue hasta que nos acercamos a un juego tipo trapecio que se tensó, y pude ver cómo sus ojos se humedecían con lágrimas contenidas, pero también se notaba que extrañaba eso...

"Oye, Dick, ¿está todo bien?" pregunté. Él no contestó, se metió un gran pedazo de algodón de azúcar a la boca, pareció que lo hizo para no tener que responderme. "¿Te gustaría subirte?"

Dick miró a sus pies.

"No, me hacen recordar... Ese día." lo dijo tan bajito que casi no lo escuché.

Pude notar inseguridad en su respuesta.

"Tranquilo, no hay forma de que olvides ese día" dije, hincándome para estar a su altura y obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos. "Pero no puedes dejar de hacer lo que te gusta. No puedes dejar de hacer lo que te enseñaron. Mantenlos vivos contigo, si los llegaras a olvidar, se irían completamente..."

Mi protegido me miró, sus grandes ojos azules brillando, asintió.

Lo vi arriba, el asistente del juego le puso el gancho de seguridad, Dick pareció no molestarse, el trampolín que había debajo era suficiente para él para no tener miedo, y su familia no utilizaba ningún tipo de red de seguridad para su acto. Dick saltó y dio un par de volteretas, el juego era para columpiarse y caer, sorprendió a la fila y al encargado cuando saltó en el trampolín, de vuelta al trapecio, su risa contagiaba a los que miraban maravillados a ese pequeño de 8 años.

**Dick POV. **

Había olvidado lo grandioso que era volar. El viento alborotando mi cabello, tocándome el rostro, susurrando a mis oídos. Parecía un sueño, hacía mucho que no me sentía así, podía sentir a mis padres apoyándome, diciéndome que giros y en qué momentos darlos. A mis tíos aplaudiendo y riendo desde las gradas, y a mi primo, diciendo que aún no era tan bueno como él... Los podía sentir... Salté hacia el trampolín otra vez, pero cuando subía, resbalé y no alcancé a agarrar el trapecio.

_"Dick..." _

La voz de mi mamá hizo eco en mi mente. Su imagen cayendo pasó por mis ojos. Todos ellos... Cayendo hacia su final... Bruce se acercó a mí rápidamente, como si supiera lo que acababa de pasar. Los aplausos de las personas de la fila me desconcertaron un poco. Bruce me miró preocupado, sonreí y él me miró confundido.

"¿Sabes, Bruce?" dije, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa tan real como él mismo, "amo volar, y puedo sentirlos conmigo... Tenías razón. Los mantendré conmigo tanto como pueda seguir volando." lo abracé y él se sorprendió, pero me abrazó de vuelta.

_"Siempre serás mi pequeño Robin..." _

Las palabras de mi mamá me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero ésta vez eran de felicidad, sí los extrañaría, pero ahora sé que están conmigo. No podía ver a Bruce, pero podía decir que también estaba sonriendo, y mi público, seguía aplaudiendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred abrió la puerta y se encontró con el comisionado Gordon.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Pennyworth." saludó Gordon. "Tengo que hablar con el Sr. Wayne."

"Por aquí, comisionado." indicó Alfred.

Bruce estaba en la cueva, se había tomado el día libre para preparar una junta importante con otra compañía de metrópolis, y por preparar, me refiero a investigar sobre ese tal Lex Luthor y su lavado de dinero.

Superman había hablado de él, y Bruce lo había investigado, pero de repente aparece a hacer un trato con Wayne tech. ¿Qué querría con Wayne tech?

"Amo, Bruce, el comisionado lo busca."

Bruce se apresuró a subir las escaleras y salir del reloj para recibir al comisionado en la sala. Tanta fue su prisa, que no se fijó en el pequeño bulto que se escondía en su silla, espalda a la puerta, ni que ese pequeño bulto era un niño, el cual lo vio sorprendido cuando salió del reloj.

Sorpresa, miedo y curiosidad inundaron a Dick. Claramente era emocionante que en la mansión hubiera cuartos y puertas secretas, pero creyó que ya las conocía todas. Se levantó lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Se dirigió al reloj y lo empujó hacia un lado, pero no se movió. Comenzó a buscar algún botón secreto o una palanca para abrirlo, pero era sólo un reloj. Se dio por vencido y sé dejó caer frente a él, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Entonces vio la hora, estaba mal, quizá esa era la forma de entrar, como si fuera una contraseña...

"Temo que intente hacerle algo al chico" se escuchaban unas voces que se acercaban "después te todo es el único testigo, y si no fuera por él Zuco ni siquiera tendría que haber dejado la ciudad."

Los ojos de Dick se abrieron en sorpresa. Zuco había vuelto a la ciudad...

"Por lo que a mí respecta, no dejaré que le pase nada malo." esa era la voz de Bruce. Dick no pudo evitar sonreír, Bruce se preocupaba por él, mejor aún, acababa de decir que lo protegería...

Pero Dick quería atrapar a Zuco. Mientras los pasos se acercaban, Dick buscó en la habitación algún lugar donde se pudiera esconder. Vio un tipo armario pequeño, parecía más gabinete, y se metió hecho bolita. La puerta se abrió justo cuando él cerraba la suya. Aguantó la respiración esperando que no lo hubieran visto. Bruce miró por un instante el gabinete pero Gordon siguió hablando.

"No creo que sea bueno que se dejen ver en los próximos días... ¿Bruce?" el comisionado pareció notar que estaba distraído.

Bruce sacudió la cabeza, ignoró el gabinete y respondió.

"Sí, entiendo, pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo cosas que hacer, normalmente Dick se queda con Alfred y yo confío completamente en Alfred..."

"No te preocupes, Bruce, si te preocupa que venga a buscarlo aquí mientras no estás, yo puedo enviar un par de patrullas, y puedo venir yo mismo."

"Sólo será un par de días. Mientras voy a Metropolis, lo llevaría conmigo-"

"No, Bruce" lo cortó Gordon "hay rumores de Luthor por todo el mundo y dicen que Zuco lo conoce, si ve a Richard podría desaparecerlo mientras te obliga a firmar lo que sea que quiera con tu empresa." Bruce asintió.

"¿Alguna idea de donde se oculta Zuco?"

"Me temo que no. Pero debe ser cerca de los muelles... Sólo que hay cientos de almacenes donde podría estar." Bruce asintió de nuevo.

"¿Supongo que eso es todo?" Gordon asintió y estrecharon manos.

"Llama si necesitas algo."

"Gracias, Gordon." Bruce cerró la puerta de su oficina, Alfred acompañaría a Gordon a la salida. Se dirigió a su silla y se sentó. Se quedó mirando el gabinete y habló. "Por mucho que hubieras querido ir a Metrópolis a ver a Supeman, creo que Gordon tiene razón."

Dick salió rodando del gabinete, seguido de rollos de papel.

"¿Siempre supiste que estaba ahí?" preguntó Dick.

Bruce asintió. "Lo que no supe es cuándo entraste a la oficina."

"Bueno... Eso fue antes de que..." entonces sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad y vacilación "¡de que salieras del reloj! ¿Qué hay ahí abajo?" dijo corriendo hacia el reloj. Bruce lo miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Dick lo miró preocupado. "¿Es algo malo?" susurró, palideciendo un poco.

"No."

"¿Gordon sabe de esto?"

"No."

"Entonces es algo malo."

"No." suspiró. "Dick..."

"¿Por qué lo ocultarías si no es algo malo?" Bruce lo miró.

El chico sólo tenía curiosidad, no podía culparlo.

"En cualquier momento lo descubrirás." dijo y salió, sabía que Dick podría intentar poner la hora para entrar, pero tardaría y estaba casi seguro que se rendiría.

**Dick POV **

Bruce solo se iría a Metropolis por 2 días, el comisionado estaría afuera de la mansión junto con otros dos policías, Alfred seguiría haciendo sus quehaceres, prácticamente estaba sólo. Tengo bastante tiempo para probar muchas horas y entrar. Un día le pregunté a Alfred tres horas al azahar y las probé... Ni si quiera sé si estoy cerca.

"Vamos..." empujaba el reloj, otra vez, pero como las primeras 3 veces, no se movió. En una semana cumpliré 9 años, si ni siquiera soy capaz de mover un reloj, no sé qué puedo hacer...

"Joven Richard"

Me sobresalté al escuchar a Alfred detrás de mí.

"Si ya terminó de jugar con el reloj, la cena lo espera."

¿Acaso estaba molesto? Miré al mayordomo por unos segundos antes de salir, él no salió detrás de mí. Me asomé procurando que no me viera y lo vi mover las manecillas. Me decepcioné cuando el reloj no se abrió...

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

¡Hoy llega Bruce! La mansión era tan... No podría decir que silenciosa, ya que estando o no Bruce en casa, siempre era silencioso. Pero el ambiente era diferente. No había señales de Zuco, y me parece que Batman tampoco había aparecido en las últimas noches, cuando Bruce no estaba. Me pregunto si...

"¡Dick!" gritó Bruce desde la puerta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Corrí escaleras abajo. Bruce estaba colocando su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta; cuando me faltaban 4 escalones, salté y me colgué de su cuello.

"¡Volviste!" dije "¿Conociste a Superman? ¿Es cierto que Luthor tiene unos robots gigantes? ¿Su guardaespaldas es en realidad un androide? ¿Encontraste kriptonita?" no pude evitar atacarlo con miles de preguntas. Eso es lo que de gana al dejarme sólo, y no eh olvidado el misterio del reloj, sólo esperaré el momento oportuno para sacar el tema.

**Bruce POV**

Dick saltó directo a mí con un montón de preguntas, dios, me recuerda a Barry...

"Tranquilo" dije, dejándolo en el piso "no, no conocí a Superman; no vi ningún robot gigante con el nombre de Luthor en él; aunque es muy posible, no estoy cien por ciento seguro de que Marcie sea un androide, pero mantén la idea en mente; y sí, sí encontré kriptonita."

Mis últimas respuestas hicieron sonreír al niño, cuando escuchó lo de la kriptonita comenzó a gritar para verla. La saqué de mi bolsillo, estaba en una caja forrada de plomo, se la di a Dick para que la viera, sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción.

"¿Dónde la encontraste?" preguntó.

"Sólo la encontré." me limité a decir.

Era cierto; estaba buscando pruebas en la oficina de Luthor cuando encontré esa piedra en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sin pensarlo, la metí en mi cinturón y salí; nadie sabría que estuve ahí. Dick devolvió la roca a la caja y la cerró cuidadosamente.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?"

"Guardarla."

"¿Es cierto que con eso puedes matar a Superman?" un destello de miedo se asomó en los ojos del chico.

"Eso dicen, pero descuida, la mantendremos segura." le dije y él sonrió.

"¡Vamos Bruce!" gritó de pronto, jalando mi manga llevándome hacia el patio

"Yo seré Batman y tú puedes ser un ladrón."

No pude evitar reír ante eso.

"¿Por qué debo ser yo el ladrón?"

Dick lo pensó un momento, luego me vio y dijo. "Okay, entonces puedes ser mi compañero."

Sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo eso, y yo sonreí, tratando de no considerar la idea, pero lo hice.

"¡Vamos, Robin!"

Me sorprendí. "¿Cómo me llamaste?" pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Dick pareció sonrojarse un poco, como si no lo hubiera hecho intencional.

"Amm... Nada." dijo mirando hacia la puerta "¡la misión es rescatar las galletas de Alfred de la cocina!" antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Dick corrió hacia la casa "¡el último es un huevo podrido!"

Me uní a su risa y corrí tras él. La idea de un compañero dando vueltas en mi mente... La deseché.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! bueno, solo diré "gracias AJ22! por tu review n.n me agrada que te agrade :B Tengo los próximos 3 capitulos y debo advertir que dos de ellos son demasiado cortos D: Así que... quizá los suba a lo largo de esta semana 7u7 Estoy algo atareada por la escuela- no he dormido bien... amo dormir... moriré- y se acercan los exámenes y... AHHG! si alguien tiene de esos lentes con cámara, un comunicador, y es sabelotodo en lo que es EPSalud, Mate y Ética- son as que más me confunden... u.u'- debería decirme para hacer un poquito de ""estrategia"" y que me ayude xD en fin, continuemos con la historia... ~(UuU)~_

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños pequeño Dick" Dick apagó las velas "Feliz cumpleaños a ti."

Todos terminaron de cantar y Alfred se dispuso a partir el pastel. Tal vez se pregunten quiénes son todos, bien, son los compañeros de Batman, pero sin sus trajes...

Barry pidió por una segunda rebanada de pastel antes de que Alfred hubiera terminado de repartir. Bruce rodó los ojos y sonrió cuando Hal le dio un zape en la cabeza. Diana y Clark hablaban con Dick, parecían encantados con la idea de que Bruce tuviera un niño y no perdieron ni un segundo en acercarse a conocerlo. Oliver y Dinah estaban cerca, viendo a Dick, y Bruce se sorprendió cuando Dinah suspiró de un modo... ¿Era envidia? ¿Tristeza? Como sea, Oliver ignoró eso y trató de hacerla sonreír. Martian Man'hunter, o debo decir Jhon, estaba cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, terminándose las galletas, sin importarle mucho lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No eran muchos pero Dick no conocía a muchas personas y con el sólo hecho de tener una semi-fiesta de cumpleaños se veía contento, además, había encajado bien con los miembros de la liga.

**Dick POV **

Debo admitir que estaba un poco asustado... Bruce había invitado a un montón de gente y yo no conocía a nadie. Aunque todos parecían agradables y fue divertida la cara de Alfred cuando uno de los invitados le pidió más pastel, ¿cuánto tiempo duró con él? ¿15? ¿20 segundos?

"¿Conoces a Superman?" no pude evitar preguntárselo a Clark, era reportero del Daily Planet en Metrópolis, debía conocerlo.

"Claro" intercambió una sonrisa misteriosa con Diana "Es un gran tipo."

Diana rodó los ojos y rio. No pude evitar sentirme bien, casi como si estuviera en casa...

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla; mis padres caían... Diana y Clark caían... Alfred caía... Bruce caía... Y yo era quién los aventaba.

Desperté sudando, abrazando fuertemente a Zitcka y llorando. Escuché pasos y vi una sombra por debajo del marco de la puerta.

"Ese niño necesita de usted." ¿Ese era Alfred? "Necesita de su figura paterna, él-"

"Él no es mi hijo, Alfred." gruñó Bruce. "Y no puede llegar a serlo."

Con esto, dejó claro que era el fin de la conversación; ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Yo podría aceptarlo como un padre... Pero él... ¿En realidad no me quiere? Bien, si eso es lo que en realidad piensa, no debería estar estorbando ni utilizando espacio.

Había un payaso en el circo que siempre que estaba triste me hacía sonreír de nuevo; cuando era difícil, decía 'okay chico pájaro, no estaré en donde no me quieren.' luego rompía a llorar muy exageradamente y sacaba un pañuelo que bien podría cubrir mi cama...

Eso al menos lograba hacerme sonreír un poco.

Me levanté lo más silencioso que pude y saqué mi mochila del armario, guardé a Zitcka, la foto de mi familia y una chamarra. Me puse una sudadera negra que tenía dos líneas azules partiendo del hombro, cruzando en el pecho. Una playera roja y un pantalón negro con tenis negros. Saqué mi traje del circo... Después de pensarlo un poco, lo dejé. Bruce podía hacer lo que quiera con él. Salí por la ventana, mochila en la espalda, sentía que me resbalaba, casi me caigo pero, gracias a las acrobacias del circo, salté y me agarré de una enredadera que estaba cerca; cuando bajé por completo, me asomé a la ventana de su oficina. El reloj estaba a un lado. La entrada estaba abierta.

Alejé la idea de entrar, al fin y al cabo, ya no era nada que me importara... Aunque, tenía más curiosidad que nada.

No. Me alejé lo más rápido que pude de la mansión, una gran parte de mí deseando que Bruce se diera cuenta y me alcanzara antes de que sea tarde... Antes de que me haya ido.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Llegué al centro de la ciudad, la torre Wayne se alzaba por encima de todo, miré hacia arriba, las luces del nombre Wayne se veían como pequeñas esferas de luz desde aquí. Comenzó a llover. Me senté en la puerta de la torre, aprovechando el techo.

Sé que no debí haber hecho esto. Debí haberme quedado en la mansión. Sólo soy un niño de 9 años vagando en plena noche por las calles de ciudad Gótica. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Oh... Claro.

Aunque a pesar de que Bruce no me quiera, no me había echado de la mansión, y ¿No fue eso lo que iba a otorgarme? Un techo, un lugar para quedarme, educación y alimento... Nunca se habló nada de amor o familia. Restregué mis manos por mi cara ante esos pensamientos. Un rayo cayó, seguido de un trueno que me sorprendió y me hicieron saltar.

**No POV.**

"Yo me pregunto..." un hombre habló desde su izquierda, en la entrada de un callejón. Dick tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver su silueta. "¿Qué hace, el chismoso mocoso de Wayne, fuera, a ésta hora y con éste clima?"

Dick se levantó, listo para correr. El hombre dio un paso adelante y Dick uno atrás, pero el pequeño chocó contra algo. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con un hombre gordo y grande. Iba a correr pero el hombre lo alcanzó de la mochila y lo agarró firmemente de las muñecas; comenzó a gritar, pero en eso el primer hombre ya había llegado a él y sacó una pistola de su saco para que Dick la viera, sus ojos se abrieron en miedo.

"Ahora vas a guardar silencio, o las cosas se pondrán muy feas."

Dick tragó saliva, vio al hombre y sus ojos se abrieron más al reconocerlo.

Tony Zucco.


	5. Chapter 5

_Se que dije que lo uploaderaría en la semana (lol) bueno, aun es en la semana. El sábado subo el otro, como normalmente..._

_Advertencia: demasiado corto. Enserio. Es demasiado corto, no me culpen... No tengo muchas ideas, pero el siguiente es más largo xD debería hacerme la idea de poner tantas letras en cada historia, pero mñeh. Espero les guste!_

_-No recuerdo haber puesto antes, pero la pagina es FANfiction, es obvio que nadie es dueño de nada... menos de los OC y las historias en general... Creo que entienden el punto de este balbuceo ;)_

**Bruce POV **

¿Dónde... Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Y si algo le pasaba? Todo sería mi culpa. Mía.

Hace 23 horas que Dick no aparecía; hace 23 hrs que lo busco como Batman y como Bruce Wayne; y aún falta 1 hora para que el GCPD me ayude a buscarlo y lo haga público.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello.

Gordon sí ayudaba, pero mientras esa hora no pasara aún no podía reportarlo como desaparecido. Y nadie había llamado por dinero.

Nada.

Nadie.

Lo único que sabía es que después de nuestra pequeña discusión, Alfred subió de nuevo a verlo y ya no estaba. ¿Acaso fue algo de lo que dije? Alfred insistía en que Batman dejara de existir y Bruce Wayne cuidara de su protegido; pero la respuesta era obvia. Si me escuchó cuando dije que no podría ser mi hijo...

Sacudí mi cabeza y activé la baticomputadora. Había vídeos de seguridad de la mansión; pero sólo vi- por quinta vez- como una pequeña figura en una sudadera negra salía de la ventana, saltaba a una enredadera para evitar caerse y corría, alejándose lo más rápido que podía.

Sonó mi celular, era Fox. Contesté.

"Bruce, sé que vas a decir, no es un buen momento, pero antes de que me cuelgues, esto es importante y se trata de Dick." Fox sabía de su huida, también hacia lo posible por ayudar.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Será mejor que vengas."

Colgué, subí a la mansión, Alfred no estaba a la vista, creo que las últimas 16 horas ha estado en la habitación de Dick... Aunque no lo admitamos, el pequeño niño cambió las cosas en nuestras vidas.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Llegué a la torre Wayne, Fox esperaba en la entrada, se le notaba ansioso.

"¡Bruce!" corrió hacia el carro antes de que yo alcanzara a bajar "Aquí".

Me tendió algo. Una mochila roja; algo vieja, mojada y sucia. Dentro estaba Zitcka y la foto familiar de Dick. Ambas cosas mojadas, la foto ya se estaba corriendo.

"Estaba botada en el callejón" Fox respondió a mi no formulada pregunta.

"Gracias" murmuré, arranqué de regreso a la mansión. A la cueva, los videos de la torre serían de ayuda.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Alfred demostró sorpresa, enojo y a la vez temor por nuestro pequeño compañero cuando lo vimos agacharse bajo el techo. Cerré los puños cuando un matón enorme lo agarró y lo detuvo. Sentí una oleada de miedo cuando Zucco lo apuntó con la pistola. Y la ira volvió cuando le quitaron la mochila y lo ataron, cuando una camioneta se estacionó frente a ellos y lo subieron. Sonreí con sorna, Alfred me miró con curiosidad.

Que torpeza por parte de Zucco usar un carro tan original.

Me cambié y me dirigí hacia el circo Haly.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

**Dick POV **

Todo estaba oscuro. El lugar que alguna vez fue mi hogar nunca se sintió tan tenebroso... Tan solitario... Y el lugar en que me sentía tan alegre, tan libre, nunca fue una trampa mortal, hasta ahora.

"¡Que comience el show!" gritó Zucco desde algún lugar del público.

La luz se encendió, haciéndome parpadear, la plataforma parecía muy alta hoy. Los trapecios colgaban esperando por alguien que se columpiara, un vistazo arriba y supe qué es lo que quería Zucco.

La cuerda estaba medio cortada.

Con mi peso se rompería completamente. Otro hombre subió detrás de mí, evitando mi huida. Vi la plataforma opuesta, también había otro ahí. Así que... ¿Se suponía que tenía que columpiarme de un lado a otro hasta caer? No. Definitivamente no. El sólo pensar en ello me daba vértigo. Mi familia caía una y otra vez...

El haz de luz me iluminó y la voz de Zucco se escuchó en toda la carpa.

"Damas y caballeros, con ustedes ¡el último Grayson volador!, en un acto especial... ¡su último acto!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh por Dios, es muy tarde... o muy temprano? como sea, debi subir esto hace horas... y es que a pesar de estar en la compu todo el día, estuve haciendo tarea -orientacion apesta- y aun me falta más y no he traducido LA y enloqueceré.. en fin, creo que no es taaaanlargo, pero en comparación con el anterior.. xD Disfruten n.n**

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando miró abajo. Tragó y dio un paso atrás, negándose a columpiarse; el matón detrás de él lo detuvo y lo agarró de los hombros, dirigiéndolo nuevamente hacia el vacío, cuidando muy bien su propia distancia del borde.

Dick soltó un gemido mientras luchaba por alejarse del borde, pero la pequeña criatura no era nada comparado con el gran hombre. Si seguía empujándolo, tendría que saltar a los trapecios...

'No quiero caer,' pensó Dick.

Por un breve segundo pensó que Bruce lo salvaría, su corazón se llenó de esperanza, sólo tenía que distraerlos un poco... No. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la esperanza abandonaba su corazón.

Bruce no lo quería, sólo era un estorbo... Una distracción para sus negocios.

Creyendo eso, dejó que el matón lo acercara más al borde... Y saltó.

Zucco se sorprendió, sinceramente esperaba ver que el matón terminara tirando al mocoso al vacío, por alguna razón aplaudió, mientras Dick saltaba, dando giros triples en el aire alcanzando el otro trapecio. No era cuestión de tiempo para que el balanceo, junto con el peso del niño, rompiera completamente la cuerda. Zucco sonrió.

Dick intentó llegar a la otra plataforma, sólo para ser amenazado con una navaja por el otro hombre; giró en el trapecio y saltó de regreso.

Pudo escuchar un 'crack' y su corazón se detuvo, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se aferró a la barra esperando sentir... No caía. ¿Por qué no caía?

Abrió un ojo lentamente y dirigió su mirada a la plataforma; el matón de la navaja estaba tendido en el suelo.

Dick saltó hacia ella, pero estando en el segundo trapecio, otro 'crack' se escuchó y casi al instante sintió como la cuerda se aflojaba y él caía.

Intentó gritar, pero su voz no salía; se aferraba al trapecio como si fuera su única forma de sobrevivir, pero el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

El golpe nunca llegó. En su lugar, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo en un abrazo, mientras ambos se columpiaban hacia una plataforma.

**Bruce POV. **

Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo cuando Dick caía, Zucco me vio con los ojos muy abiertos y se levantó.

Si iba tras Zucco, Dick moría y si iba tras Dick, Zucco escapaba.

Ya había disparado mi gancho en dirección a Dick y lanzado un batarang a Zucco, escuché el golpe y abracé a Dick. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus pequeños puños, los cuales seguían aferrados a la barra del trapecio.

Caímos en la plataforma, lo miré, seguía tenso pero ya había abierto los ojos y me miraba con ellos. Pude ver emoción y miedo mezclados en ellos, claro que más miedo que emoción.

"¿Estás bien" pregunté con voz de Batman pero suave, esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de suspicacia. Algo se cayó del otro lado de la carpa, dirigí mi vista hacia allí; Zucco estaba tendido sobre un montón de cajas. "No te muevas." devolví mi vista hacia el niño que me miraba con curiosidad.

Lo dejé en la plataforma y planeé hacia donde estaba Zucco. Corrió, salió de la carpa y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los camerinos; el estacionamiento estaba desierto, el circo había iniciado una gira, a pesar de la muerte de dos de sus estrellas el mundo seguía rodando, y el circo era conocido por todo el mundo.

El sonido de una pistola recargándose me distrajo, se escuchaba cerca... Me tiré al piso y giré mientras las balas pasaban por encima de mí. Dejaron de disparar, no se escuchó ningún ruido. Me levanté lentamente y escuché otro disparo; me moví, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido y me dio en la pierna.

Caí, y Zucco salió de su escondite.

"Escucha Batman," decía Zucco, "no tengo nada en contra de ti, en realidad debería agradecerte, el único mafioso que queda es el más peligroso y tú eres quién lo molesta, no yo. No tengo que enfrentar a Máscara Negra y terminar muerto, sólo debo esconderme y hacer mis negocios bajo él, al final veremos quién es el dueño de la ciudad." hizo una pausa, caminó hacia mí. "En cambio, ese mocoso del circo me arruinó. Todos comenzaron a cazarme, ¿Sabes qué es eso? Tuve que irme para que las cosas se calmaran un poco, y aun así, cuando llegué tuve que estar oculto. ¡Sólo dos de mis empleados seguían escuchando mis órdenes! Los demás se fueron... Esparcidos por ahí con el grupo de Dent, Cooblepot ¡e incluso del Joker!" saqué un batarang sin que me viera, siguió hablando. "Nadie sabrá quién lo mató, y sin su testimonio nadie sabrá que yo corté las cuerdas esa noche." apuntó el arma directo a mí. "Deja de interponerte" gruñó "ese niño debió morir con sus padres hace mucho."

Me moví rápido o al menos traté, golpeé a Zucco con el batarang y él golpeó mi pierna, en el lugar en que la bala golpeó. Luego me golpeó en la cabeza con el arma, dejándome mareado.

"Bien," dijo "si eso quieres. Puedo buscar la forma de encargarme de Sionis sin mostrar mi cara."

Volvió a apuntar la pistola a mí. Iba a disparar cuando algo lo golpeó en las piernas, derribándolo, luego esa misma figura pateó el arma de su mano, y lo golpeó en la cara con algo que parecía un tubo, una y otra vez. ¿Cómo había llegado sin que lo escuchara?

"Dick" dije. Dick se detuvo, tenía una expresión confundida y de terror. Me fijé en Zucco; el niño lo había dejado inconsciente. "Está bien, Dick. Está bien." murmuré acercando una mano a él.

Dick me vio, luego miró a Zucco y luego me vio otra vez. Luego de unos segundos rompió en llanto y se abalanzó a mi pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

"Casi te mata." gimió, me sorprendió que se escuchara preocupado por mí, y pensando en eso, me sorprende que no esté asustado, incluso Gordon se siente incómodo con Batman.

"Estoy bien." dije "vamos, te llevaré a casa."

"Lamento haber huido, Bruce." susurró. Lo miré con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo?"

"No debí hacerlo" susurró "tú sólo ibas a darme un lugar, no debí haber creído que seríamos una familia, prometo no ser una carga y no le diré a nadie del reloj ni de... esto."

¿Cómo fue qué me reconoció? Levanté su rostro para que me viera a los ojos. Sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Tuvo que ver con mi pequeña discusión con Alfred?" su mirada me lo confirmó, suspiré. "Mira, lo lamento, significas mucho para mí... Este... Este no es el lugar, y Alfred debería revisar mi herida. Vamos."

Llegar al batimovil con la bala en la pierna fue una tortura, pero ver a Dick tratando de ayudarme, aun con restos de lágrimas, me hizo olvidar el dolor.

"¿Bruce?" lo escuché, iba sentado en el asiento de atrás, el que estaba reservado para los locos que devolvía a Arkham; aún faltaban un par de minutos para llegar a la cueva.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" decidí que hablaríamos sobre los nombres después.

"No... Es sólo que..." pareció dudar si seguir o no; decidió bajar la voz y tuve que esforzarme por escucharlo. "Es genial que seas Batman."

Cuando llegamos a la cueva, descubrí que se había quedado dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohhh chicos, losientolosientolosiento. no tengo internet -ni teléfono- en mi casa (tlmx apesta) y creo que mi vecino tampoco porque su señal tampoco llega lol, en fin, hoy me quedé con una tía y aproveche para subir este. No es mucho, pero lo traía en el cel, los demás están en mi compu -estoy en la de ella- se que es algo de EUA, pero yo lo hago y me divierto mucho, aunque quizá este año no vaya a pedir dulces (xD) ¿Se van a disfrazar? Reviewen de qué :D y si no lo hacen, deberían... 7u7**

**Bruce POV**

Después de que Dick descubriera mi secreto, estaría esperando despierto hasta mi regreso de patrullar; esperaba escondido, y en cuanto me veía, regresaba a su habitación, cuando me asomaba a verlo, fingía estar profundamente dormido...

La noche en que golpeó a Zucco, volvimos a la cueva y él se quedó dormido. Lo primero que hice al subir a la mansión, fue llevarlo a su habitación, esa noche tuvo pesadillas, era de esperarse.

Escuché sus sollozos hasta mi habitación, me levanté y fui a la suya. Me extrañó que no hubiera llorado, o gritado; eran sollozos silenciosos, gemidos ahogados.

Un vistazo al pequeño bulto tembloroso, oculto bajo las mantas, y él corazón se me encogía.

"¿Dick?" lo llamé.

El niño se encogió más.

"Está bien, descuida, soy yo."

No obtuve respuesta. Dejé escapar un suspiro.

"Oye, ven, quiero enseñarte algo." levanté las cobijas y me encontré con unos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, un poco rojos, al igual que la nariz, y sus brazos rodeando fuertemente un elefante de peluche.

Luego descubriría como lo había sacado de mi oficina, por ahora tenía que ocuparme de otra cosa.

Al principio Dick se negó a levantarse, pero al final lo levanté en mis brazos y después de unos segundos dejó de luchar por ser devuelto a la cama.

Lo llevé a la sala y le enseñé un nuevo cuadro que compré esa tarde.

Era la foto de su familia.

"La foto que te llevaste en tu mochila se mojó, no se pudo rescatar completamente pero lograron hacer esto." le tendí una copia. "No es exactamente igual..."

Dick la miró por un momento y luego la agarró. Me miró a los ojos, y murmuró algo que no fui capaz de escuchar.

"¿Perdón?"

Él sólo sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

"Nada" dijo rápidamente.

Levanté una ceja.

"Otra vez es sobre mi discusión con Alfred." eso no era una pregunta.

El niño no alzó la mirada, y se tensó ligeramente, dándome una respuesta afirmativa.

"No importa, Bruce." susurró, tenía la voz un poco ronca.

Recordé lo que me dijo en el circo. Me agaché y me senté sobre mis rodillas quedando a su altura.

"Dick" lo llamé, al ver que no me miraría, lo tomé suavemente del mentón y levanté su mirada. "Cuando dije que no podíamos ser una familia, no lo dije porque no me importaras. Me importas, y mucho. Pero tan sólo hoy viste que es peligroso. Incluso con el sólo hecho de ser el protegido de Bruce Wayne vas a ser un objetivo constante. No quiero que nada te pase, y no dejaré que nada te pase."

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, estudiándome, buscando una pequeña mentira, y de pronto, otra vez, me vi atrapado en un pequeño pero fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, Bruce."

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Desperté sintiendo un pequeño bulto a lado de mí que no estaba anoche; traté de recordar... No estaba tan claro como esperaba, pero recordaba a Dick abriendo mi puerta. Todo tembloroso, otra vez.

"¿Dick?" Él se revolvió un poco, pero no despertó. "Vamos, Dick. Ya es tarde." dije, mirando la hora.

Vaya, en realidad es tarde. Lo sacudí levemente de su hombro, y nunca me hubiera esperado su respuesta.

" Nu tati, un pic mai mult."

Al escuchar su voz adormilada y ver su rostro calmado, decidí dejarlo otro rato. No pude evitar sentir algo cuando dijo 'tati' pero no estaba seguro de qué era.

No podía hacerlo, no podía reemplazar eso.

Bajé a la cocina, casi tres minutos después, Dick bajó y se sentó a desayunar conmigo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Alfred entró, seguido de Gordon.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunté.

Dick miraba con curiosidad a Gordon, mientras que dicho hombre me miraba con cautela.

"Me temo que Zucco escapó." informó.

Dick abrió los ojos en sorpresa y me miró.

"Anoche hubo un pequeño quebramiento en Blackgate, atrapamos a la mayoría de los presos pero él y unos cuantos hombres de Dent lograron escapar."

No tuve que ver a Dick para saber qué pensaba. Aunque en ese momento no me imaginaba ni la mitad de eso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mundo procrastinador de fanfiction! Estoy de vuelta :D estaba en exámenes y en contra de los paros que se hicieron en la prepa, solo diré que me decepcione mucho cuando vi mis resultados y ganaron el paro por una diferencia de poco más de mil votos (7n7) así que me deprimí y simplemente me encerré un buen rato. Pero he me de vuelta! Respirando y escribiendo ;) -estoy segura que si mi profesor de literatura viera esto no me hubiera puesto NP- en fin, disfruten esto y esperen por más :D (I'mbackB))**

Resulta que Zucco se escondía en un almacén en los muelles; qué sorpresa.

Batman se acercó al ventanal del techo para observar, no se veía ni un alma dentro, pero estaba seguro que ahí estaba. Abrió la ventana y saltó. Cayó para encontrarse rodeado de los matones de Zucco, comenzaron a disparar y Batman tuvo que esforzarse por ser más rápido, más ágil. Lanzó una bomba de humo y uno a uno -quizá incluso de dos en dos- fue derribando a los matones, dejándolos inconscientes. Después de unos minutos, sólo quedaba un matón.

"¿Dónde está?'" gruñó.

El matón sólo meneó la cabeza, tartamudeando "n-no- no lo sé."

Batman gruñó y lo dejó inconsciente.

MIENTRASTANTO...

Dick miraba su traje de los Grayson voladores, sacó de debajo de su cama un dibujo que había hecho los primeros días que escuchó de Batman, se veía a un niño, su traje del circo le sirvió de base, al parecer, ya que tenía la playera roja, pero sin brillos, un pantalón verde en lugar de su leotardo y una capa amarilla. En la cara tenía un antifaz negro, tenis negros y guantes verdes, las mangas de la playera eran verdes igual, a mitad de los hombros.

A pie de página se leía "Batman y Robin, el dúo dinámico."

Era uno de sus pequeños secretos, el sueño de cualquier niño, creía él. Pero realmente a nadie le gustaría estar a lado del endemoniado vigilante, excepto que Dick conocía al hombre debajo de la máscara, y podía decir que ni siquiera se acerca a los mitos de su nacimiento.

Ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que se había ido. Sin quererlo, Dick recordó la noche que lo atrapó, estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido por él, Zucco habría matado a su... Su segundo padre.

No importaba lo que Bruce creyera de seguridad y esas cosas. Siendo su protegido muchas personas verían en él la oportunidad de sacar dinero fácil.

Decidido, se cambió y se puso su traje debajo de su ropa, luego se dirigió a la oficina de Bruce, directo al reloj.

Alfred estaba en la cueva, revisando los vídeos de semáforos y las cámaras que Batman había instalado en las calles de Cd. Gótica, en busca de algún rastro de Zucco. De pronto un grito acompañado por un sollozo lo distrajo. Rápidamente abandonó su búsqueda y con un suspiro subió a la mansión. Tanta fue su prisa por ir a consolar la pesadilla que seguramente tuvo ese pequeño, que no se detuvo a cerrar el reloj.

Dick salió de debajo del escritorio cuando Alfred salía, se escabulló al reloj y bajó las escaleras, sabía que había algo que pudiera usar. Como por ejemplo esa manta amarilla, y esos guantes verdes que estaban revueltos en una caja con el sello de una planta.

Dick ignoró el sello y quitándose la ropa de arriba, se ató la manta al cuello, se puso los guantes y echó su ropa en la caja. Se miró en él reflejo de la computadora, claramente era un blanco fácil; agarró unas tijeras y quitó lo más que pudo de los brillos. No era gran diferencia, pero no le dio más importancia.

Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Alfred entraría, se apresuró a mirar la computadora, vio las cámaras y vio un mapa, fijándose más en el mapa, vio el símbolo de Batman en los muelles.

Tenía sentido buscar ahí, supuso. Pero aún le faltaba algo para poder salir... Se dirigió a los recuerdos del Guasón. Justo como esperaba, había un antifaz negro, el de Harley, se lo ajustó, y ya que estaba así, se escucharon pasos en la escalera, pasos apresurados.

"¿Joven Richard?" llamó Alfred, clara preocupación en su voz. Dick saltó a la salida y corrió, Alfred alcanzó a ver un borrón amarillo, vio la caja de Hiedra a un lado y abriéndola un poco se encontró con la ropa de Dick. "Oh no"

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

El camino a los muelles era muy largo. Dick comenzaba a arrepentirse cuando iba por el centro de la ciudad, había hecho un buen trabajo evadiendo ser visto, evadiendo problemas…

Hasta ese momento.

Eran dos tipos, estaban asaltando a una señora joven, Dick se acercó a ellos por detrás, agradeciendo la falta de luz de la calle, tiró a uno, atrayendo la atención del otro, dándole oportunidad a la mujer para que corriera.

"¿Qué demonios?" gruñó el que había tirado, levantándose.

Dick se hizo para atrás, creando su espacio, pero dándoles la oportunidad de verlo.

"¡Es sólo un mocoso!" dijo el otro, viéndolo con sorpresa.

El primero sacó una navaja y se acercó, Dick no habló, se preparó para saltar, cuando el primer ladrón atacó con la navaja, Dick la esquivó y saltó por encima de él, impulsándose en sus hombros con las manos, eso lo ayudó a patear en la cara a su compañero y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio.

Era obvio que no era Batman, ni siquiera pasaba los 10 años, el ladrón de la navaja la blandía hacia la pequeña figura, pero él niño usaba sus habilidades de circo para esquivar y mantenerse a una distancia segura.

El segundo ladrón trataba de agarrarlo, pero recibía un golpe o un jalón, que si no eran muy fuertes, si hacía que lo soltara.

Un tercero, del que Dick no se había dado cuenta, se acercó tan silencioso como una sombra y lo agarró inmovilizando sus brazos contra su cuerpo, levantándolo del suelo.

Dick se retorció buscando que lo soltara, pero parecía que el tipo ni siquiera notaba sus movimientos.

Los otros dos se acercaron, preparados para golpearlo, pero el sonido del aire cortándose los distrajo y en un segundo, algo delgado rodeaba el cuello de uno de ellos, una sombra detrás de ellos jalo la cuerda y el tipo cayó hacia atrás, el otro volteó, abriendo los ojos corrió hacia la calle y se esfumó. El que sujetaba a Dick lo soltó y sacó una pistola, apuntó a la figura y quitó el seguro. La misma cuerda apareció, rodeó el arma y la jalo, el hombre soltó una maldición.

"Cuida tus modales," siseó una sensual voz femenina detrás de ellos. Era una mujer, vestida completamente de negro, una gorra con orejas de gato y lentes cubriendo su cara, y un látigo en la mano. "hay niños presentes."


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de que Dick de diera cuenta, la mujer dejó inconsciente al hombre.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó acercándose a Dick, él asintió "muy bien, eso nos deja otra duda, ¿Quién eres?"

Dick la miró, la voz de su madre hizo eco en su cabeza., y el dibujo de debajo de su cama apareció frente a el.

'_Robin...' _

**SELINA POV **

"Soy... Robin." dijo el niño inflando su pequeño pecho un poco.

"Prrr... Robin eh? ¿No eres muy pequeño para... Esto?" pregunté señalando su traje. "En realidad, eso te queda muy grande, ¿no crees?"

Robin rió, eso me sorprendió, pero escucharlo y verlo sonreír... No pude evitar sonreír, el niño era tan pequeño...

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Robin con una dulce voz que me atacaron desprevenida.

También era cortés. Qué chico tan extraño... Seguramente no era de aquí, de cd. Gótica.

"Soy Gatubela, pequeño, ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde?" pregunté, sorprendiéndome de lo suave que se escuchó mi voz.

"Busco a alguien." se limitó a decir. "Gracias, por cierto." añadió, viendo con curiosidad al hombre en el suelo.

"No hay de qué, pequeño." lo miré, "¿Sabes en dónde buscar?" no sé qué, pero algo me decía que tenía que acompañarlo, apenas lo vi y no quería que le pasara nada.

"Amm.. En los muelles." murmuró. "Puedo ir sólo." añadió, casi a la defensiva.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" pregunté, no esperando una respuesta, pero cuando el niño comenzó a caminar hacia la calle lo seguí y lo cargué.

Él peleó un poco, pero no logró que lo soltara. Subí al techo y lo dejé bajar. Él me fulminó con la mirada, el ceño fruncido lo hacía ver más tierno que nada.

"Ven, sígueme, es menos peligroso por el aire." le guiñé un ojo y comencé a saltar de techo en techo, esperando ver una reacción de sorpresa en su rostro, pero yo fui la que quedó sorprendida.

Robin comenzó a saltar ágilmente, siguiéndome, dando saltos triples, riendo alegremente y retándome a una carrera.

Cuando llegamos a los muelles, me encontré con el murciélago, preparada para defenderme por si era necesario, observé como sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa al ver al niño a un lado de mí.

**BRUCE POV. **

No podía creer lo que veía, el niño parado a lado de Gatubela era idéntico a Dick.

Mentalmente agradecí que sí hubiera agarrado un antifaz, a pesar de mi enojo, verlo con esos guantes enormes y esa manta atada al cuello sólo lo hacían ver más inocente, más pequeño.

¿En qué pensaba?

Le lancé una batimirada, pero tal como esperaba él sólo sonrió como lo haría un niño normal al ser atrapado pintando la pared.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" gruñí…

Demonios, ¿por qué no puedo hablar como Batman?

Mi voz se escuchó tan suave como cuando... Cuando hablo con la mujer frente a mí.

Ella lo notó, y enarcó una ceja.

"¿Ya conocías a Robin? Vaya, tal vez lo sepas todo de verdad."

"¿Robin?" Dicho niño me miró, sonriendo aún más. "Vete a casa" gruñí.

Gatubela se sorprendió.

"¿Vive contigo? No creo que una cueva sea un lugar seguro para niños." Bromeó.

Le lancé una batimirada, haciéndola ronronear, Robin rió ante esto, reprimí el impulso de llevarme las manos a la cara.

"También tú."

"Yo sólo me aseguré que Robin llegara a salvo a su destino, ¿verdad, avecita?"

Robin me miraba con ojos de cachorro, ¿Cómo era posible que aún con la máscara puesta, eso le sirviera?

"No."

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Zucco apuntaba su arma directamente al pecho de Dick.

Demonios.

"¡Basta!" gritó, al borde de la desesperación, "¿por qué tanto escándalo por esos acróbatas?" lloró, "se supone que Batman cuida la ciudad, ¡el circo no es de la ciudad! Detuviste a todos mis empleados, Batman, mi turno de devolver el favor."

Lancé un batarang, escuché un disparo, Di- Robin saltó justo a tiempo y Gatubela se acercaba por detrás de Zucco.

Zucco evadió el batarang.

"Miau..." Canturreó Gatubela, "no sabes que es peligroso y un mal ejemplo utilizar armas frente a niños tan pequeños."

Zucco la miró sorprendido, le apuntó también, y el batarang regresó, sonreí y Gatubela lo señaló con un dedo, mostrándole a Zucco sus perfectos dientes.

Zucco volteó justo a tiempo para ser golpeado, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y de pronto, una figura amarilla cayó encima de él, dejándolo inconsciente.

Debo admitir que me sorprendí.

¿Cómo llegó allá arriba ese pequeño mono?

**Lo sé, estuvo corto y apresurado, pero ya quiero terminar con esto de Zucco y Robin ya existe -w- Aproveché estando en mediateca (debería estar haciendo algo en inglés, ñah supongo que leer fanfics cuenta lel) y consierenlo un regalo de Halloween 7u7 Por cierto, soyJeff the Killer, ¿Alguien se disfrazará? ¿De qué :3?**

**Adiosito! n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo! ü/ No estoy segura de si me tarde en subir esto o no... pero bueno, en primer lugar: gracias a todos los que han enviado un review, espero les siga gustando esto, tengo demasiadas ideas para el futuro c: -Katra Belikov: esta historia es mía, espero te siga gustando :3**

**Y segundo: Lightscales15 (gracia por tu apoyo!) me dio la idea de que a Bruce tratan de quitarle la custodia de Dick... aquí empieza ese problema... uy... bien, espero lo disfruten y he de informarles que llevo la mitad del sig capitulo y está demasiado laaaaargooooo pero es necesario, ya lo verán ;)**

**Adios! **

"Culpable."

Dick Grayson miró directamente a los ojos del asesino de su familia mientras los oficiales se lo llevaban. Zucco lo vio también, lo miró con odio y justo antes que se lo llevaran pudo decir algo claramente audible para todos.

"Debiste morir con ellos. Estás muerto, mocoso, muerto."

Bruce se acercó a su protegido y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Vamos, Dick. Hora de irnos."

Gordon se acercó a ellos,

"muy bien, amigo, vamos, los escoltaré fuera."

A estas alturas Dick ya sabía la razón, en cuánto salieron, fueron atacados por una horda de reporteros con cámaras y micrófonos en mano, tantos flashes y preguntas lo marearon, Alfred esperaba en la limusina listo para emprender el camino en cuánto sus dos 'niños' subieran.

"Nos vemos luego Bruce." se despidió Gordon cuando subieron.

Dick iba muy silencioso, y vaya que era notorio ya que el niño hablaba sin parar casi las 24 horas del día completas.

"¿Dick?" preguntó Bruce. "¿Estás bien?"

Él asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana de la limo, pasaban por un parque, Dick vio un montón de gente acomodando cosas '_debe ser para el discurso del alcalde de mañana_' pensó, y no le dio más importancia. Bruce estaba invitado, esta vez le permitiría a Dick su pequeña ausencia, pero ambos sabían que eso no podía ser para siempre, Dick tendría que acompañarle más seguido al ser su protegido.

"Joven Richard, debido a los recientes eventos" dijo Alfred desde el volante "¿Qué le parece si hoy vamos todos a comer una pizza?"

Dick levantó la mirada, sonrientemente sorprendido.

"¿Enserio?" dijeron él y Bruce al mismo tiempo.

Uno sonriente y el otro serio, Alfred soltó una risita al verlos tan parecidos y a la vez tan... Contrarios.

_/_

Dick sonreía a la cajera mientras pagaban la pizza, ella-una joven de unos 19 años- le devolvía la sonrisa y le regaló una paleta, cuando Bruce le sonrió, en cambio, se sonrojó levemente y le devolvió su cambio.

"Hasta luego Sr. Wayne. Tengan un buen día." y se despidió del pequeño con otra gran y amigable sonrisa.

Subieron a la limosina y Alfred los llevó hacia la mansión, Dick se sentó en el sillón, Bruce lo miró, aún preocupado, pero cuando Dick lo miró y le sonrió, él no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Alfred volvió unos minutos más tarde, Dick yacía recostado en el sillón, dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de Bruce, quien le acariciaba el cabello, observándolo dormir.

"Me temo que hay problemas, señor." Bruce se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al niño, y se dirigió, seguido de Alfred, a la cueva. "El Joker escapó, señor."

Batman se subió a su carro y se dirigió a cd. Gótica; Alfred subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde encontraría... Un sofá vacío.

"¿Joven Dick?" dijo caminando lentamente y fijándose en cada rincón, dirigiéndose a la habitación de dicho niño.

Vacía.

Alfred, ya nervioso, bajó a la sala otra vez; alguien tocó la puerta y él fue a abrirla.

Ahí estaba Dick, cómo salió o por qué lo hizo, no lo sabría, pero parecía que la mujer que lo acompañaba sí.

"Srita. Summers" saludó despreocupadamente, "¿a qué debemos el gusto?"

"Venía en camino a ver cómo le iba a Richard en su nuevo... Hogar" dijo entrando, su voz llena de desprecio "cuando casi arrollo a dicho niño en la carretera. Espero una explicación del por qué estaba afuera, quiero ver al señor Wayne."

Dick se había ocultado detrás de Alfred, claramente no la había olvidado, por más que quisiera, no podría olvidar la peor semana de su vida.

"Lo lamento, señorita, pero me temo que el joven Bruce no se encuentra." respondió educadamente Alfred.

Eso hizo que ella frunciera el ceño, bufó, y sacó una libretita donde apuntó algo.

"Muy bien, cuando regrese dígale que vaya a verme." sin previo aviso tomó a Dick del brazo y lo sacó de su escondite detrás del mayordomo. "Si no es a mí, querrá ir por su 'protegido'" dijo fríamente, jalando a Dick hacia la puerta.

"Oiga" comenzó Alfred "usted no tiene derecho de-"

"Tengo todo el derecho sobre este niño" interrumpió "soy su trabajadora social asignada, a falta de tutor yo hago lo que quiera con él, y la ausencia del señor Wayne en este momento, me da total derecho de llevarlo a otro lugar."

Dick miraba a Alfred con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de miedo.

"Podemos esperar al joven Bruce, no debe tardar." dijo lentamente.

"No tengo tiempo de esperar." dijo ella, empujando a Dick por la puerta "Buenas noches, señor Pennyworth."

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su auto, cuando giró a agarrar a Dick, en cambio, él ya no estaba.

"¿Richard?" parpadeó confundida, ¿cómo es que escapó sin que lo notara? "¡Richard!" frunció el ceño y comenzó a fijarse en los alrededores, ¿cómo iba a...- oh

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a gritar.

"Si no apareces en 3 segundos, las cosas irán peor para ti y para Bruce."

Nada.

"Uno... Dos..."

Dick salió de detrás de un árbol, caminando lentamente, con los ojos llorosos.

"Buen chico" dijo ella, sonriendo. Cuando Dick estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarró del brazo otra vez, lastimándolo, y lo dirigió a su auto. "Puedes apostar que eso fue todo lo necesario para convencerlos de quitarle tu custodia a Wayne." le murmuró, con odio, él mantenía la mirada baja. "Y por supuesto, volverás a donde perteneces." Dick la miró, ya se había volteado al volante, pero no la miraba con odio, simplemente... Miedo.

Según ella, Dick no podía estar en la calle, no podía formar parte de una sociedad 'normal'. Lo dejó muy claro cuando Bruce lo tomó bajo su tutela, cuando lo llamaron para preguntarle qué opinaba...

_Ella, el encargado del Centro, la abogada de Bruce y el juez que llevaba su caso lo miraban desde la mesa; cuando el juez aceptó darle una oportunidad a Bruce- ya que el problema, a su punto de vista, no era el chico sino el millonario- Summers explotó. _

_"Es un gitano que ha perdido todo, no puedes aceptar que Wayne lo cuide, se robará todo y engañará a todos." _

Y ahora ahí estaba, otra vez bajo su cuidado. Directo a un infierno.


	11. La peor semana de su vida 1

**Esto... Explicará algunas cosas, solo no olviden en qué se queda la línea original, esto es solo "La peor semana de su vida" y durará los próximos... 3-4 capitulos, habrá muchas cosas que se usarán en un futuro próximo y en otro no tan próximo, espero les guste :3**

Richard Grayson observó a sus padres mientras estos caían; escuchó por última vez a su mamá llamándolo, pronunciando su nombre con una voz que reflejaba miedo, al igual que sus ojos.

_"Dick..." _

Eso fue lo único que escuchó; no escuchó los gritos de las personas en el público, no escuchó al payaso que gritaba su nombre bajo la plataforma; pero si escuchó como los huesos de sus padres se rompían, como su primo gritaba y un segundo después yacía en el suelo junto a sus propios padres.

Esa noche Dick lo perdió todo.

No sintió nada más que vació, fue como si su mente no aceptara que ocurrió, como si una parte de él hubiera caído con su familia... Ni siquiera sintió cuando Chumpy el payaso llegó y lo tomó en sus brazos para bajarlo de la plataforma. Pero todo volvió en sí cuando llegaron al piso.

Cuando vio más de cerca a sus padres...

Corrió hacia ellos, escapando de los coloridos brazos del payaso, colores que significaban alegría, juegos y bromas, pero ya no les encontraba ningún sentido. El sonido volvió en cuanto él mismo volvió en sí. Cuando se dio cuenta que era real, cuando su mente no pudo mentirle más...

Lloró, gritó, se echó encima del cuerpo de su padre, al menos un segundo, antes de que Haly y Chumpy lo jalaran y Chumpy lo volviera a cargar, abrazándolo, mientras Dick con la cabeza en el pecho colorido, que parecía fuera de lugar, dejaba salir todo su dolor, entre gemidos y sollozos...

A todos los presentes se les rompió el corazón al verlo así, por lo menos a quiénes se fijaron en él, entre ellos el invitado de honor, Bruce Wayne.

Bruce se levantó con todos los demás, dejó de escuchar los gritos y se concentró en el pequeño que seguía congelado en la plataforma. Primero no hizo nada, sólo se quedó ahí, viendo con horror como su familia caía, Bruce pudo escuchar el eco de un disparo, luego un payaso subió por él, lo cargó y lo bajó, pero en cuanto bajaron, el niño huyó de sus brazos y corrió a los cuerpos de su familia, fue cuando Bruce se movió, se unió a la gente bajando de las gradas, sólo que en vez de salir, se acercó con los reporteros dirigiéndose al lugar.

Cuando llegó, se alivió de que Dick estuviera de nuevo en los brazos del payaso en vez de en los cuerpos de su familia... Él lo sabía.

Escuchar los gritos y llanto del pequeño hicieron que se le encogiera el pecho, pudo notar que a los reporteros también, pero era su trabajo, comenzaron a sacar fotos de los cuerpos y del payaso, que trataba de ocultar al niño de la multitud.

Haly apareció de nuevo, junto con Gordon y varios policías que dispersaron el gentío.

"No lo interrogue." le dijo a Gordon, acercándose, el comisionado levantó una ceja "aún no."

Gordon lo vio a los ojos y supo en qué pensaba, puso una mano en el hombro de Bruce.

"Lo siento, pero sabes que eso es lo que se hace."

Lo soltó y se dirigió al payaso, el niño levantó la mirada al verlo acercarse.

"¿Acaso cree que este es el momento?" dijo fríamente el payaso, mientras Dick volvía a ocultar su cara en su pecho, ya más calmado.

"Me temo que es lo que se hace." repondió Gordon.

"Pues yo me temo que no podrá hablar con él." dijo el payaso, aun fríamente.

"Buenas noches, soy Bruce Wayne, sólo quiero saber cómo está."

Bruce apareció de la nada, Gordon se sobresaltó un poco y Dick lo miró con curiosidad, pero el payaso ni lo miró, Bruce entrecerró los ojos ante esto.

"Yo me pregunto, ¿Por qué le importaría, señor Wayne?" Dijo el payaso, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Haly se acercó en ese momento, evitando una discusión.

"Chumpy, necesito que ayudes a Vlad." Chumpy miró a Dick y se lo pasó a Haly, el niño volvió a recargarse en el pecho del adulto, mirando con curiosidad a los otros dos frente a él.

Bruce lo miró, y se sorprendió al ser atrapado por esos ojos tan azules. Había restos de un niño travieso y alegre entre el nuevo dolor y pérdida.

"Ya sé que es su deber, pero no creo que sea el momento." decía Haly.

"Lo sé, créame, no es la primera vez que tengo que hacer algo así," respondió Gordon, echando una ojeada rápida a Bruce.

Haly pareció entenderlo y miró a Bruce sorprendido. Cuando vio que miraba a Dick, se fijó en el pequeño que, aún silencioso, lo miraba de vuelta. Tal vez Chumpy no lo había notado, pero Haly sí, con Bruce enfrente, Dick ya sé había calmado más, aunque sus ojos siguieran dejando caer lágrimas.

"Si una investigación del circo es lo que quiere," le dijo a Gordon, "puede hablar conmigo. Yo los conocí a ellos mejor que nadie. A todo el circo, en realidad, son familia. Somos familia."

Gordon suspiró, pero aceptó.

"¿Puede hacerme un favor, señor Wayne?" preguntó Haly.

Bruce se sorprendió y asintió. Haly le pasó a Dick, el niño primero hizo un intento de agarrarse al cuello de Haly, pero él prometió que sólo serían unos minutos y se dejó cargar por Bruce, mirándolo fijamente con ojos llenos de curiosidad y lágrimas.

"Hola" saludó Bruce, titubeante, "sabes, puedes contarme lo que quieras, quiero ayudar y... Yo sé que la mejor forma de ayudar en casos como este es escuchando."

Dick no dijo nada, se recargó en el pecho de Bruce y dejó que él lo abrazara.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Bruce, enserio quería que le hablara.

Tardó un momento en él que Bruce casi se daba por vencido.

"Soy Richard" murmuró Dick. "Me dicen Dick como apodo, él... Ellos...-"

El niño volvió a sollozar, y Bruce supo a quién de refería.

"¿Tu primo te lo puso?" Dick asintió. "¿Cómo se llamaba él?"

"J- Jhon" contestó Dick entre sollozos. "Co- como p-papá." y volvió a sollozar.

Bruce le acarició la espalda.

"No fue un accidente" murmuró, y Bruce se sorprendió.

"¿Cómo?" pero Dick no lo repitió, "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Vi al hombre con el que Haly estaba discutiendo antes de la función." Y se quedó dormido.

Bruce funció el ceño, pensando... En ese momento llegó Chumpy y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Dick?" preguntó "¿Cómo estás, amigo?"

Bruce rodó los ojos. Eso era lo último que debieron preguntarle, o no preguntárselo.

Chumpy lo vio rodando los ojos.

"Supongo que usted es experto en tratar estos casos, ¿no, señor Wayne?"

Bruce le devolvió la mirada, ¿qué tenía ese payaso contra él?

"En realidad, Chumpy, sé muy bien cómo se siente perderlo todo."

"Claro que no lo sabe," dijo Chumpy "usted es rico y lo tiene todo, no sabrá nunca qué se siente, y no se lo deseo."

Bruce lo fulminó con la mirada, y Chumpy a él, por suerte Haly y Gordon regresaron, acompañados de una mujer en traje azul.

"Harper Summers" se presentó, "trabajadora social, me asignaron a Richard J. Grayson."

Bruce y Chumpy la miraron confundidos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el payaso "Dick vendrá con nosotros, ¿no Haly? Él... Somos su familia."

"No, no lo son." dijo Summers, "ahora, si me permiten."

Se acercó a Bruce y extendió los brazos, él miró a Haly y a Gordon, ambos asintieron, miró a Chumpy pero él miraba enojado a Haly. Entregó a Dick y se hizo a un lado. Ella lo despertó y lo dejó en el suelo, todos fruncieron el ceño ante esto, y parecía que Chumpy la iba a atacar.

"Ve por tus cosas, nos vamos en 10 minutos." le ordenó.

Dick miró confundido a Haly.

"Lo siento, Dicky, ella está a cargo de ti ahora."

"¿No me quedaré en el circo?" preguntó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas otra vez.

Haly bajó la mirada.

"Me temo que no es posible." le dijo Gordon.

Chumpy bufó y Dick lo miró.

"Estamos perdiendo tiempo." dijo Summers.

Chumpy tomó a Dick de la mano.

"Vamos, te ayudaré."

Bruce hizo un movimiento involuntario, como si los fuera a seguir, pero se detuvo a tiempo, Summers levantó una ceja.

"Oiga, señorita Summers, ¿qué puedo hacer para tener su custodia?"

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Bruce? ¿Estás seguro?" dijo Gordon. "Es una gran responsabilidad, lo sabes."

"Sí, lo sé."

"¿Por qué le interesa, señor Wayne?" preguntó Haly.

Bruce suspiró.

"Yo... Yo sé qué se siente perder todo, y sé por lo que está pasando, sólo quiero ayudarlo."

"Con todo respeto señor Wayne, no creo que nadie sepa realmente cómo se siente." dijo Haly.

"Yo no dije que supiera como se siente, dije que sé qué se siente pasar por eso" miró a Gordon, esperando su apoyo.

"El señor Wayne perdió a su familia cuando tenía 9 años" informó Gordon.

Haly no dijo nada más, sólo un pequeño 'oh'

"Eso no es suficiente, Gordon, usted lo sabe." dijo Summers, su tono era frío y su rostro era enojado, con la nariz como si algo oliera feo. "Se debe demostrar ser responsable, tener tiempo y dinero. Usted puede que tenga dinero, señor Wayne, pero ni tiempo ni responsabilidad le sobran."

Chumpy volvió con el chico en sus hombros y una mochila en las manos.

"¿Es todo?" preguntó Summers viendo la mochila.

Dick asintió, en sus manos llevaba un elefante de peluche y se había cambiado su traje a un pantalón gris, una playera verde, tenis negros y una sudadera roja. Bruce notó que en sus tenis había dibujado un murciélago, un logo de Batman, sonrió.

"¿Los volveré a ver?" le preguntó Dick a Haly.

"Ya es una promesa." le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo, dándole ánimo.

"¿También a ti Chumpy?" le preguntó mientras lo bajaba.

"Te lo aseguro." respondió.

Bruce pudo decir que había algo más detrás de esas palabras... Observó cómo Dick abrazaba al payaso y a Haly, despidiendose, entonces Summers vio su reloj y caminó a la salida.

"Vamos, ya es tarde." Gordon la siguió y Bruce miró al niño, él se acercó a él, acomodándose su mochila en los hombros y caminó junto a él detrás de Gordon.

"Supongo que a usted lo seguiré viendo." mencionó Dick.

"Sí, supongo." cuando llegaron al carro, Bruce se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel.

"Dick, hazme un favor," el niño lo miró, y dejó que Bruce pusiera sus manos sobre sus hombros, "pase lo que pase, nunca pierdas la esperanza. Al final todo saldrá bien."

Dick asintió, y subió al carro, despidiéndose de Gordon con la mano.

Summers se dirigió al Centro de Detención Juvenil.

"¿Q-Qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó él, "Yo no hice nada."

Summers lo miró, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como tú y sé que este es tu lugar." Se bajó del carro y lo bajó agarrándolo del brazo, él soltó un gemido cuando lo agarró pero ella lo ignoró. "Además, no hay espacio en el orfanato."

Entraron y lo llevó hasta una oficina, Summers abrió sin llamar y los ojos de Dick se abrieron con horror al ver a un hombre golpeando a un niño que parecía de la edad de su primo. En cuanto la vio ahí parada, soltó la regla y el chico corrió hacia la puerta, Dick pudo ver un poco de sangre en su frente.

"Summers, ¿Qué demonios? Estaba ocupado, debiste llamar." le dijo el hombre.

"Uy,mi error." dijo ella, realmente sin importarle. Empujó a Dick frente a él "tienes un nuevo alumno."

Dick lo miró con miedo y abrazó más a Zitcka.

"¿Tengo un qué?" dijo él, viéndola con desprecio, "él no parece de más de 9 y dudo que haya hecho algo para estar aquí, en realidad, parece que ha sufrido mucho, no que haya hecho sufrir."

"Sí, tienes razón, de hecho, hace apenas 2 horas es huérfano, vio morir a sus padres y no se le permite seguir en el circo," dijo ella, incluso Dick se dio cuenta que cuando dijo 'circo' lo dijo con odio, "y resulta que no hay lugar en Willowood así que aquí está, en la segunda opción."

"La cual resulta ser tu primera opción."

Ella lo ignoró, le dio un sobre, se despidió y salió. Dick miró al hombre, sentado en el escritorio, abriendo y leyendo la poca información que Summers había conseguido de él. El hombre suspiró y dejó el sobre en el escritorio.

"Hola Richard," comenzó "no suelo presentarme ya que los chicos aquí son... Están en mal camino, pero tú eres una excepción ¿no? Puedes decirme Alex, soy el director del centro, o Alcaide, y esa mujer que se acaba de ir es de las peores trabajadoras sociales que vayas a conocer, con suerte será la peor."

Guió a Dick a una puerta en un rincón, él lo siguió, no muy seguro de hacerlo.

"No te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo," entraron en lo que parecía un consultorio de psicología, un sofá, una silla, juegos, libros, peluches... Dick observó todo "como dicen, las cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena. Por favor." señaló el sofá y Dick dejó su mochila en el suelo, junto a una maceta y se subió, con Zitcka en sus brazos. "Bonito elefante, ¿tiene nombre?"

Dick asintió.

"Se llama Zitcka."

"¿Zitcka?" preguntó Alex, "¿Por qué?"

"En el circo había una elefanta llamada Zitcka, me gustaba jugar con ella, cuando murió, mi t-tía me regaló el peluche" murmuró.

Alex lo estudiaba, cuando mencionó a su tía, le tembló la voz y apretó a Zitcka.

"Hey," le dijo, "no tienes porqué mencionar algo que no quieras, por lo menos no por ahora, primero me gustaría que hablarás de ti, no de nadie más, solo de ti."

Dick lo miró confundido, sabía que la gente iba a ese tipo de lugares a hablar de sus problemas.

"No estás aquí porque tú lo hayas decidido," le explicó, como si le hubiera leído la mente "por lo tanto no puedo ayudar, es como el chiste del foco, no puedo cambiarlo si no se deja. Cuando estés listo y necesites hablar, yo estaré aquí."

Agarró la mochila y la revisó, Dick iba a reclamar pero recordó al otro 'estudiante' que estaba golpeando y cerró la boca.

"Solo es por precaución, y no traes problemas contigo, aun así, habrá personas que tratarán de quitarte tus cosas, ¿te parece si te las guardo aquí? No creo que te quedes mucho tiempo." Le guiño el ojo y tendió la mano, Dick lo miró confundido, le dio a Zitcka y vio como la ponía en un estante a lado de más peluches. "No te preocupes, ese no se lo prestaré a nadie más que a ti."

La mochila la dejó en un rincón, y lo sacó, en la oficina se dirigió a un armario, sacó algo que a Dick le pareció un pijama azul y se la tendió. Era igual al que tenía el chico que salió cuando llegaron, sólo que un poco más chico.

"Te quedará gigante, lo siento," dijo Alex, "es algo inusual que llegue alguien menor de 13 pero conozco a Summers, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por meterte aquí, me encantaría ver su cara cuando alguien te saque" y sonrió.

Dick pudo decir que Alex era muy diferente al hombre que golpeaba al otro tipo. Se cambió, como había dicho, le quedó gigante.

Le dobló las mangas y el pantalón, se quedó con sus tenis, Alex sonrió al ver el logo de Batman.

"¿Admirador de nuestro vigilante?" Dick sonrió, "en Blackgate te matarían si te ven con algo del murciélago," le dijo Alex al techo, "pero aquí sólo no menciones al GCPD, Gordon, los padres o Bruce Wayne."

"¿Bruce Wayne?" preguntó, a él le había parecido muy buena persona.

"Algunos están aquí porque no aceptaron sus solicitudes de apoyo de empresas Wayne, no es posible convencerlos de que eso no justifica lo que sea que hayan hecho, pero así son los adolescentes," suspiró, "se creen inmortales, invencibles, creen que lo saben todo y que pueden hacer todo," oprimió un botón de debajo de su escritorio y en menos de 5 segundos había dos guardias en la puerta. "Celda 561." les informó.

Ellos asintieron y lo dirigieron por una escalera hasta un pasillo donde sólo había puertas, con una ventanita en la parte de arriba.

"No causes problemas" le advirtió uno, amenazandolo con un dedo, abriendo una puerta y empujándolo dentro.

"¡Peters! Tienes nuevo compañero" dijo el otro con tono burlón.

Dick se encogió cuando azotaron la puerta y chocó con esta al hacerse para atrás, cuando un chico rubio de unos 17 años saltó de la litera.

"Hola, soy Joe, ¿tú eres?" preguntó amigablemente.

Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, pero por alguna razón el estilo le sentaba bien, tenía varias pecas en su rostro y sus ojos eran de color miel verdoso y dejaban salir un brillo travieso y curioso.

"Soy Dick" contestó él, tímidamente, eso hizo sonreír a Joe.

"Tranquilo, no te haré nada, deberías preocuparte de Max, él es el mayor buleador de aquí, pero mientras sepas contestarle no pasa nada," luego lo miró, "o mejor dicho, si te mantienes cerca de mí no te pasará nada."

Dick asintió y se acercó a la cama pero... repentinamente estaba en el suelo, ni siquiera supo cómo o cuándo pero su brazo le dolía, Joe lo sostenía hacia atrás y lo inmovilizaba con la rodilla en la espalda.

"Vaya, eres muy inútil," se burló, "tendrás que aprender a defenderte, y a sobrevivir," lo levantó, y lo cargó en su espalda, Dick seguía adolorido y confundido, "yo te enseño."

**P.D, este, es el cap más laaaargo que tengo... pasa las 2000 palabras, en serio -y eso que estuve leyendo y releyendo tratando de hacerla más chica- meh... ¿Ya vieron 6Grandes Heroes? está genial! Si no la han visto deben de! es altamente recomendable :D (el cabello de Joe podría ser como el de Hiro-pero rubio-) bien, hasta el prox sábado! ü/**


	12. La peor semana de su vida 2

"Miren chicos, el novato," gritó uno, y él y otros dos adolescentes se dirigieron a él.

Para el tercer día ahí, Dick ya conocía a la mayoría, por lo menos de vista, gracias a Joe.

Era hora de comer, hasta ese momento Joe había estado con él siempre, Dick no sabía qué había hecho para terminar ahí, y simplemente no le importaba, pero al parecer los demás le tenían miedo o respeto.

"Sin tu guardaespaldas no eres tan valiente, ¿no, enano?" se bufó uno, 'Kyle'.

Era al que Alex estaba golpeando el día en que llegó. Castaño claro-casi rubio-, lleno de pecas, uno de sus ojos- el derecho- tenía una marca negra parecida a un rasguño, cruzando el color miel verdoso de sus pupilas, era de la edad de Joe, de los más grandes ahí, Dick sabía que en un mes los dejarían salir bajo palabra porque simplemente el estado ya no podía mantenerlos por su edad.

Kyle iba acompañado por Max, un año menor que su compañero y aun así más alto que él, cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes, también tenía una marca, una cicatriz en su antebrazo izquierdo y hombro derecho, parecían cortadas y Dick las vio de casualidad en las duchas.

Un poco alejado de ellos, estaba Carlos, era casi de la estura de Kyle y se decía que tenía 15 años pero nadie estaba seguro; según Joe, su familia llegó escondida en un tren, sus rasgos lo delataban como latino: cabello castaño, ojos pardos, piel un poco morena- aunque a ese punto se veía más pálido por estar encerrado- nadie sabía qué había pasado, y nadie le iba a preguntar. No era muy hablador y su actitud te advertía mantenerte alejado.

"Kyle te hizo una pregunta, ¿acaso no escuchas, payaso?" medio gritó Max, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

No fue mucho tiempo antes que uno de los guardias comentara la noticia de su familia en el pasillo de habitaciones,- y vaya que el eco resonaba mejor que él mismo- informando a todos que el huérfano estaba entre ellos y no era nadie más que el niño nuevo.

Dick mantuvo la mirada baja, esperando que no le hicieran nada; Joe le enseñó a escabullirse de las peleas, o de problemas en general, y a evitar golpes, pero apenas habían pasado tres días y no era ni la mitad de bueno que Joe. Además Joe era sólo uno y en ese momento había tres.

"Parece que lo es." dijo Kyle, "tendremos que ayudarlo a recuperar su oído, ¿no chicos?"

"Uhh, mi papá sí que sabía cómo arreglar las cosas." Dijo Max fríamente, haciendo que Dick sintiera un escalofrío.

Kyle sonrió y lo levantó de la silla en que estaba, agarrándolo el cuello del uniforme. Dick se revolvió, incómodo, tratando de tocar el suelo con los pies, eso sólo hizo reir al adolescente.

"Vamos, vamos, pajarito, no te dolerá..." dijo, maliciosamente, "por siempre."

Lo giró en sus brazos y lo sostuvo frente a Max, para que éste lo golpeara. Dick sintió los primeros 5 golpes en su estómago y pecho, sus gemidos simplemente haciéndolos reir.

Se preguntó por qué Carlos no hacía nada, parecía no estar disfrutando lo que sus compañeros hacían, pero en realidad parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Los guardias sonreían y señalaban, Dick no escuchaba... Se dejó ir, simplemente esperando estar alucinando, deseando que eso fuera una pesadilla y se despertaría en un segundo.

De pronto Kyle lo soltó y él cayó al piso, levantó la mirada y vio a Joe. Tenía el brazo de Max tras su espalda, provocándole una mueca de dolor. Kyle se acercó y le ordenó que lo soltara, Joe rió pero lo hizo, tirándolo frente a Kyle. Max se sobaba la muñeca y se arrastró lejos de ellos, Kyle parecía a punto de explotar y lanzó un golpe, Joe atrapó su mano en el aire, giró sobre sí mismo y, como si fuera un baile, se envolvió en él hasta golpearlo en la cara con el codo, hubo un 'crack' y entonces los guardias entraron a la vista. Carlos ya no se veía por ninguna parte.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

"Hey, ¿Estás bien?" Dick levantó la cabeza de la almohada en el sofá de Alex, se notaba preocupado. Dick gimió y volvió a enterrar la cara en la almohada. "No te preocupes, recibirán un castigo," le informó, Dick no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar como golpeaba a Kyle, "Carlos no hizo nada realmente, pero igual recibirá una advertencia, y en cuanto a Joe..." Dick lo miró de nuevo. "Dentro de un mes tendrá que dejar este lugar, en realidad están pensando en liberarlo antes de tiempo, es la quinta pelea en dos semanas."

"No..." dijo Dick casi al instante. Sintió como su abdomen se encogía en dolor al hablar, pero lo ignoró, tenía que ayudar a Joe... "Él me ayudó, no lo saquen, es mi amigo, el único, no podría estar aquí sin él."

Alex pareció a punto de decirle algo, pero en cambio sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Muy bien, en cuanto salga de la celda 'C' puedes volver con él." Se levantó y le tendió a Zitcka, "necesitas descansar, esos moretones no me gustan para nada." Dick abrazó su peluche y en cuanto Alex salió, rompió a llorar.

Se había aguantado todo eso los últimos días, estar en el Centro, los golpes, la muerte de su familia, Joe en problemas, pero sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que se sentía más sólo que nunca.

Así, llorando por el dolor físico y mental, se quedó dormido.

**Lo sé, a diferencia del anterior es demasiado corto, espero les haya gustado ;D**

**Pobre Dick... Sufre mucho en su vida- y no será la ultima, ni lo peor :)- en el momento en que escribí lo de la liberación de Joe o pude evitar pensar en La Liberación- si vieron o leyeron The Giver(El dador de recuerdos) lo entenderán- yo no he visto la película, pero el libro está genial :3**

**Para la descripción de Carlos... me basé en el estereotipo, soy latina... no fue muy difícil Lol**

**Hasta el próximo sábadabado w**

**P.D si tienen instagram pueden buscarme, Carmen_Isabel98 (JustCarmen) y... subo imágenes, dibujos basados en esta, en otros OC, de mi escuela y de otras historias que leo (blablabla, un insta normal x6) bueno, si gustan pueden hacerlo (seguirme) FollowBack! o/ see'ya**


	13. La peor semana de su vida 3

"En serio, estoy bien," decía Dick, observando como Joe miraba con horror su abdomen, "¿tú? ¿Te lastimaron en la celda?"

Joe se rió.

"Hahaha, no..." sacudió el cabello de Dick y le pasó su playera. "En la celda no hay nada, sólo te encierran ahí por un rato para que pienses en lo que hiciste, lo malo es cuando te toca un castigo con el señor Alcaide," dijo en tono burlón, y Dick recordó a Kyle.

"¿Y qué haces para merecer esos castigos?" preguntó, curioso por saber qué hizo Kyle.

"No estoy seguro," respondió Joe, recostándose en la litera despreocupadamente, "pero posiblemente intentar escapar, robar algo o golpear a uno de los guardias sea una buena razón."

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos guardias.

"Grayson, te esperan en la oficina del Alcaide."

Joe lo miró sorprendido.

"Woah... ¿Acaso golpeaste a uno de esos gorilas mientras no estuve?" preguntó con aire juguetón, enviándole una sonrisa.

Uno de los guardias lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Joe se encogió de hombros y lo ignoró. "No dejes que te quiten la esperanza" le gritó mientras cerraban la puerta tras él.

Entró a la oficina por tercera vez, y se sorprendió de ver tanta gente.

Summers, Alex y dos desconocidos lo miraban desde la mesa; la primer desconocida, una mujer de entre 37 y 43 años, ojos verdes, cabello oscuro, lacio, agarrado en una cola de caballo con un broche, vestida en una falda azul a juego con un saco y tacones, una camisa blanca y un portafolios en la mano; el segundo era un hombre que se veía de la misma edad que la mujer, ojos cafés, cabello negro con unas entradas que prometían una calva eminente, vestía un traje negro y estaba en el centro de la mesa.

"Hola, Richard, por favor" saludó el hombre señalando una silla en medio de la habitación.

Dick se lo pensó un instante antes de ser empujado por uno de los guardias y se sentó. Los guardias salieron y cerraron la puerta.

"No te preocupes," lo tranquilizó Alex, "no hiciste nada malo."

Summers bufó, y le mandó una mirada de llena de odio a Dick.

"Richard, él es el juez Jordan, y ella es la srita Nichols, llevan tu caso de... Bueno, lo descubrirás en un momento." Alex le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Richard? Recuerdas aI señor Wayne, ¿cierto?" comenzó a hablar el juez. "Hablaste con él un poco la noche de... El último día del circo."

Dick agradeció que no dijera 'la noche en que tus padres murieron' y asintió.

"Resulta que... ¿Qué dirías sobre ir a vivir con él?" preguntó lentamente Jordan.

Dick se confundió y miró a Alex.

"El señor Wayne quiere tú custodia, no es una adopción, simplemente seria tú tutor y se haría cargo de ti," dijo Nichols, Dick la miró, "comida, ropa, educación... Un hogar."

Lo cierto es que Dick no podía creerlo.

"¿Por qué haría tal cosa?" preguntó, "Es decir, sólo hablamos un par de minutos y no- ¿Por qué le importaría?"

Nichols sonrió, "soy la abogada del Sr. Wayne," le informó, "y créeme, le importa."

"Pero sabemos que el Sr. Wayne es... Irresponsable." Interrumpió el juez. "La otra opción es enviarte a Willowood, es una casa-hogar, no estoy seguro de cómo terminaste aquí," lanzó a Summers una mirada acusadora y siguió, "pero créeme, este no es tu lugar, no mientras no hagas nada malo."

Summers volvió a bufar.

"No tienes ningún problema de desarrollo, eres inteligente y estás en edad de adaptarte a cualquier nuevo estilo de vida," comentó Alex. "Esperar a que cumpla 18, ya sea aquí o en Willowood, sólo va a minimizar las posibilidades de socializar." Eso se lo dijo a los otros tres adultos.

"Es por eso que es buena idea que el Sr. Wayne lo cuide," dijo Nichols, "con empresas Wayne, el chico tendría muchas oportunidades de desarrollo, sumando la caridad que el Sr. Wayne hace a Willowood y a muchos otros orfanatos."

Dick frunció un poco el ceño, no le gustaba que hablaran de él como si no estuviera ahí.

Summers parecía harta y aburrida, y miraba sus uñas mientras Nichols hablaba.

"Como bien saben todos, a la edad de ocho, misma edad que Richard, Bruce Wayne observó como sus padres fueron asesinados, sabe por lo que Richard está pasando y le brindaría un apoyo que ni con el Dr. O'connell podría encontrar."

Dick se preguntó quién era el Dr. O'connell.

"¿Dr. O'connell?" preguntó el juez. Para sorpresa de Dick, Alex habló.

"En eso tiene razón, soy psicólogo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es escuchar, supongo que prefieres algo más que sólo eso, ¿no, Richard?"

Dick salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su nombre, y al ver que le hablaba a él se preguntó si Alex sabía que le molestaba.

"Erm..." no supo que contestar exactamente, Joe lo apoyaba, Alex lo apoyaba, pero Joe se iría en poco tiempo y Alex tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse, Dick lo sabía, por eso no lo molestaba. Además, no quería otro padre, otra familia... Sentía que al aceptar ir con Bruce Wayne estaba negando su propia sangre.

"Claramente ya está a gusto aquí," Siseó Summers, "era de esperarse, éste es su lugar, lo saben, ya debe tener su bandita, formar parte de unos y aterrorizar a los demás internos por los próximos diez años."

Dick la miró, ¿hablaba enserio?

Alex rodó los ojos y selló uno de los papeles que tenía frente a él, se lo tendió al juez para que lo firmara y Nichols sonrió y lo guardó en el portafolios.

"Muy bien, el estado le dará la oportunidad a Bruce Wayne de mostrar que es responsable y puede cuidar a un niño."

Summers se sorprendió y poniéndose roja los fulminó a todos con la mirada.

"Es un gitano que ha perdido todo, no puedes aceptar que Wayne lo cuide, se robará todo y engañará a todos." Bramó.

"Como tu dijiste, Summers, " sonrió Alex, "aquí sólo aterrorizará a los internos, mejor que aterrorice a Bruce Wayne."

Y le guiñó un ojo a Dick.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

"¡Debes estar bromeando!" rió Joe cuando le contó para qué le habían hablado.

Dick lo miraba, sin saber que pensar exactamente. Joe estaba colgando de cabeza en su litera, Dick sentado en el piso.

"Si te molestaban por ser del circo y por tu enanura," rió, "ahora que serás el hijo adoptivo del príncipe de Gotham te irá peor..."

"En realidad no me adoptará, sólo será custodia..."

"Sólo imagina," continuó sin prestarle atención "el hijo gitano del príncipe de Cd. Gótica, ya puedo imaginar los periódicos y-"

"No seré su hijo- no será mi padre" interrumpió Dick, casi gritando "ni aunque sea adoptivo" murmuró Joe lo miró preocupado y se dejó caer, se sentó frente a él y lo miró fijamente.

"Tssssss, oye" comenzó "eres tan fácil de leer como un libro de kinder."

Dick ni siquiera levantó la mirada, se quedó ahí, viendo sus tenis- el símbolo de Batman ya se comenzaba a borrar-

"Te aseguro" continuó Joe, "que a tus padres les hubiera gustado que aprovecharas cada oportunidad que se te atravesara. Y no lo consideres traición, no los estás traicionando siempre y cuando conserves lo que te enseñaron."

Pudo ver una lágrima caer del rostro de Dick, vaciló un momento- eso no era lo suyo- pero se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo.

"No te preocupes, avecita, siempre que vueles serás un Grayson."

**Awwww... Joe me hace vomitar mariposas... ewgh -.-' bueno, espero les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz :D**


	14. La peor semana de su vida 4

Faltaba un día para que Bruce Wayne fuera a recoger a su protegido, tal niño estaba sentado en el patio, con la espalda pegada a la pared, en una esquina, observando a todos los demás.

Cuidándose de todos los demás.

Varios jugaban bascketball, Dick observó como el juego los distraía un rato de su vida. Reían y corrían, persiguiendo el balón, robándoselo... Era algo irónico que fueran buenos por la misma razón en que estaban ahí.

Robar y correr.

Dick estaba tan centrado en el balón, que no se dio cuenta de que Kyle- aprovechando que Joe estaba otra vez en sesión con Alex- se acercaba, pegado a la pared.

Como sea, se dio cuenta muy tarde, trató de escapar pero Kyle lo alcanzó del cuello de su playera y lo arrojó a la pared.

"Escuché que te vas, enano." Dick escuchó la palabra 'enano' y se tensó, Joe lo llamaba así... Pero lo hacía en forma... No de esa forma.

Vaya, era curioso como las palabras tenían diferente significado dependiendo en quién y cómo lo dijera.

"Te estoy hablando." Dick recibió un golpe en el estómago, " .Ignores." cada palabra con un golpe, hasta que lo soltó y Dick cayó en sus rodillas "así está muy bien, tonto."

Dick se rodeó el estómago con sus brazos, aguantando todo lo que podía para no gemir ni gritar.

"Ahora, cuéntame, enano" Kyle se agachó y le levantó la mirada para que lo viera a los ojos. "¿Quién, en su sano juicio, te deja salir?"

Dick lo miró a los ojos, en realidad no escuchó la pregunta de Kyle, estaba muy ocupado viendo los ojos de Joe.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Quizá porque al único en quién se había fijado realmente era Joe. Pero era obvio. Joe y Kyle tenían la misma edad, incluso había escuchado que ambos llevaban 3 años ahí dentro, y a Joe se le había escapado que junto con él, iban a liberar a otros 3 internos. Ahora que lo veía a la cara, le encontró cierto parecido con Joe.

Lo primero, los ojos, de un miel verdoso, eran idénticos a los de Joe, excepto por la línea negra que atravesaba su ojo derecho y el hecho de que los de él, al contrario de los de Joe, dejaban ver dolor e ira. Su cabello era un tono más oscuro y su rostro tenía muchas más pecas. Dick observó esto, mientras Kyle lo miraba y le preguntaba algo que él simplemente no escuchó.

Entonces sintió un golpe en su cara y algo líquido recorriéndola desde su labio hasta su cuello.

"Dicen por ahí que es Bruce Wayne." Siseo Kyle, "Qué pena que no te encontrará como esperaba."

Kyle comenzó a golpearlo, Dick se hizo bolita y trató de escapar pero estaba contra la pared. Kyle lo pateó y Dick golpeó su cabeza con el muro. Vio lucecitas frente a él y ya no sintió más fuerza.

Se dejó caer y observó la media Luna que se había formado viéndolos, aunque los veía borrosos. Vio como una figura salía a empujones de entre la media Luna y le quitaba a Kyle de encima, quién al verlo en el suelo había levantado él puño, escuchó el grito de Kyle junto un fuerte 'crack' y mientras a lo lejos los guardias se acercaban, ya no se dio cuenta de nada más.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Cuando Bruce llegó al día siguiente, no se esperaba encontrar a Dick en la oficina del Alcaide, o mejor dicho, en su consultorio, recostado en un sillón con una venda en la cabeza y golpes en la cara, y eso no era lo peor.

Como sea, Alex le dijo lo que pasó, Bruce ardía en rabia, aunque se calmó un poco cuando le dijeron que otro interno, amigo de Dick al parecer, llegó a salvar al menor y dejó peor a su atacante.

"¿Es tan grave como parece?" preguntó a Alex, quién meneó la cabeza.

"No, en realidad no," contestó, "tiene varios moretones en el abdomen pero cuando lo checaron me dijeron que lo peor hubiera sido alguna costilla rota. Lo más grave es la contusión pero igual es menor."

Dick se revolvió en el sillón, estirando un brazo dejándolo colgar por la orilla, como si buscara algo. Alex se levantó y se dirigió al estante de peluches, Bruce lo miraba atentamente. El psicólogo agarró un elefante de peluche y se lo puso a Dick en los brazos. Como si el niño hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba, se relajó y se volvió a acurrucar.

"Ese es el peluche que trajo del circo." observó Bruce, reconociéndolo.

Alex asintió y se volvió a sentar frente a él. Bruce observó al niño un momento, parecía tan... Roto.

No podía creer que tantas cosas le pudieran haber pasado en tan poco tiempo. Alex lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le arrojó una mochila al pecho.

"Esto es de él" le dijo, "como psicólogo no puedo decir nada que me haya dicho, aunque no me ha dicho nada, pero al observarlo un poco y ver sus cosas, tengo que decirle, señor Wayne, que será difícil olvidar lo que pasó, debe ayudarlo a superar, aceptar y seguir avanzando."

Bruce lo miró con un signo de interrogación en su frente, Alex señaló la mochila y le puso la mano en el hombro como despedida y salió.

Bruce se apresuró a abrirla y echar un vistazo a su contenido; dentro había un cartel enrollado, varias playeras y un par de pantalones, lo que ocupaba el mayor espacio era...

Un traje rojo lleno de brillo.

El traje de los Grayson voladores.

Un pequeño gruñido hizo que levantara su cabeza.

"Rrr- Dónde-?" Dick abrió los ojos y se sentó, Bruce podía decir que le dolía. "¿Dónde está Joe?" su voz sonaba preocupada, Bruce se sorprendió que le preguntara por otra persona cuando él mismo estaba adolorido y lleno de vendas.

"Tranquilo," dijo Bruce acercándose, "no creo que debas levantarte tan pronto."

Empujándolo suavemente del hombro, hizo que se recostara nuevamente en el sofá.

"¿Señor Wayne?"

Así que sí lo recuerda. Bruce asintió y le sonrió amistosamente.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Alex suspiró, ya no podía hacer nada, con suerte Dick no se enteraba al fin ese era su último día en el centro.

Al igual que el de los dos hermanos... Kyle lanzaba navajas con los ojos, dirección a Joe, quién simplemente miraba a las personas frente a él como si fueran un juego.

"Bien, no irán a Arkham ni a Blackgate" dijo la fiscal de distrito, "pero es libertad bajo palabra, una cosa, chicos, cualquier mínima cosa que hagan, y los mandaré a Blackgate por el resto de su vida."

Joe sonrió con sorna, burlándose de esa amenaza, y Kyle rodó los ojos, impaciente por salir.

Alex los miró frunciendo el ceño.

Kyle lo vio y por un momento, las navajas fueron hacia él antes de volver contra su hermano.

Alex sabía que las diferencias eran lo mejor, gemelos, casi. Unas cuantas pecas de más, un tono de cabello más claro... Sólo eran de vista, cosas obvias, al igual que el carácter: uno es alegre y ve el vaso medio lleno, burlón y tranquilo, sólo ataca cuando es atacado mientras que el otro ve el vaso medio vacío, siempre enojado y prefiere ser el primero en atacar.

Siempre peleando entre ellos...

Siempre ganando el primero...

Y un resultado es la pequeña cortada en el ojo de su gemelo.

Cuando Alex entró a la oficina, planeaba contarle al Sr. Wayne lo de sus liberaciones, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando vio que Dick ya estaba despierto. Lo notó más calmado con Bruce sentado cerca suyo.

"Richard, qué bueno que ya estás despierto, ¿listo para irte?" preguntó.

Dick le sonrió a Bruce y asintió, se cambió el uniforme del centro y abrazó a Zitcka.

Se podía ver que le dolía, pero no se quejó por la venda de su cabeza y prefirió reprimir los quejidos de sus moretones.

"¿Alex?" preguntó tímidamente, "¿Puedo despedirme de Joe?"

Alex titubeó.

"No, está en la sala C, nadie puede verlo." Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Vamos, Dick, hora de irnos." Dijo Bruce, cargando la mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Alfred los esperaba en la limo.

"Señor Wayne" lo llamó Alex "una última cosa, su compañero de celda, Joe, me contó que Dick tiene pesadillas, si eso continúa y él no habla con usted, me gustaría que lo trajera."

Bruce lo miró un segundo y asintió.

"Está bien, seguro no será un gran problema."

Por el brillo en los ojos del hombre, Alex supo que él también tuvo esas pesadillas cuando niño...

Esos recuerdos…

La muerte de sus padres.

* * *

**Adivinen quién ya está de vagaciones! DIGO-Vacaciones* (xD)**

**En fin esto no importa pq debo trabajar, pero sí importa porque en vez de esperar hasta los sabadábados voy a publicar los capítulos cada que los termine (solo uno por día) sin importar el día.**

**También esto es porque después del 24 (mñeh soy medio Grinch) salgo de viaje "en familia" para pasar año nuevo con más familia (shoot me) así que quizá me quedara a deber capítulos... Espero compensarlo con los de entre semana *sonríe inocentemente***

**Terminamos con la peor semana de su vida! YAY! Mañana volveremos a la línea original, espero no se hayan olvidado del problema... (Si, así es, MAÑANA)**

**P.D ¿A alguien le gustan los gatos? ¿Alguien quiere una? Es negra con el pecho blanco, la encontré hace como un mes en el mercado (trabajo en un mercado) y se iba a meter al puesto y la agarré y estaba muy débil y pulgosa, ahora está gordita, feliz y limpia... Si alguien es del DF y la quiere sería más fácil entregarla, ya estaría operada... creo... depende de cuándo la entregue (mediados de enero, o ya en corto) Si a alguien le interesa PM-me****... x9**


	15. Chapter 11

**Alex POV **

Summers hablaba y hablaba, yo no le ponía atención realmente, estaba concentrado en el niño frente a nosotros, jugando con su corbata, parecía aburrido, pero soy bueno en lo que estudié, y sabía que estaba más asustado que nada, quizá más asustado incluso que la primera vez que llegó aquí.

Cuando Summers se fue, el chico levantó la mirada y me sonrió. Su máscara de tranquilidad estaba bien puesta, me pregunto cuánto tiempo la podrá soportar...

"Parece que te metiste en problemas," dije sonriendo de vuelta, "¿A dónde ibas?"

Richard bajó la mirada, siempre que hace eso me recuerda a mi hijo... Pero eso no importa, cosas vienen cosas van, mientras él se decidía a responder o no, leí el documento que Summers me había dejado. Una completa stalker, tenía imágenes de los últimos 3 meses, de Richard y Bruce, y de Bruce sólo, y de la mansión. Era claro su problema, un trauma de la juventud...

Y Richard iba a pagar el precio.

"Quería ir al circo" murmuró.

Dejé los documentos en el escritorio y me acerqué a él.

"¿Al circo?" pregunté.

"Yo... Estaba abrumado y-" me miró, sus ojos azules brillando con una nueva inocencia, "sólo quería ir a algún lugar conocido."

Asentí, el chico era uno de los pocos que buscaban el pasado para sentir su familiaridad, la mayoría prefería olvidar, en especial cuando dolía.

"¿Tengo que vestir el uniforme y volver a estar ahí?" preguntó, apretando los puños.

"Aún no lo sé" respondí.

"Sé que Kyle ya no está, tampoco Joe, debieron salir hace dos meses, pero Max seguro sigue ahí dentro y no creo que...-" bajó la mirada.

Suspiré.

"Esta noche puedes quedarte en el consultorio, esperemos que Wayne venga por ti al amanecer" por la expresión en su rostro, supe qué pensaba, me arrodillé frente a él y puse una mano en su rodilla, tratando de calmarlo, "no temas, no hiciste nada malo, él no estará enojado, aunque quizá debería pero seguramente recuerda que después de... De la muerte de sus propios padres, él escapaba de la mansión y bajaba a la ciudad sólo para tranquilizarse, para despejarse un poco," me levanté y lo dirigí a la puerta del consultorio, "él entenderá."

Me sonrió un poco y se subió al sillón, no tenía a Zitcka consigo pero le di uno de los peluches que yo tenía. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejándolo descansar, era claro que lo necesitaba.

Los documentos de Summers seguían en mi escritorio, sus notas decían cosas del tiempo y trabajo de Wayne, a mi parecer estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, el tiempo que utilizaba saliendo con modelos lo utilizaba ahora con Richard, sólo había un problema.

Al parecer en las noches no había rastro de él en la mansión.

Bruce Wayne era una de las personas que despertaba mi curiosidad, yo tenía 15 cuando me enteré de la muerte de los Wayne, ellos ayudaban a mi familia, ayudaban a muchas familias, mis padres siempre les agradecieron porque gracias a esa ayuda yo pude estudiar.

Me parece increíble que una familia tan unida y feliz se haya roto en tan poco tiempo, a la velocidad de una bala- literalmente-. Pero más increíble como el único sobreviviente lo tomó.

Lo único que se sabe con certeza es que Bruce estuvo encerrado en su mansión varios días, con su mayordomo como única compañía, antes de regresar a la escuela y aparentar tranquilidad, se volvió callado y asocial.

Un par de veces el GCPD lo encontró en la noche caminando por la ciudad, cerca del teatro y callejón donde estuvo por última vez con sus padres.

Cuando desapareció muchos se asustaron, se preocuparon, Pennyworth no se vio en ningún lado pero se sabía que estaba en la mansión, algunos decían que el mismo mayordomo mató al joven Wayne para quedarse todo... Que idiotas.

Bruce aceptó el hecho de la muerte de sus padres y decidió abandonar cd. Gótica... huía de su pasado, él, como muchos otros, sólo quería olvidar. Volvió como alguien nuevo, decidido a seguir con lo que su padre comenzó, empresas Wayne volvió a ayudar a las personas, pero Bruce no es Thomas, aún tiene mucho que aprender.

"¿Dónde está?" La puerta se abrió de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos y sobresaltándome.

Bruce Wayne caminaba directo hacia mí con una hoja en la mano.

"Sé que Summers no lo llevó a ningún orfanato y Blackgate no acepta menores de edad," parecía preocupado, me miró, respiró y ya más tranquilo preguntó "¿Está bien?"

Sonreí.

"Señor Wayne, le aseguró que Richard está muy bien, no tiene ningún rasguño y le apuesto que se alegrará cuando sepa que vuelve a casa."

Wayne bajó la mirada.

"No..." murmuró, "no puedo llevarlo conmigo."

Me tendió la hoja que llevaba, y yo leí, estudiando al hombre frente a mí por el rabillo del ojo.

Podía decir que estaba triste y si no fuera por su personalidad, hubiera llorado.

La hoja decía que debido a la falta de interés mostrado por Bruce Wayne al estar a cargo de Richard Grayson... Le quitaban la custodia hasta nuevo aviso.

"Dick no viene conmigo a casa..." murmuró, "por lo menos no por ahora."

Salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Envolviendose en la soledad nuevamente.

* * *

**No sé si sentir pena por Bruce, Dick o incluso por mi... mñeh, todos tenemos problemas, todos necesitamos terapia xD (y no con mi mamá, es de las psicos mas locas que conozco)**

**Respondiendo a un review (Lightscales15): _UNO: No te deprimas! Me deprime que te deprimas, el mundo necesita más gente haciendo reir gente aunque sea cantando-graznando- con un gpo de amigos en el metro (es muy gracioso como te ven xD) DOS: Odio-ODIOCONTODOMISER- a ese tipo de maestros, creí que yo me había salvado, pero de pronto alguien dice que hay tarea en el aula virtual de química y GAHHH... muero *muere* POR ULTIMO: Salió para volver xD lo siento... con mucho gusto ayudo a quien sea a desaparec- enterrar cuerpos Y SIII! Joe saldrá próximamente, también me encariñé y me lastima tener que hacerle lo que le haré... un poco... Es bonito saber que las personas que aman perros y gatos por igual existen C:_**

**Disfruten su domingo y esperen el de mañana! Mas bullying contra Dick... xD**

**Si quieren ver que algo en especial le pase en su re-estancia en el centro, díganme y lo agregaré, tienen 72 hrs (luego Dick vuelve a salir-resale- del mini infierno)**

**BYE! **


	16. Chapter 12

**Dick POV **

No otra vez.

¿Por qué?

El uniforme me queda igual de grande, la cama es mucho más incómoda ahora que me había acostumbrado a la cama en la mansión, la celda es mucho más grande sin Joe aquí...

Max me vio cuando me traían y sin dudarlo me gritó que estaba muerto...

Quiero ir a casa.

Quiero ir al circo.

Quiero ir con Bruce.

Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

**No POV**

Dick estaba sentado, de nuevo, en la esquina donde estuvo la última vez. En tres meses no había cambiado mucho. Llegó gente nueva y se fueron algunos. La cancha de básquet seguía ocupada por ladrones, corriendo de un lado a otro, golpeándose en algún momento para quitarse el balón, liberando adrenalina.

"¡Oye, Dick!"

Dick se estremeció al escuchar su nombre. Uno de los jugadores lo miraba, él tenía un golpe en la cara, pelirrojo de ojos verdes con un brillo de misterio y curiosidad, estaba en el centro desde la primera vez que Dick entró. Apenas tenía 14 años y como siempre, Dick se preguntaba qué hizo para llegar ahí.

"Nos falta uno, ¿entras?"

Dick los recorrió con la mirada, todos eran mucho más grandes que él.

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, Max se acercó a él, desde una de las mesas, Dick lo miró y decidió que era preferible jugar a morir.

La mayoría de los jugadores tenían entre 14 y 15 años, los más jóvenes preferían mantener su espacio.

En cuanto entró, Dick se encontró con el balón, corrió y esquivó a la mayoría por entre las piernas, todos se divertían... Por ahora, Dick sólo esperaba que nadie comenzara a ser competitivo e iniciara una pelea.

El mismo que lo llamó a jugar se puso frente a él, tapando el aro, Dick no pudo evitar recordar a los ladrones de su noche como Robin.

Con un aire determinado- junto con adrenalina-, botó el balón por un lado del adolescente y se barrió por entre sus piernas, atrapó el balón y lo lanzó al aro.

Todos lo miraron asombrados y divertidos, uno de ellos incluso le revolvió el cabello antes de seguir jugando, Dick los siguió, no logrando olvidarse de la mirada asesina que Max le lanzaba desde el muro.

Ya no volvió a tocar el balón por tanto tiempo, pero en poco tiempo aprendió a robarlo y hacer pases efectivos a su equipo.

Para cuando fueron a quitarles el balón y los llevaron de vuelta a sus celdas, Dick se sentía menos tenso, Maty -el pelirrojo- le sonrió amistosamente.

Dick no esperaba encontrar a alguien que remplazara o llenara el espacio de Joe, pero saber que no todos querían torturarlo lo ayudó a creer que podría soportar el tiempo que estuviera ahí...

Aunque esperaba que fuera poco.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Bruce suspiró exasperadamente, la señorita Nichols miraba a todos con ojos de navajas, esperando que firmaran una simple hoja frente a ellos.

"Nichols, usted sabe que desde un principio yo estaba en una posición dudosa con respecto a Bruce Wayne, no creo que-"

"Por favor, juez Jordan," interrumpió Bruce sin poder evitarlo, "la mansión se había convertido en un hogar para Dick. Alfred y yo lo vemos como parte de la familia, yo... Me encariñé con el niño y de verdad quiero seguir teniendo la custodia. A pesar de mis ausencias durante las noches, puedo asegurarle que siempre estuve con él cuando me necesitaba. No falté ni una sola vez a calmar una de sus pesadillas."

"¿Sigue teniendo pesadillas?" preguntó una mujer de cola de caballo y gafas, la doctora Allen, psicóloga, levantó una ceja al escuchar eso, "Nadie del centro nos dijo que siguiera teniendo pesadillas, ni que las haya tenido."

"El doctor O'conell me informó que su compañero de celda le contaba de sus malas noches," dijo un hombre joven de cabello castaño, "creo que se refería a las pesadillas, pero ya saben que la técnica de Alex es que sus pacientes se concentren en sí mismos para que se den cuenta de su error. Nunca hizo preguntas al respecto, y Richard no le contaría nada."

"Bruce," llamó Nichols a su cliente, "¿Alguna vez, Richard habló contigo sobre sus temores?"

Bruce la miró, no estaba seguro de querer contar eso, al fin y al cabo el niño se los había confiado a él y solo a él.

Aunque no le preguntaron de qué exactamente… Claro, debía recordar porque Linda era su abogada de confianza.

Lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Se puede saber qué le dijo, señor Wayne?" preguntó Allen.

Bruce la miró, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Lo lamento doctora pero no creo que sea mi deber divagar lo que me confía mi protegido, o ex-protegido por ahora, sé que usted como psicóloga lo entenderá."

Allen torció los labios, pero no dijo nada más.

El juez Jordan suspiró.

"Tiene dos días para preparar algo, señorita Nichols. Bruce, tendrás que demostrarme a mí y a otras doce personas que eres capaz de cuidar al niño, así como dar a conocer un hogar apto para menores."

Lanzó una mirada a Linda que claramente decía 'encárgate' y firmó el documento en el que se citaba a la corte a Bruce Wayne para recuperar el derecho de su custodia.

"Summers sigue a cargo del chico," mencionó el castaño de nuevo, "¿No debería estar aquí?"

"La señorita Summers," respondió Nichols inmediatamente, "dijo que tenía cosas que requerían de su atención, cosas más importantes que buscar un futuro para ese chico de circo."

Jordan frunció el ceño, y no fue el único, Bruce solo miró por la ventana, ignorando y evitando decir en voz alta lo que su mente blasfemaba de esa mujer.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Dick levantó la mirada lentamente.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía como su sangre recorría su cuerpo en ese momento de pánico; sus músculos estaban tensos, entre esperando recibir el primer golpe y salir huyendo de ahí, su mente susurrándole maneras de escapar y recodándole movimientos de Batman y/o Gatubela.

"Así que Wayne decidió devolverte, ¿no?" bufó Max, la regadera detrás de él era mil veces más interesante para Dick, "Kyle tenía razón después de todo, alguien como tú solo tiene un lugar en la vida y es justo así," diciendo esto, agarró a Dick por el cabello y lo tiró frente a él, dejándolo de rodillas sobre el piso mojado, haciendo que la parte de las rodillas del uniforme se oscureciera con el agua.

"No creo que nadie venga, es decir, sí, vaya que eres bueno jugando básquet," siguió Max, "pero por favor, solo mírate, eres una basura inútil que ni la más loca recolectora te agarraría."

De repente Carlos estaba detrás de Max, callado como siempre, llevaba algo envuelto en su playera.

Max sonrió, haciendo que Dick se estremeciera, aún con la mano de Max agarrándolo fuertemente del cabello, manteniéndolo abajo.

"Creo que aún no sufres lo suficiente para ser libre." Siseó Max, estirando la mano hacia Carlos.

Para horror de Dick, Carlos le tendió un encendedor y una cuchara.

"Fue muy difícil conseguir esto," mencionó Max, Carlos no hizo más que encogerse de hombros, viendo con atención como a Dick se le dilataban las pupilas por puro terror, "deberías estar agradecido de que nos tomemos tantas molestias por ti."

Dick respiraba entrecortadamente, viendo el encendedor en la mano de Max. Carlos se acercó a él y lo sostuvo, Max comenzó a calentar la cuchara con el encendedor mientras su compinche le quitaba la playera a Dick, quien trataba de zafarse sin lograrlo completamente.

Carlos lanzó la playera y le tapó la boca a Dick con una mano, mientras con la otra torcía su muñeca para evitar que siguiera retorciéndose, Dick trató de morderlo pero recibió un golpe en el estómago, de parte de Max.

"Quieto, payaso," ordenó "no me obligues a hacer más de lo que tengo planeado."

Dicho esto, oprimió la cuchara ardiente en el pecho del niño, cuyo grito quedó ahogado en la mano del otro atacante.

Dick sintió como su piel ardía, el metal conoció otras tres veces el fuego, su piel conoció el metal. Hasta que Max se hartó y simplemente acercaba el encendedor a su piel, esto no lo quemaba tanto como la cuchara, pero sí le ardía.

La voz en su mente comenzó a darle ánimo, o al menos lo intentó, aunque para ese momento el pequeño veía el vaso más medio vacío que medio lleno.

_Aguanta, Dick… _

_Bruce vendrá por nosotros…_

_Estoy seguro…_

_Cuando esto termine, volveremos a volar._

_No pierdas la esperanza…_

_Se lo prometiste._

_Lo prometiste a ambos…_

* * *

**Bieeeen... Esto fue algo así: Tengo este amigo que le gusta mucho el básquet y me dijo "no puedes ser tan mala, no todos los del centro han de querer torturarlo" y luego mencionó que el centro tenía cancha de básquet y que era algo bobo que pusiera lo que pienso de que los ladrones practican jugando básquet (lol) al final decidí que si esto solo va a durar dos días, debía aprovechar... whops... (eso no es lo peor que le pasa, les recuerdo que aún no conoce al Joker ni a Dos Caras D:) **

**Tengo una sorpresa de Bruce! Sé que les va a gustar, ya verán qué hace...**

**Y por los planes para Joe... En cuanto Dick sea Robin se sabrá! (muajajaja xD)**

**Para aquellos que aún tienen clases: Procrastinen hasta más no poder! **

**Bonito Lunes :3 **


	17. Chapter 13

Alex sobaba la espalda de ese pequeño bulto acurrucado en su pecho. Los guardias, unos bobos, tardaron al menos dos horas en darse cuenta que faltaban tres personas en el comedor, y otra hora pasó mientras los buscaban. Al final Alex también se unió a la búsqueda, los encontraron saliendo de las duchas, pero faltaba uno.

El más joven del centro yacía acostado bajo una regadera, inmóvil, recibiendo el agua sin notarlo. Su playera estaba tirada a un lado, su pecho tenía quemaduras en varios puntos y la piel estaba roja. Revisaron, Carlos traía consigo una cuchara, Max un encendedor. La Sala C no sería suficiente...

"Quiero ir a c-casa."

Alex bajó la mirada hacia los llorosos ojos azules que le rogaban.

"Lo lamento," respondió, sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón al ver desaparecer la esperanza de esos ojos.

Dick escondió su rostro nuevamente, siguió sollozando hasta quedarse dormido, no sin antes murmurar una última cosa:

_"Quisiera haberme ido con ellos." _

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Bruce miraba como Linda y Alfred arreglaban la mansión, no muy seguro de si lo que él mismo hacía estaba bien.

Claro que no, no estaba bien.

Bruc- Batman estaba sentado en la cueva, se suponía que estaba en la torre Wayne pero él simplemente no podía salir.

Se sentía inútil, indefenso... Odiaba eso.

Apagó la pantalla y se cambió, esta vez ni siquiera Batman lograba disipar esos sentimientos. Salió por una de las entradas secretas hacía la ciudad y se dirigió al Centro. Su mente daba vueltas a todo, concentrado en su camino, sus palabras y su alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía qué hacía, simplemente se dejaba guiar por sus pies, sin saber exactamente por qué se dirigió hasta allí, o qué era lo que hacía sentado en el área de visitas.

Dick lo miró con sorpresa... ¿Ese era Dick? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sólo dos días. Menos de dos días. ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado en menos de 48 horas?

Su cabello negro estaba seco y despeinado de una forma que parecía un poco loco, sus ojos que alguna vez tenían un brillo alegre y travieso ahora se veían un poco rojos... Había estado llorando.

Alex estaba detrás de él, cuando vio a Bruce lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y miró a Dick, esperando ver su reacción, pero él menor sólo lo miraba, ni una sola emoción en su rostro.

"Vamos, Richard, Bruce vino a verte."

Empujó un poco a Dick por la espalda, el niño caminó lentamente, estudiando los movimientos de Bruce con sus ojos. Alex se quedó cerca de la puerta, observando a ambos.

"Hola, Dick," saludó Bruce.

"Hola," la voz de Dick también estaba seca de emociones, sólo se escuchaba cansada.

"Pronto vendrás a casa, ¿está bien?" a Bruce le tembló un poco la voz al ver y escuchar así a Dick, "Alfred te extraña, al igual que yo."

Dick asintió, la mesa más interesante que el hombre frente a él.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Bruce. Dick sacudió la cabeza.

Se quedaron ahí por un momento, el tiempo continuó pasando y Dick levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su guardián.

"Bruce..."

Bruce, al verlo a los ojos, se encogió por dentro, enfureció.

Conocía esa mirada, ya la había visto antes en su espejo...

"No Dick," dijo, "no hubiera sido mejor si hubieras subido al trapecio con ellos." Dick volvió a bajar la vista. "Ni tampoco será mejor si decides alcanzarlos por voluntad propia," murmuró Bruce.

"Oye, ¿recuerdas qué me prometiste esa noche?" Dick asintió lentamente sin alzar la vista. "Debes mantener esa promesa," pidió Bruce, "por mí, por tus padres, ¿les hubiera gustado que pensaras así?" Dick negó aún sin levantar la vista. "Entonces por ellos," Bruce ignoró la advertencia de 'no contacto fisico' y se levantó a abrazarlo.

Al principio, Dick se tensó, pero luego devolvió el abrazo.

"Te extraño, Bruce," gimió.

Bruce asintió.

"Y yo a ti, pero ya verás que en poco tiempo volverás conmigo y con Alfred."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Ya es una promesa."

Bruce tuvo que soltarlo cuando dos guardias se acercaron. Ignoró lo que dijeron y vio, indefensa e inútilmente, como Dick era guiado por la puerta hacia su celda, otra vez.

"Bruce," Alex se acercó, "necesito hablar contigo."

Lo guió hacia su oficina, para sorpresa de Bruce lo llevó a la puerta de su consultorio y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón, Alex frente a él, estudiándolo.

Batman apareció en la mente de Bruce, adaptando una posición de defensa, la paranoia acompañando el sentimiento indefenso.

"Bruce," inició Alex, y Batman se tensó, "ayer dos de los internos atacaron física y mentalmente a Richard."

Batman se relajó un poco, Bruce en cambio se tensó.

"¿Qué?"

"Por la mañana todo estuvo bien, incluso aceptó jugar un poco con los demás en la cancha de básquet, pero a la hora de la comida él y otros dos chicos desaparecieron del comedor, los encontramos en las duchas y él…" Alex sacó un sobre y se lo tendió a Bruce, "lo quemaron y golpearon."

Bruce miró las fotos, sorprendido y enojado.

"¿Para qué las fotos?"

"Necesito evidencia para enviar a los otros dos a Blackgate," respondió Alex, "cruzaron la delgada línea que los mantenía aquí. Mañana vendrá Summers junto con el juez Jordan a ver a Dick, le mostraré la evidencia al juez y con suerte Dick también sale de aquí."

"¿Quiénes hicieron esto?"

"Eso es confidencial, lo siento Bruce."

Bruce asintió.

"Sólo dos días más," dijo, "en dos días, Dick vuelve a casa conmigo."

Alex sonrió un poco, luego sacó una libreta y le mostró algo a Bruce.

"Cuando lo encontramos, Dick estaba ido, no notó cuando lo levanté ni cuando lo vendaron, de pronto rompió a llorar y gemir," Alex lo miró seriamente, "temo que quiera intentar algo estúpido."

Bruce asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería.

"Entonces me temo que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo está tomando todo esto, creí que sólo necesitaría a alguien que lo apoye pero-"

Bruce suspiró.

"Necesita a sus padres," afirmó Alex, "al menos un padre."

Bruce salió, sin saber que hacia pero concentrado en sus movimientos, otra vez.

Cuando llegó a la mansión se sorprendió de ver todo igual, sólo faltaban unas cuantas cosas del librero y de algunas paredes.

"¿Creí que tenía que ser apropiado para niños?" preguntó a los otros dos adultos cuando los encontró en la cocina.

Linda sonrió y asintió.

"Y ya lo es, sólo quitamos esos extraños adornos que trajiste de tu viaje a África y los cuadros que estaban en peligro de caerse. Arregla los clavos y los puedes volver a colgar," dijo sonriente.

"Pareces muy feliz," observó Bruce.

"Bueno, con tan pocas diferencias será mucho más sencillo convencer a Jordan, en cambio si hubiéramos tirado y reconstruido esto," levantó los brazos refiriéndose a toda la mansión, "hubieras puesto en duda todo eso de hogar acogedor sin peligro de muerte."

Bruce la miró confundido, Alfred rio un poco.

"Salió en las últimas noticias, señor," mencionó pasándole un control, "¿Cómo está el joven Richard?"

Bruce oprimió un botón y la tele se prendió, dejando ver la grabación que Alfred había sacado, hablaban de algo sobre ese lado de la ciudad cuando el camarógrafo vio a Bruce y lo enfocó, el millonario caminaba sin prestar atención a nada, hacia el Centro.

"Y así tenemos un poco más de evidencia para que la preocupación del joven Bruce Wayne lo ayude a recuperar la custodia de Richard Grayson." sonrió la reportera, "dejando un poco de lado los chismes del día, seguimos informando sobre el extrañ-" Y continuó con su reporte del 'fenómeno azul'.

Bruce frunció el ceño ante eso del _'fenómeno azul' _pero Alfred lo vio y señaló a Nichols con un discreto movimiento de cabeza.

Bruce suspiró.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

"¿Ya no sacas al pequeño mono?" Gatubela saltó frente a él, cayendo agilmente sobre sus tacones, "lástima, esa avecita sí me caía bien."

Batman gruñó, no esperaba encontrarla, normalmente ella lo esquivaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Selina?"

"Prrrr... Creí que habíamos acordado que tú no usarías mi identidad si yo no conocía la tuya," dijo con un tono juguetón, "sólo buscaba al monito, no te preocupes, dejaste muy claro que no existe ni existirá nunca un 'nosotros', ¿recuerdas?"

Batman la miró.

"¿Qué quieres con Robin?" preguntó, ignorando la segunda parte.

"Sólo quería ver cómo está," respondió escogiéndose de hombros, "es un buen niño, te ama, y es tan inocente."

Batman casi sonríe, casi.

"Lo sé."

"No está en problemas, ¿o sí?" preguntó ella preocupada.

"No, sólo está... cansado," dijo recordándolo, sólo que no mencionó el hecho de que parecía estar cansado de la vida.

Gatubela se paró junto a él, columpiando su látigo casualmente, sin darse cuenta que el vigilante observaba el edificio del frente, una ventana en particular, y no sólo las calles.

"¿Sabes algo del fenómeno azul?" preguntó el detective.

"Estoy aquí por lo mismo," respondió ella, "una amiga está infectada y parece que la cosa sale de por aquí, no me imagino como están controlando ese lugar," señaló el Centro con la cabeza.

"Ahí no hay rastros de infección."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Y esta vez no puedes responder que eres Batman," preguntó ella.

"Ya entré, todo está normal" tristemente, respondió.

"Muy bien," dijo ella sin importancia, "sólo para estar seguros, ¿no notaste algo fuera de lo normal? Como... No sé... ¿Que en vez de pelearse y jugar baloncesto estuvieran cantando, llorando y abrazándose unos a otros?"

Batman la miró de nuevo, entrando en ese mar verde, luchando contra la corriente.

"¿Cómo sabes qué hacen ahí dentro normalmente?" preguntó, logrando desviar la vista antes de ahogarse y dejarse llevar.

Selina también desvió la mirada.

"Sólo lo sé."

Batman dejó que sus ojos la estudiaran por un momento, tomando detalle de como la luz de Luna llena hacia que se viera más hermosa. Sacudió esos pensamientos y saltó a la calle, seguido por ella.

Entraron al drenaje y caminaron en silencio hasta encontrar algo.

"Mira," Gatubela señalaba la pared, había algo viscoso impregnado entre los ladrillos.

Batman se acercó sin decir palabra y comenzó a agarrar una muestra.

"¿Qué crees que sea?" preguntó Gatubela.

"No lo sé, pero dentro de unas cuantas horas lo haré."

"¿Crees que sea permanente?" siguió ella, "necesitaríamos una cura."

Batman guardó la muestra y siguieron caminando, siguiendo el rastro.

"¿Quién crees que esté detrás de esto?"

"No lo sé," gruñó Batman, "el Joker sigue en Arkham, al igual que Harley, Harvey, Frío, Hiedra y Nygma. No sé a quién más se le ocurriría jugar con cosas como esta."

Gatubela guardó silencio cuando llegaron a una puerta. Batman se lo agradeció mentalmente y abrió la puerta un poco para echar un vistazo. Sólo se veían dos hombres y estaban de espaldas a ellos. Batman entrecerró los ojos y señalando a los hombres entraron.

El murciélago apareció frente ellos y agarró a uno del cuello de la camisa, el otro, lleno de miedo, corrió a la salida sólo para ser interceptado por la gata, quién lo dejó inconsciente.

"¿Qué es esto?" interrogó Batman, "¿Para quién trabajas y qué planea?"

"Por eso eres el mejor detective, ¿hu?" se burló Gatubela.

El hombre en las manos de Batman temblaba de miedo.

"Yo- yo no-"

"Dilo ahora o te irá peor," siseó Gatubela.

"No sé, en serio, soy nuevo y-" Batman apretó más los puños y el hombre casi se pone a llorar, "¡Bane lo ordenó! Pero está siguiendo las órdenes de alguien más, sólo que no sé quién es. ¡Lo juro!"

Gatubela lo fulminó con la mirada, Batman lo dejó inconsciente y lo esposó con su compañero.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó ella, saliendo del drenaje.

"Bane es peligroso, tú te vas a casa," respondió el caballero oscuro.

Ella le lanzó navajas con los ojos, y él la miró fijamente, entrando de nuevo a ese mar verde.

Pero esta vez se dejó llevar.

Ella se sorprendió, pero devolvió el beso, deseando internamente que nunca terminara.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Dick despertó sudando, de nuevo, se tranquilizó un poco antes de desenredar la sabana que lo cubría. Se levantó la playera para ver las marcas de cuchara, le ardían, de nuevo.

Suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana.

'Lo prometiste.'

'Olvida esa promesa, nadie te sacará de aquí, mejor prepárate para demostrarles quién manda ahora.'

_'Nunca haríamos eso. Lo sabes.' _

_'Todo es posible, y Summers lo dijo.' _

_'¿Solo porque Summers lo dijo, vamos a hacerlo?' _

_'Es lo que la gente espera, ¿por qué no?' _

Dick ignoró las voces de su mente al ver las figuras de Batman y Gatubela saltando desde la azotea de enfrente.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando despejarse un poco.

"Una promesa es una promesa."

* * *

**Es tarde, lo sé... y es que olvidé mi celular en el mercado y el capitulo estaba ahí y blablabla... oopsy**

**Bruce no sabe lo que hace, solo lo hace, sé que les ha pasado, es normal. Como cuando caminan hacia el transporte sin poner atención en las cosas pero aun así ir alerta porque por esas calles por donde les gusta caminar pasan cosas...**

**Mi hermano (dulce y odioso hermano) me dijo que hiciera algo para que no fuera muy repetitivo, así que salió El Fenomeno Azul... No, no tengo idea de qué saldrá con eso pero me basaré en las peleas de Batman Arkham Origins para Bane y S- su jefe misterioso... (oops ._.)**

**NO, Dick no es esquizofrénico (XD) ¿no les pasa que de pronto están pensando en algo y en su cabeza hay diferentes voces para cada punto de vista sobre el tema? ¿No? Uy... a mí sí, a veces tengo esas confrontaciones conmigo misma pq la voz cuerda de mi mente dice que no y yo digo que por qué y otra voz dice que sí y ñaaaam... (así como Krong que tiene su ángel y su demonio pero sin que se aparezcan en los hombros xD)**

**Amo la relación de Gatubela con Batman, enserio, vomito mariposas. Tenía que agregarlo así que ahí está (:3)**

**Lightscales15: ¡TODO ES CULPA DE MAX -buenoenrealidadyolohagohacerloquehaceperomeh- ¡ODIALO A ÉL!**

**Si termino el siguiente capitulo en las próximas 4 horas lo subo, si no... lo subiré más o menos a esta hora mañana, jejeje**

**¡Dulces pesadillas!**


	18. Chapter 14

Summers entró a la oficina, hace sólo 20 minutos le pidieron estar ahí para hablar del payaso, estaba segura que querían enviarlo con Wayne, que tontería, tenía pruebas suficientes para lo contrario.

En cuanto se sentó, le dieron un sobre con varias fotografías y un reporte sobre 'abuso', querían mandar a los dos responsables, unos chicos menores de 17, a Blackgate.

Eso no tenía sentido...

A ella no la dejaron enviar a Grayson ahí.

Dijeron que era muy joven y tuvo que conformarse con Alex y su estúpido centro.

En las fotos se veía al niño golpeado y quemado con lo que parecía una cuchara, los moretones no eran tan serios, el mocoso sólo estaba haciendo un drama innecesario.

Al menos eso pensó Summers.

"Los responsables son menores, no pueden enviarlos a Blackgate." Dijo.

"Bromeas, ¿verdad?" Alex la fulminó con la mirada, "hace poco más de tres meses querías que un niño de ¡nueve años fuera enviado a Blackgate!"

Jordan le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, Alex se cruzó de brazos y Summers cerró el sobre.

"Tengo mis razones para lo que hago."

"Sabes que en estos trabajos," reprendió Jordan, "la vida personal, junto con los traumas y rencores, debe ser tomado como ejemplo y lección, sin envolverlo en el caso."

Summers bajó la mirada murmurando algunas cosas entre dientes.

"Richard irá con Bruce Wayne," afirmó Alex.

"¿Por qué tan seguro?" siseó Summers.

"Esto llegó cinco minutos antes que tú."

El juez le pasó una hoja.

Era un formato de adopción, los ojos de Summers se abrieron en sorpresa para luego llenarse de enojo.

"¿Quién aprobó esto?" demandó.

"Al parecer el señor Wayne decidió que la custodia no era suficiente, y ahora quiere adoptarlo," informó Alex.

"su abogada, la srita Nichols, quiso llevar la solicitud directo a Willowood, tuvieron que hablar con O'connell y-"

"Firmé para aprobarla," terminó el psicólogo, "Willowood sólo tuvo que llevarlo a Servicios Sociales y ellos aceptaron."

"Summers," llamó Jordan, "te van a suspender por dos meses."

"¿Qué?" preguntó, más furiosa que nada, "¿Por qué?"

"Por enviar a un niño inocente a un reclusorio," respondió Alex como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, "debiste saber que si Wayne quería al chico, de una u otra forma ibas a pagar."

Summers frunció el ceño y miró el formato de nuevo.

"¿Y no les parece extraño que Wayne quiera tener a ese niño?" dijo fríamente.

"Sé a dónde vas con eso," dijo Jordan, "no eres la única que lo ha dicho, no, Bruce Wayne no es un pedófilo."

Summers les devolvió la hoja y salió echando humo, nadie notó el extraño brillo azul que cubrió sus ojos por un segundo.

"Sí aceptarás la adopción, ¿verdad?" preguntó Alex.

"No lo sé, primero quiero que Richard pase una semana con él, como antes. Debo investigarlo un poco."

"¿Investigarlo?"

"Como dije, Summers no es la única, ni la primera en creer que hay algo raro sobre Wayne queriendo al chico."

Alex suspiró.

"No les adviertas." Ordenó el juez.

"Ya sé," respondió, reprimiendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, "no lo haré."

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Dick miraba medio atontado a Bruce y a Alfred, parados frente a él, Zitcka en la mano del joven millonario, una caja de pizza esperando en las manos del mayordomo.

'_Debe ser un sueño. Ahora voy a despertar…'_

'_No es un sueño, bobo. Ahora acéptalo. Lo hizo.'_

Dick sonrió y corrió hacia ellos, Bruce lo atrapó y lo cargó, dejando que el niño lo envolviera en sus brazos.

"Lo hiciste," le dijo al millonario mientras su mayordomo reía suavemente.

"Pues claro que lo hice," respondió Bruce, "lo prometí."

Dick sonrió aún más y dejó que lo dejara en el suelo, tomó a Zitcka y la abrazó con un brazo, la otra mano agarrando firmemente a Bruce, como advirtiendo que ya no se iba a separar de él.

"Su favorita, joven Richard," dijo Alfred, entregando la pizza cuando se acomodaron en la parte de atrás de la limo, "y la señorita Katie le manda esto."

Le tendió una paleta y la sonrisa de Dick se agrandó.

Volvía a casa.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

"No."

"Pero quiero hacerlo."

"No."

"¿Tampoco puedo ir a buscar a Gatubela?"

Batman suspiró.

Dick estaba encima de la mesa a un lado del teclado de la computadora, colgando la cabeza por el borde, mirando a su mentor con ojos divertidos.

"¿Por qué harías eso?" preguntó el murciélago.

Dick se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué no? Es divertida."

Batman se frotó el rostro y bajó su capucha.

"Dick, quizá cuando seas más grande. Por ahora hay problemas con Bane, no solo con la droga. Tú te quedas aquí, en la mansión."

Dick hizo pucheros, haciéndolo ver más pequeño que de lo que era.

"Joven Richard, esa posición parece un tanto incomoda." Alfred llegó con una bandeja, Dick giró y se sentó de chinito, sin bajar de la mesa.

"Vuelvo en cuatro horas." Informó Bruce, poniéndose de nuevo la máscara y dirigiéndose al batimovil.

Alfred asintió y Dick le sonrió.

"Hora de ir a dormir, joven Richard."

"Pero-"

Ante la mirada de Alfred, mejor no discutir.

Dick se bajó y subió las escaleras, siguiendo al mayordomo.

Batman lanzó algo, su compañera temporal lo atrapó, y estudió el tono morado de la sustancia contra luz.

"¿Es la cura?" ronroneó.

"Sí. Al parecer es como cualquier droga, no sé qué querrá Bane con eso, el trabaja con Venom, esto no es para nada similar."

"Recuerda que dijeron que él seguía otras ordenes."

"Aún no la están vendiendo."

"Eso es quizá porque no está completa."

"En efecto," dijo una voz detrás de ellos, "la gatita tiene razón."

Batman giró y lanzó un batarang, Gatubela preparó su látigo.

Bane rió, esquivó el batarang y se quitó la chamarra.

Activó la llave de su muñeca, la sustancia verde comenzó a correr por la manguera conectada a su cuello, la mascara de su rostro dejaba ver sus ojos llenos de determinación y furia. Comenzó a crecer, Batman entornó los ojos, Gatubela miraba asombrada.

"Vete." Ordenó Batman a Gatubela.

Ella bufó.

"Sí, claro. Nos vemos en tu apartamento, oh espera, no sé quién seas…" y por el tono en que lo dijo, en realidad no le importaba.

Batman le envió una de sus batimiradas.

Bane corrió hacia ellos, ambos saltaron y lo esquivaron, Batman trató de cortar la manguera de su nuca pero Bane lo agarró de la capa y lo lanzó a una pared. Gatubela rodeó su cuello con el látigo y saltó para quedar en sus hombros. El amante de esteroides trató de quitársela de encima sin lograrlo.

Batman corrió de nuevo hacia ellos, saltó por encima de Bane, golpeando a Bane con un batarang hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y chocara él mismo con un muro. Gatubela saltó de su espalda, Batman se adelantó a aturdirlo con su capa para luego saltar por encima de él apoyándose en sus hombros, jaló el conducto despegándolo de su cuello, logrando cortarlo con un batarang antes de que Bane lo volviera a agarrar de la capa.

Batman se zafó y saltó alejándose, Gatubela apareció a un lado de él. Cuando Bane tuvo su tamaño normal, Gatubela se acercó y lo volvió a rodear con su látigo.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Dick se envolvió en su cobija, Zitcka fuertemente contra su pecho.

No podía dormir.

Su mente no paraba de divagar, en todo.

Se levantó, se dirigió al baño y se echó agua en la cara. Se miró en el espejo, su fleco mojado escurriendo en su nariz y mejillas.

"No dejaré que nada de lo que me pasó, le pase a alguien más." Le dijo a su reflejo, "no es justo para nadie, nadie debería pasar por lo que yo pasé."

Sonrió ante su reflejo, quitándose el cabello mojado de la cara y secándose con una toalla.

"Ya es una promesa," se dijo, sonriendo, con una mirada de determinación.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Bien... Está hecho... Después de un día... o dos? No estoy segura, en realidad ya había olvidado que hoy es jueves de Flash... Whoops**

**Como dije antes, no sé qué pasará con el fenomeno azul, pero ahora ya tengo la idea! Solo me falta ordenarla y todo eso xD**

**Me falta inspiración y ese parecía un buen final así que voilá (xD)**

**Bye!**


	19. Chapter 15

Dick lo esperaba.

Eso no era nada nuevo.

Ya antes lo esperaba despierto a que regresara de patrullar, pero se escondía, ahora lo extraño era que el niño estaba ahí, de pie, frente a la computadora, Zitcka colgando de su mano y una mirada de determinación.

Eso no estaba bien.

Batman, siendo Batman, solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

"No."

Fue una respuesta simple y rápida a una pregunta no formulada, el tono no daba lugar para debate, pero era Dick de quién hablamos, frunció un poco el ceño, pero su determinación seguía fija.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Es peligroso," respondió el caballero oscuro pasando a lado de él y escribiendo algo en la computadora.

"Tú lo haces," dijo una la pequeña voz a su espalda.

"Me entrené para esto."

"Entonces hazlo," Batman giró para quedar de frente a su protegido, "entréname."

"No." Repitió.

Dick entrecerró los ojos.

"Bien, si tú no me entrenas," comenzó, "tendré que salir y aprender por mí mismo."

Batman lo miró, pero para su sorpresa, su batimirada no causó ningún efecto en el niño de 9 años.

"Batman," continuó Dick, "quiero hacer esto, antes fue para atrapar a Zucco, pero ahora, no quiero que nadie pase por lo que yo pasé, tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie. Aunque no me aceptes ni me entrenas, voy a salir por mi cuenta sin importar nada."

Batman lo siguió observando, pero el chico seguía igual de seguro que antes.

Suspiró.

Ya veía venir eso.

Solo que no lo esperaba tan pronto.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

"¿Cómo la conseguiste?" preguntó la joven rubia.

"Sólo la conseguí."

"No debes mucho, ¿o sí?" preguntó preocupada.

"No debo nada por esto, Holly, no te preocupes," la ladrona abrazó a su amiga, feliz de que la droga ya no esté en su sistema.

"No quiero que debas nada, no por mí," susurró Holly.

"Enserio no debo nada a nadie, deja de preocuparte, con un gracias me basta."

"Gracias," respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, con una sonrisa. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si no encontrabas la cura?"

Selina estaba a punto de contestar, pero cuando abrió la boca su voz no fue la que respondió.

"Problemas."

Holly y Selina casi saltan de la sorpresa. Batman estaba parado en la ventana.

"¿Él te la dio?" preguntó Holly, "pero él-"

"La droga fue hecha con veneno de Bane y una sustancia que Sionis agregó a la fórmula, causa ira e inestabilidad mental, así atacas cualquier cosa hasta destruirla," explicó el detective, "incluyendo personas."

Holly miró asustada a Selina. Si había entendido bien, el murciélago quería decir que pudo haber matado a su amiga. Su familia.

"Descuida, ya estás bien, y no hiciste nada malo." Dijo Selina, enviándole una rápida mirada enojada a Batman, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Batman no perdió tiempo.

"No fue la única infectada," respondió, "necesitaré ayuda."

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

Robin balanceaba las piernas sentado al borde del edificio. Batman había cambiado su traje. O mejor dicho le había hecho uno: la playera seguía siendo roja, pero lo verde del original ahora era negro, la capa era negra por fuera y por dentro era amarilla, le había dado un cinturón multiusos, unos tecno-guantes y un antifaz más cómodo.

Mientras Robin solo observaba, Batman había ido a buscar a alguien, él hubiera pensado que iba a buscar ayuda si no fuera porque es Batman.

Batman no pide ayuda.

Un golpe lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Mentalmente agradeció que Batman no lo hubiera visto, apenas y lo convenció de que lo dejara salir esa noche.

No. No era capaz de manejar ninguna situación más que observar y, si era necesario, sacar a Batman de algún apuro. Dick sabía que su padre adoptiv- no, su tutor, lo mandaría a la mansión si alguien de mayor amenaza aparecía. Por eso practicaba él mismo todos los días, aparte del entrenamiento de Bruce, así podría estar todo el tiempo de patrullar con él y quizá algún día salir por su cuenta.

Aunque eso era solo un golpe. Sonaba como si le estuvieran dando una paliza a alguien a tan solo un callejón de distancia.

Oh Gótica… Ciudad de callejones, tragaluces y psicópatas con disfraces… Que lindo lugar.

Robin no hizo ningún ruido al acercarse al callejón, se acomodó en la escalera de incendios y observó y escuchó antes de contactar a Batman.

"No nos gusta que nos roben, lo sabes."

Era una voz de hombre, eso seguro, sonaba enojado y a la vez calmado. Por alguna razón le ponía la piel de gallina a Dick. La figura estaba parada frente a otros tres cuerpos, dos sosteniendo a otro que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

"Así que, juguemos un poco," continuó el hombre, "cara será algo rápido, cruz sufres."

Lanzó una moneda al aire, Robin aguantó la respiración reconociendo al hombre de la moneda.

Harvey Dent, AKA, Dos Caras.

Tenía que ir por Bruce.

Tenía que traerlo rápido.

La moneda volvió a su mano antes de que Dick se pudiera levantar.

"Supongo que estás de suerte." Siseó, y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, apuntó una pistola a la cabeza del hombre y disparó.

Robin cerró los ojos al ver la sangre volando, y se ocultó más en las sombras.

"Vámonos antes de que alguien llegue." Ordenó Dent a sus matones.

Ambos asintieron y metieron el cadáver en un contenedor para luego marcharse.

Robin se aseguró que ya no lo veían y salió de su escondite.

Corrió hasta la azotea donde Batman lo había dejado. Él apenas regresaba, e iba acompañado de alguien.

"Hola, avecita, ¿me extrañaste?" ronroneó Gatubela.

Robin sonrió un poco.

Batman notó su nerviosismo y levantó una ceja.

"¿Algún problema?"

"Do- Dos Caras" susurró, también Gatubela tenía una expresión preocupada, "acaba de- yo- lo acabo de ver-"

Batman se enderezó y corrió hacia el callejón que apuntaba su protegido.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Gatubela, viendo la escena.

"Por ahora la prioridad es la droga de Bane," dijo Batman, "me encargaré de Dos Caras después."

Gatubela entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

La mente de Robin solo lo atacaba con decepción.

'_Tuviste que haber hecho algo.'_

'_Por eso existe Robin, ahora. Para ayudar y salvar personas.'_

'_No solo esconderse en las sombras.'_

"¿Cómo sabremos quién está infectado?" preguntó la gata.

Batman le tendió una hoja.

"Ya está hecho," explicó, "solo hay que ir e inyectar la cura. Robin irá contigo."

Robin, quién parecía estar discutiendo con sus demonios internos, levantó la mirada al escuchar su alias, y le sonrió a Gatubela al darse cuenta del plan de Batman.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y asintió al caballero de la noche.

"A la una ya deberías haber terminado, nos vemos aquí a esa hora," siguió Batman, "tengan cuidado."

Ambos, Robin y Gatubela asintieron y lo vieron alejarse columpiándose de su gancho.

"Vamos, pequeño," dijo Gatubela, "si nos queda tiempo nos divertiremos un poco antes de que él regrese por ti."

Robin sonrió y la siguió.

"¿Quién es primero?" preguntó el niño cuando llegaron a un departamento.

"Un tal Daniel Henderson," respondió y sin esfuerzo alguno, abrió una ventana y entró.

El lugar explicaba que su dueño era obsesivo; todo tenía un lugar, los libros y películas estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, había un equipo de Yoga cerca de la sala, en la mesa había papeles y una pluma.

"Esperaba un poco de acción esta noche, no simplemente venir a inyectar a un pacifista." Mencionó Gatubela, acercándose a la habitación principal.

"Se supone que si no se enojan en las primeras 24 hrs" explicó Robin "son más dulces que un gatito."

Gatubela lo miró y él le sonrió.

"Batman me lo explicó con más palabras," dijo el niño, "pero eso es lo que entendí en general."

Gatubela sonrió y le dijo que le diera el antídoto.

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa, entonces" dijo, abriendo la puerta.

Totalmente abierta, dejó ver un hombre saliendo del baño. Él los vio, o al menos a ella, Robin había desaparecido.

Hubo un destello azul en los ojos de Daniel, abrió la boca para decir/gritar algo, pero Robin salió de detrás de él y lo inyectó en el hombro.

El hombre lo miró enojado y luego se desplomó en el lugar.

"Vaya," dijo Gatubela, "bien hecho, Rob, ¿Qué más te ha enseñado el gran detective?"

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

"¿Quién sigue?"

Selina se aguantó las ganas de llevarse la mano a la cara. Ese pequeño ya comenzaba a estresarla.

"¿Tienes que preguntar eso cada que lleguemos a otro lugar?"

Robin sonrió inocentemente y asintió con la cabeza.

Gatubela suspiró.

"Esto de por sí es aburrido," dijo, "creo que Batman nos dio a las personas más calmadas."

Robin volvió a asentir.

"¿Tú sabías?" preguntó Gatubela, un poco de decepción juguetona en su tono, "¡me hubieras advertido para robarle su lista!"

Robin rió y la miró abrir la ventana.

"Aquí vive Harper Summers, por cierto, es la última de nuestra lista."

Los ojos de Robin se abrieron como platos.

"¿S-Summers?" preguntó, algo incrédulo, "¿está infectada?"

Gatubela asintió y le hizo una señal para que entrara.

"¿La conoces?" preguntó la ladrona.

"Algo..." respondió el niño, "¿estabas aburrida, entonces?"

El lugar era un caos, y no un caos ordenado como la habitación de un adolescente, un caos dejado por alguien haciendo una rabieta.

Una muy extraña...

"Woah..." no pudo evitar Robin.

Gatubela asintió.

"En efecto," dijo, "_'Woah'_ es correcto."

Al fondo se escuchaba a alguien murmurando algunas cosas sin sentido.

"...y ese chico, Grayson, todos verán que estuvimos en lo cierto, teníamos razón..."

La voz era chillona y se escuchaba... Decir furiosa quedaba corto.

"...Wayne va a pagar, Nichols va a pagar, incluso Jordan va a pagar. ¿Cómo se atreven a suspenderme? ¡A mí!.."

Robin se estremeció ante la voz, Gatubela sacó su látigo.

"Okay pequeño, hora de entrenar," dijo a Robin, "ten listo el antídoto."

Gatubela se adelantó hacia la voz mientras Robin, detrás de ella, sacaba un frasquito de su cinturón.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una figura encorvada sobre sus rodillas. El cabello estaba seco y revuelto, temblaba llena de adrenalina y sus manos se abrían y cerraban ansiosamente.

"…alguien llega y nos ataca por detrás. ¿Cómo se atreven? Acaso piensan que lo lograrán. No lo harán…"

Gatubela se acercó lentamente, extendió una mano hacia atrás para que Robin le diera la formula y la otra sosteniendo y preparando el látigo por cualquier cosa.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, pero justo después de que Robin le diera el antídoto, la mujer saltó hacia ella y la atacó. Ambos pudieron ver que sus ojos soltaban un brillo azul.

Gatubela cayó de espaldas, el antídoto salió rodando de su mano, Robin la miró y miró a Summers, la segunda también lo notó en la habitación y saltó contra él.

El niño se agachó y corrió hacia una estantería que estaba destruida, agarró un libro y lo lanzó a la cara de Summers, la sonrisa del niño cuando el libro dio en el blanco era una en un millón.

"Atrapame Summers," gritó en tono juguetón, sacando la lengua y moviendo las manos, "no me atrapas, no me atrapas, nananana" cantó.

"¡Robin!" gritó Gatubela, lanzando su látigo y envolviendo a Summers, evitando que se acercara a Robin.

Él asintió y se barrió por debajo de la trabajadora social, encontró el antídoto debajo de los restos de una maseta y se lanzó a Summers.

Gatubela evitaba golpes y creaba espacio con su látigo, en realidad no sabía qué pensar al ver a una mujer así. Cuando Holly estaba infectada se puso a cantar canciones infantiles y a regalar las cosas que había robado. Pero Holly no era alguien que se enojara fácilmente, en realidad, casi nunca la había visto enojada, realmente enojada.

Robin cayó sobre los hombros de Summers e introdujo el antídoto en su hombro. Justo como los demás, la mujer cayó inconsciente, el azul de sus ojos perdiéndose poco a poco.

"Vaya," dijo Gatubela, "supongo que algo así no hubiera sido tan divertido."

Robin se encogió de hombros.

"Aun así, yo no noté ninguna diferencia."

Gatubela sonrió, y algo entre los escombros atrajo su atención.

Era un maletín, lo sacó, Robin siempre viendo, y lo abrió.

Dentro había papeles y…

Un collar.

"Este collar…" comenzó Gatubela, su tono era de sorpresa "lo robaron hace dos semanas."

Robin la miró sorprendido.

"Deberíamos llamar a Batman."

Selina sacudió la cabeza, negando. Luego miró los papeles.

"No puedo creer que alguien mande a un chico de 9 años a un reformatorio." Murmuró.

Robin desvió la mirada, se perdió como Gatubela se metía el collar en su traje.

"Vamos, pequeño," dijo Gatubela, "nos sobran 45 minutos para jugar."

Robin la miró sonriente.

"¿Carrera sobre edificios?" preguntó.

"De aquí a la heladería cerca de mi casa," dijo ella, "creo que nos merecemos un postre."

Dicho esto, lo único dejado en el lugar fue la risa de un niño, mientras se veían las sombras saltando de azotea en azotea, perdiéndose en la noche.

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

"¿Hubo problemas?"

Robin negó, quitándose su antifaz y dejándolo a un lado del teclado de la computadora.

"¿Con Gatubela?" añadió Bruce.

Dick le envió una mirada confundida, y volvió a negar.

Bruce suspiró.

"Ella es una ladrona, confío en que me ayude, no es la primera vez," dijo "pero siempre que hay una oportunidad y algo bonito…"

Dick soltó una risita, luego recordó el collar, pero decidió no decir nada.

¿No podía ser tan malo o sí?

Bruce miró como su protegido bostezaba y sonrió.

"Buen trabajo."

Dick le sonrió de vuelta, sus ojos estaban llenos de sueño y Bruce no pudo reprimir otra sonrisa.

"Vamos, amigo," le dijo, pasándole su cambio de ropa, "hora de dormir."

Cuando subieron a la mansión, Alfred les había hecho galletas. Dick agarró tres antes de subir a su habitación. Cuando el pequeño desapareció de vista, Alfred miró a Bruce, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

"El juez Jordan llamó justo después de que se fueran, señor," Bruce lo miró curioso, "al parecer, ya aceptaron la solicitud de adopción y puede ir a partir de mañana."

Bruce sonrió.

"Gracias, Alfred."

Alfed asintió y lo mandó a la cama.

"También debería ir a la Academia Gótica a inscribirlo," dijo Bruce.

"Cierto," respondió Alfred, "o podemos educarlo en casa, si quiere, señor."

"Creo que eso dejaré que él lo decida," respondió Bruce, bostezando, "buenas noches Alfred."

* * *

**Hum... No sé que pensar sobre esta cosa... Simplemente no acaba de gustarme... No, no me gusta... ¿A ustedes?**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**No estaré por aquí hasta Enero... hasta el 4 o 5, aún no lo sé, y tengo planeado una historia "Los Protegidos" suena gracioso, no sé me da risa... Se basará en aventuras de Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Casie, Steph y Barbie... Creo... Aun no estoy segura de las chicas, no las conozco muy bien y quedarían un poco OOC, aparte, existirán varios OCs que serán protegidos de los protegidos originales (lol) espero les guste... si lo leen... Los invito a leerlo, próximamente en el 2015 :D**

**En este capitulo Robin tiene como 4 días de entrenamiento... Yeih... Pronto conoceremos a la liga y a sus mejores amigos (no puedo esperar para eso, se conocen en una fiesta y conociendo a Roy y Wally habrá mucha comida de por medio...)**

**Lightscales15: sí, lo sé xD el objetivo ea que fuera odiada. Con lo de 'pedofilo'... no estaba segura de ponerlo, pero uno de mis primos empezó a molestar con eso, ya sabes.. de pronto un millonario con problemas para mantener una relación, adopta a un chico huérfano (y no es el ultimo). No puedo evitarlo, AMO A GATUBELA x3. Yo tampoco recordaba su nombre y tuve que revisar mis notas... Mi desorden ordenado evitó que lo encontrara rápidamente... Espero te guste lo que hice con el fenómeno azul, pq a mi no... me parece vago y sin mucho sentido 3: Felices fiestas!**

PD. COMAN MUCHO


	20. Chapter 16

Dick despertó sintiendo un punzante dolor en las costillas por tercera vez esa noche.

Se sentó lentamente y se recargó en las almohadas, observando la oscuridad de su habitación.

Bruce no se había aparecido en los últimos dos días pero Batman salía cada noche.

Su compañero, algo normal el último mes, desapareció repentinamente un día. Se murmuraba que Dos Caras lo había matado y hasta ahora, nadie había desmentido esos rumores.

Dick se levantó, cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos por las vendas. Aunque Alfred le hubiera prohibido iniciar su 'entrenamiento', Dick aprovechaba cada momento en que podía moverse por sí sólo, mientras más pronto se recupere, más pronto volvería a ser Robin.

Sin importar lo que dijera Bruce.

Apenas estaba a dos pasos de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de su padre adoptivo.

"Dick," comenzó, pero el chico sacudió la cabeza.

"Voy por agua," iba a pasar por un lado del hombre, si no fuera porque Bruce puso un brazo frente a él.

"Vuelve a la cama, Dick," ordenó, "Alfred te traerá agua."

Aunque de mala gana, el menor volvió a la cama y se cruzó de brazos, viendo a los ojos a su mentor.

Bruce caminó hacia la ventana, pasaron unos segundos en silencio cuando, sin despegar la vista del exterior, Bruce habló.

"No creo que debas volver a ser Robin."

Dick apretó los labios. Sabía que lo diría, no había ninguna duda, pero no creía que se lo dijera estando tan... débil.

Bruce giró para ver a su protegido, hubiera esperado que le contestara y lo desafiara, pero estaba muy silencioso. Dick tenía la cabeza baja, brazos cruzados y labios fuertemente cerrados.

"Después de lo que pasó, no creo que sea buena idea que siga existiendo Robin." Continuó Bruce, "los rumores dicen que está muerto."

Dick bufó, eso ya lo sabía.

"Y quieres dejarlo así."

No era una pregunta, el chico levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Bruce.

"Es lo mejor," dijo "fue un error dejar que esto iniciara, si no te hubiera metido en esto-"

"Seguiría en el Centro." Cortó Dick, fulminándolo con la mirada, "seguramente estaría mejor."

Cada letra llena de sarcasmo, siguió fulminando a Bruce con sus ojos mientras él suspiraba.

"Dick, yo-"

"Está bien, Bruce," lo cortó el menor, "no tienes nada de qué disculparte, fue mi culpa."

Bruce lo miró perplejo.

"Sabes que no, Dick," dijo, "lo que pasó-"

"No fue tu culpa," volvió a interrumpir, "yo lo decidí."

"Y yo te lo permití." Bruce frunció el ceño al ser interrumpido ya dos veces, "si hubiera dicho que no-"

"Seamos sinceros, Bruce, no tenías otra elección," dijo el niño mirándolo desafiantemente, "hubiera salido de cualquier manera."

"Ya no lo harás." Eso no era una pregunta, "Robin está muerto y se quedará así, tú estando a salvo."

Dick rodó los ojos.

"Claro, y estando así," señaló sus vendajes, "no puedo oponerme realmente."

Bruce lo fulminó con una mirada que sólo usaría como Batman. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir, sólo dijo.

"Ya no se hablará más de este tema."

* * *

Dick corría.

No sabía a dónde, simplemente corría.

No tuvo por qué detenerse en Wayne tech. No tuvo por qué ocultarse en el parque. Ni siquiera se dirigió al antiguo lugar dónde el circo se detenía. Simplemente corrió.

Hubo varios asaltantes, él los detuvo. La capucha de su chamarra ocultaba su rostro, vio la señal de Batman en el cielo y supo que debía andar con más cuidado ahora que _él_ saldría.

"¿De qué te ocultas?" una voz lo sobresaltó, estaba en un callejón, sentado, simplemente respirando, alejándose de la realidad.

Frente a él había un chico de unos 17 años, ropa negra que parecía más uniforme, pudo ver unos ojos color miel-verdoso, el derecho con una pequeña marca negra atravesándolo. Los ojos de Dick se abrieron de par en par al reconocer al chico. Se levantó, mirando hacia la entrada del callejón, dispuesto a correr o pelear si era necesario.

"¿Acaso estás sordo?" preguntó Kyle, sin reconocerlo del todo, aunque se podía notar sospecha en su mirada.

Dick sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por atrás y se tensó mientras Kyle se acercaba con los puños preparados.

"Deberé arreglarte, ¿no crees?"

Antes de que lo golpeara, Dick dio una vuelta sobre el otro chico, haciéndolo caer, esquivando el golpe de Kyle y viendo como otros tres chicos se acercaban a ellos. Esquivó otro golpe y, dando una vuelta de carro, dejó a otro de ellos en el piso, aunque no fue tan rápido como para esquivar una patada en la cabeza por otro. Ignorando el dolor, se movió y contratacó, haciendo que también terminara en el suelo.

Corrió hacia el fondo del callejón, podía escuchar las voces de los otros chicos (cuatro chicos) detrás de él. Uno estaba muy cerca.

"¡No tienes escapatoria!"

Dick, para sorpresa de los otros, se impulsó en la pared y saltó por encima de su atacante, empujándolo hacia la pared, golpeó a los otros dos en el rostro. Kyle lo miraba, bufó.

"Basta de juegos," dijo y corrió hacia él.

"¿Quién juega?" molestó Dick, sonriendo, bloqueó la patada de Kyle y, con ayuda de su propio peso, lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza hacia donde yacían sus compañeros.

Un aplauso seco los distrajo a los cinco y giraron para ver a un hombre en la entrada del callejón.

"Cuatro oponentes, en menos de dos minutos," dijo el hombre, "sin armas ni obstáculos. Claramente estoy impresionado."

El hombre se acercó, revelando su rostro.

Cabello de un gris oscuro que bien podría ser negro, ojos grises con un tono azul un tanto perdido. Había una cortada desde su nariz hasta su ceja, pasando por su ojo izquierdo.

"Estamos muy avanzados en el semestre pero," continuó, mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos, "creo que puedo recibirte."

* * *

Kyle lo seguía mirando de esa forma…

Pero _Shrike_, el maestro, parecía no darle importancia.

"Debes dejar de ser tan compasivo, _Freddie" _Sonrió _Boone_ inmovilizando a su compañero de practica en el suelo, "eso puede jugar o no a tu favor."

Dick sonrió.

"Claro, ya lo veo," se levantó con ayuda de Boone y miró su palo de esgrima, "es un poco largo, ¿no?"

Boone levantó una ceja.

"Bueno," se encogió de hombros, "siempre puedes usar dos en lugar de uno si te acomodas más."

"Oigan," Kyle los llamó desde la puerta, "Shriek ha vuelto."

Dick- Freddie ignoró la mirada que Kyle le envió y se revolvió el pelo haciendo que más cabello le cayera sobre la frente, tapando la mitad de sus ojos.

"Hoy harán una prueba interesante," dijo el adulto frente a él, "¿Querían acción? Ya la tienen, solo deben entrar a la bóveda del museo que contiene los manuscritos antiguos. Necesitarán de todo lo que les he enseñado para esta tarea."

Las sombras asintieron y se fueron a cambiar. Cuando salieron, Dick pudo ver en un televisor que Dos Caras había escapado…

El camino al museo fue silencioso, todos siguiendo a Kyle, quién aparentemente era el líder, aunque parecía que iba cada quién por su cuenta. Cuando llegaron, Boone desactivó la alarma y entraron.

No hicieron ningún ruido. A la mitad de un pasillo, se encontraron con un guardia. Kyle lo atacó y sacó una navaja pero Dick se interpuso, empujando a Kyle para que se alejara y golpeando al guardia para dejarlo inconsciente.

Lo ataron y lo dejaron ahí, Kyle lanzando dagas por sus ojos hacia Dick, quién simplemente lo ignoró.

"Llegamos," dijo Boone, "¿Qué creen que haya ahí?"

Kyle bufó y encriptó el código de la puerta para abrirla, cuando entraron se encontraron con-

"¿Shrike?"

"Muy bien hecho, lo lograron." Sonrió el hombre.

"¿Soy yo el líder de esto?" preguntó Kyle, "Freddie me inpidió matar a un guardia que-"

_SLAP_!

La mano de Shrike conectó con la mejilla de Kyle.

"Nadie te ordenó que mataras a nadie esta noche," siseó el mayor, "solo se quita una vida cuando es totalmente necesario," lanzó un sobre a las manos de Boone, "o altamente recompensado."

"¿Es-"

Dick miró la foto de Dos Caras por encima del hombro de Boone. Sin poder evitarlo, se tensó visiblemente.

"¿Algún problema, Freddie?" preguntó Shrike, estudiándolo cuidadosamente.

"Ninguno," respondió el chico, mirando al adulto directo a los ojos.

"Bien, entonces," dijo éste, "entraron sin problema alguno, veamos como salen con una alarma."

Dicho eso, activó la alarma de incendios y salió, Kyle justo detrás de él mientras veían a los demás tomar caminos diferentes.

"No confío en él." Bufó el adolescente.

"Aunque tiene un gran potencial," dijo Shrike, "es una lástima que no nos confíe su nombre, pero admito que _'Freddie Loyd'_ no suena tan falso."

* * *

Llegaron a una linda mansión, no tan grande como la de Bruce pero linda.

Había tres perros en la entrada que seguramente alertarían de su intrusión, Dick les enseñó un par de silbatos para perro y se dividieron.

Los perros comenzaron a ladrar a la nada, o eso pensaron los matones que fueron por ellos. Dos Caras también se acercó a ver de qué se trataba tanto alboroto y cuando vio que solo ladraban, decidió dispararles.

"Fue una gran idea lo de los slbatos, Freddie" dijo Boone, alborotandole el cabello.

"Gracias, aunque de todos modos terminaron muertos," dijo Dick tristemente, subiendo su máscara.

"¿Vas a lamentarlo cada vez que algo muera?" preguntó Kyle, observándolo cuidadosamente, "recuerda a qué venimos, Freddie."

Dick notó que dijo su nombre con un tono diferente, pero decidió no decir nada. Hasta ahora no lo había reconocido y quería que se quedara así.

"Tranquilo," dijo Boone.

"Si quieres, yo mismo lo mato." Siseó Dick, pensando en vengar a Robin.

Kyle asintió y apuntó a la mansión.

Se dividieron otra vez. Dos buscando abajo, y tres arriba. En el piso inferior encontraron a una mujer atada en una alacena, nada más. Eso significaba que Dos Caras estaba en el piso superior.

Entraron a la ultima habitación y vieron un bulto en la cama. Kyle se acercó, seguido de Boone, y quito las mantas para revelar a un hombre atado mirándolos con horror.

"Oh chicos," dijo una voz a sus espaldas, "me toman por sorpresa."

Dent sacó sus armas y disparó a los chicos. Kyle logró salir por la ventana pero Boone quedó atrapado en los brazos del exfiscal.

"Aun no me decido si lanzar la moneda," le dijo Dos Caras, "o simplemente dispararle, luego a ti, y que sean dos por uno."

Dick bajó lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Sueltalo."

Harvey rió.

"No, no, muchacho," dijo "debes escoger. ¿Cara o cruz?"

Dick bajó la mirada.

"No, no jugaré." Dijo.

Harvey parecía a punto de explotar.

"¿Cómo que no jugarás?" soltó a Boone y saltó sobre Dick, el más joven rodó bajo la cama esquivando los disparos "¡Todos juegan! ¡Vas a tentar a la suerte y vas a perder!"

Dick agarró una tabla del piso y salió de su escondite, golpeó a Dent en las piernas y lo hizo caer. Boone salió por la ventana, intercambiando una mirada con Dick. El pequeño tomó una pistola del suelo y apuntó a Harvey en la frente.

"Hazlo, chico," retó Dent, "apuesto que no es la primera vez que terminas con una vida."

Dick puso el dedo en el gatillo y…

Tiró el arma lejos.

Miró a Dos Caras y lo golpeó antes de salir por la ventana, pudo ver a sus compañeros alejandose directo a la base, pero él debía hacer una parada primero.

* * *

Bruce no estaba, el traje de Batman tampoco estaba en su lugar y el lugar del batimovil estaba vacío. Dick se sentó en la computadora y comenzó a escribir una nota, explicando lo de Shrike y su pequeño 'grupo de venganza', y lo del trabajo sobre matar a Harvey Dent.

"¡Joven Richard!"

Dick se vio envuelto en un calido abrazo por parte de Alfred.

"Alfred," saludó.

"¿Regresó para quedarse o esta es una mera visita?" preguntó el mayordomo.

"Es solo una visita rápida," dijo Dick, abrazando a Alfred, "me metí en problemas y ahora tengo que salir de ellos, pero nos volveremos a ver." Aseguró.

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" preguntó Alfred un poco alarmado.

"Nada grave," aseguró Dick sonriendo, "solo que aún no puedo volver."

Alfred suspiró y asintió.

"Buena suerte, joven Dick."

* * *

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Me retrasé un poco, pero ya estoy aquí."

"¿Sabes, Freddie? Veo mucho potencial en ti, eres uno de los más jóvenes, y aún así de los mejores," Shrike sacó una foto de su pantalón y se la mostró, "lastima que no confiaras en mí."

Dick se petrificó. Esa foto estaba en su mochila. Era de su familia.

"¿Dónde-"

"Kyle tenía que hacer una pequeña investigación sobre ti antes de- bueno, no importa," Shrike lo golpeó, haciendo que cayera al suelo, "Es una pena que eso haya terminado con los planes que tenía para ti."

Dick se levantó y se puso en posición de pelea.

"Lo preguntaré solo una vez, chico, y espero que me respondas," Shrike lanzó la foto al suelo, frente a él, "¿Quién eres?"

Dick lo miró a los ojos, la boca sellada.

Shrike suspiró.

"Kyle."

"Es Grayson," dijo el rubio, "vivió en el circo Haly y estuvo en el Centro, ahora vive con Bruce Wayne."

Shrike miró con sorpresa a Dick ante lo ultimo.

"Así que Wayne, ¿eh? Estoy seguro que pagará más por recuperarte vivo que lo que dieron por matar a Dent."

Dick frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos comió la lengua el gato?"

Shrike atacó, Dick contratacó con éxito pero recibió algunos golpes.

"¡Estuve a punto de presentarte al gran maestro!" decía Shrike, "¡El mundo pudo haber sido tuyo!"

Dick saltó por encima de él y logró darle un golpe en la espalda que envió al adulto al suelo.

"Pudiste haber sido alguien, y ahora" Shrike se levantó y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, "no eres-"

"Soy Robin." Interrumpió Dick, lanzando dagas por los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya lo escuchaste," gruño una voz desde las sombras, "es mi compañero."

Dick pateó a Shrike en el estomago. Escuchó la voz de Kyle gritarle a los otros que atacaran pero no vio a ninguno atacar a Batman, excepto por el mismo Kyle.

"¡Hola muchachos" la voz de Harvey Dent se escuchó desde la puerta, "He venido a devolverles la visita!"

Disparos.

Dick esquivó y saltó al techo, Shrike lo siguió.

"Has revelado mi secreto," siseó, "yo revelaré el tuyo al mundo."

Dick atacó.

Sintió el golpe que llegó a su costado, sintió la sangre que salía de su nariz y sintió como su hombro quemaba cuando Shrike lo inmovilizó.

Ignoró todo. Solo eran él y Shrike. Giró y se alejó del asesino, éste sacó una espada y se preparó.

Dick sintió el peso de la viga cambiar, se agachó justo a tiempo de que Kyle saltara por encima de él. Shrike no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el cuerpo de Kyle cayó sobre el de su maestro, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran.

Dick los miró y trató de agarrarlos, pero la tela del traje de Shrike se resbaló de entre sus dedos. Bajó y se acercó a ellos. No había nadie más en el lugar, excepto por su mentro.

"¿Batman?"

Bruce lo miró y se agachó hasta estar a su nivel, abrió los brazos y Dick corrió hacia él.

"Lo siento, de verdad."

"Descuda, Dick, yo lo siento," dijo Bruce, "Harvey escapó, pero lo detendremos juntos."

"¿Y los otros? Shrike y Kyle están muertos," Dick señaló los cuerpos detrás de él, clavados con la espada de Shrike.

"Dick…" Bruce lo miró a los ojos, "salieron antes que Dos Caras entrara."

Dick bajó la mirada.

Por alguna razón sentía que esa era su culpa.

Pero de haber trado del gatillo antes…

"Bruce, casi hago algo horrible," susurró, "de verdad lamento mucho haber huido."

"Otra vez," sonrió Bruce, "Olvidemos esto por un momento y vayamos a casa, Alfred está muy preocupado, ¿Qué le dijiste?"

* * *

Gordon suspiró mientras guardaba la información en el sobre.

"¿Problemas?"

Casi salta cuando la voz del vigilante gruñó detrás de él.

"El Guasón escapó, otra vez," giró para ver al murciélago y se sorprendió de ver una pequeña sombra a su lado, "creí que habías- es una alivio que estés bien."

Robin sonrió.

"No será tan fácil deshacerse de mí, comisionado."

"Solo espero que tengas más cuidado," dijo Gordon sacudiendo la cabeza, "casi mato a Batman cuando escuché los rumores."

Robin rió.

"Eso me dijeron," luego miró que Batman le lanzaba una de sus miradas, y sonriendo inocentemente, se despidió con la mano y saltó del edificio.

"El Guasón es peligroso," dijo Gordon, "quizá más que Dent."

"Lo sé," respondió Batman, "pero mientras no encuentre la manera de detenerlo en casa, yo lo cuidaré," tomó el sobre de las manos de Gordon, y sacó su gancho, "pero recuerde que eso es parte del negocio" disparó su gancho, listo para seguir a su compañero, "yo estaré ahí para protegerlo."

**Woah... No creí que me tomará tanto estar casi convencida con esto... Demonios, sigo balbuceando. EN FIN, esto está basado en Robin Año Uno, si no lo han leído... ¡DEBEN HACERLO! AHORA O.O**

**encontré esta genial pagina donde hay muchos comics, si ya la concen Yeih por ustedes, si no... solo quiten los espacios ;) (ver comics . com)**

**Si, al final cuando Bruce dice que las otras mini sombras salieron antes de que Dos Caras entrara, se refiere a que están muertos.**

**Salió Kyle... Y Dick no pudo preguntar por su hermano... 7u7**

**Si no les gusta esto, lo siento, es que yo de verdad creo que su entrenamiento necesitaba de ese tiempo con las sombras, no estoy segura de que en la línea de ahora -desuhistoria- esto exista pero Meh.. :D**

**Esto pasa un mes después de que empieza, aun no va a la escuela (bien por él) y... en el primer corte pasan tres días, luego se los dejo a ustedes, solo recuerden que entrena y se recupera y blablabla...**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima y deséenme suerte en mis exámenes :D (D:) si ustedes también los tienen: SUERTE!**


	21. Chapter 17

Eso debía doler…

Cuando el chico maravilla se tensó, la risa solo aumentó de volumen, pero el payaso quería escucharlo cantar. Quería que Robin cantara y no se detendría hasta haberlo logrado de una u otra forma.

Robin cerró los ojos. Estaba recostado en una mesa metálica, pies y manos atadas, cinturón, capa y guantes lejos. Una navaja, unas tijeras y un clavo yacían a su lado, esperando por ser utilizados para jugar.

El Guasón reía mientras el pequeño se tensaba y trataba de alejarse. El psicópata tomó la navaja y la movió entre sus dedos.

"Vaya, eres más fuerte de lo que creí," dijo sonriendo, "mucho más divertido, ¡Solo quiero escucharte!" clavó la navaja en su costado, Robin apretó los dientes, "¿Por qué has de ser tan silencioso?"

El Guasón sacó la navaja y cortó la playera del héroe, cuando tuvo su cuerpo al descubierto se puso a carvar con la navaja en su piel.

Robin se mordió la lengua.

No lo haría.

No gritaría solo para darle la satisfacción a ese maniaco.

"Vamos, Robbie," siguió el payaso, "prometo que me detendré en cuanto lo hagas."

Robin abrió la boca y el Guasón se detuvo, lo miró expectante, emocionado…

"Batman te pateará tu triste trasero," escupió Robin, un poco cansado pero sonrió ante la cara perpleja del Guasón.

"¡Eso NO era lo que tenías que decir!" rugió el príncipe del crimen, apuñalando a Robin en un hombro, haciendo que al joven se le escapara un grito, "ahora, eso está mucho mejor."

Sacó la navaja, tarareando una estúpida canción infantil, y continuó adornando el abdomen de su víctima, mientras éste trataba inútilmente de liberar sus manos.

"…se puso pomada, se amarró un trapito," el Guasón cambió la navaja por el clavo, "Vamos, Robin, canta conmigo, ~y a la pobre rata, le quedó un rabito~" enterró el clavo en la pierna del muchacho, haciendo que se tensara y gritara de dolor.

"Oh, si Batsy nos viera, ¡nos llevamos tan bien!" entonces tomó la navaja otra vez, "lastima que la diversión no dure para siempre. Me pregunto si conseguiría otra avecita tan divertida como tú."

La mirada que le envió, hizo que Robin se estremeciera, el payaso puso la navaja en su cuello y sonrió como niño en dulcería.

"Te extrañaré, pequeño" dijo, "nadie le había dado una paliza tan rápido a Harley como tú. Lastima que no se pudiera despedir."

_CRASH!_

"Oh, ¡Papi ya está aquí!" gritó el payaso, "¡él sí podrá decir adiós!"

Tomó a Robin por el cuello del traje, cortó las cuerdas y lo obligó a caminar frente a él. Si no fuera porque el Guasón lo tenía firmemente agarrado, Robin estaría en el suelo.

De pronto cayó y se golpeó, el Guasón disparaba a las sombras.

¿De dónde había sacado la pistola?

Daba igual, Robin solo podía pensar en mantenerse despierto. Por alguna razón sentía que si se permitía caer inconsciente, no volvería a despertar. Sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse, él luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

Las heridas quemaban, aunque no tanto como las que Dent le había hecho, su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo perdía sangre a cada segundo.

"¡Robin!"

Batman… Bruce…

"Robin, aquí estoy, no te preocupes. Mantente conmigo, solo quédate conmigo."

Sintió como los brazos de alguien lo cargaban, escuchó el sonido del batimovil. A pesar de mantener los ojos medio abiertos, lo único que veía eran siluetas borrosas.

Llegaron y Alfred lo vendó.

Genial, más vendas…

Su primer encuentro con el Guasón no estuvo tan mal… Pero es muy diferente un encuentro a toda una 'sesión de juegos', como él lo llamó.

Escuchó un sonido metalico y se tensó, sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la mano y la apretaba suavemente.

"Dick…" susurró Bruce, "está bien, aquí estoy, estás a salvo."

S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s-S.s

"¿Quién es tu compañero Batsy?" preguntó el Joker fingiendo pucheros "¿Por qué no nos habías presentado?"

"Awww! ¡Es tan lindo!" dijo Harley, girando su maso a un lado, "¡Ya quiero jugar con él!"

Batman miró a Robin y asintió con la cabeza. El pequeño se lanzó a Harley mientras su mentor atacaba al Guasón, pero el Guasón llamó a sus matones y logró escapar.

Harley lanzaba golpes con su maso pero Robin los esquivaba y sonreía a su oponente.

"Fallaste," dijo, "fallaste de nuevo," se agachó y giró por entre las piernas de Harley, "¿Segura que no prefieres lanzar pasteles?"

Harley bufó, y cargó contra él, gruñendo cuando lo miró bostezar.

Robin sacó un batarang de su cinturón y lo lanzó a las manos de Harley, haciendo que perdiera su maso. Saltó y la golpeó detrás de la cabeza, haciéndola caer y se sentó en su espalda. Le puso unas esposas y le sonrió.

"Terminó el juego," mencionó, "fue divertido, ¿no lo crees?"

"Bien hecho," dijo Batman, acercándose," ahora es tiempo de-"

"¡JUGAR!"

Batman se convirtió en el Guasón, Harley desapareció y Dent tomó su lugar, agarrándolo de las muñecas impidiéndole moverse. Trató de patear, pero algo lo detuvo, bajo la mirada y se encontró con Tony Zucco agarrando sus tobillos. El Guasón sacó la navaja y se acercó.

"Veamos qué tal canta esta avecita," rió, y lo apuñaló.

Dick se sentó sobresaltado, sus manos fueron directo a su estomago, ardía mucho. Le picaba.

Ya estaba en su habitación, encendió la luz de su mesita de noche y se levantó la playera de su pijama para encontrarse con vendas.

Poco a poco se las quitó y vio por qué le dolía…

En su abdomen había pequeñas "G's" acompañado de una que otra carita sonriente, cortadas profundamente para dejar marca.

Suspiró.

'_Es parte del negocio,' _pensó.

Se acurrucó debajo de las cobijas de nuevo, abrazó a Zitcka e intentó ignorar el dolor de su abdomen.

Esas no serían las primeras, ultimas, ni únicas marcas que tendría al ser Robin.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

Se encargaría que valieran la pena.

* * *

**Lamento que esté muy corto... y un poco... incoherente...**

**Esto va dos días después del último cap, el Joker o secuestra un día después de que venza a Harley y se dedica a adornarlo... Uy... El próximo estará más largo y conocerá a sus mejores amigos! :D**

**Gracias por Reviews y eso, tengan un bonito día.**


	22. Chapter 18

Dick estaba en la cocina de la mansión esperando las famosas galletas de Alfred. Bruce tenía un pequeño problema con un tal Queen. No conocía exactamente qué clase de problemas pero no lo dejó acompañarlo.

"¿Joven Dick?" Alfred siempre sabía qué pensaban sus dos chicos, como él les decía, "no se preocupe, el amo Bruce va a estar bien, son sólo negocios."

"No me preocupa Bruce, Alfred," dijo, negando con la cabeza, "El que me preocupa es Queen."

Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Ya somos dos, joven Dick." Le guiñó un ojo y dejó un plato con galletas frente a Dick "¿Cómo va su abdomen?"

"Mejor," respondió el chico, tomando una galleta e ignorando la mirada preocupada que le envió el mayor.

Alfred, a pesar de no estar completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que pasaba, asintió y salió, no sin antes revolverle el cabello al pequeño.

Dick se sonrió. Si Queen no terminaba estresado o incluso traumado con los negocios de Bruce, él se cortaría la lengua. Cuando Bruce llegó, esa tarde, Dick casi se arrepiente de su apuesta.

"Es la mejor junta en la que eh estado," admitió el millonario, calmado, "ese Queen es todo un tipo. En especial su hijo. Nos invitó a su próxima fiesta," diciendo esto, le lanzó la invitación a Dick para que la viera.

"¿Ciudad Star? ¡Genial!"

"Sí claro... Sin contar a su propio vigilante."

"¿Quién? ¿Flecha Verde?" Dick rio. "Sería gracioso que Queen fuera ese. No sería el primer millonario que no sabe en qué gastar su fortuna."

Bruce lo fulminó con la mirada, luego suspiró.

"Sí, tienes razón."

La forma en que Bruce lo dijo hizo que Dick se diera cuenta.

"¡Es cierto!" Dijo sorprendido de que su broma fuera real, "¡Wow! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Eso es... Wow! Deberían intercambiar notas." Con una mirada por parte de Bruce, supo que su burla debía terminar. Y decidió terminar riendo.

Un par de horas más tarde, estaban patrullando la ciudad, era una noche tranquila, no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando se dieron cuenta, un par de asaltantes corrían calle abajo.

Robin los interceptó y golpeó a uno en el estómago, al otro lo pateó, en tres movimientos ya tenía a los dos en el suelo.

"Bien hecho," dijo Batman, los esposó y usando el gancho, subieron a un techo.

"Mi pequeño ya juega más rudo," ronroneó una voz tras ellos, "ya no querrá jugar conmigo, ¿o sí?"

Robin sonrió.

"Claro que sí, aunque siempre te gano en las carreras."

Batman rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Selina?"

"Solo paseaba," respondió ella.

"Seguro no tiene nada que ver con el diamante nuevo que llegó ayer al museo," gruñó Batman.

"No, en realidad no." Sonrió ella, "pero bueno, ya que lo mencionas, quizá le eche un vistazo."

"Ni siquiera lo-" Batman fue interrumpido por el eco de la alarma del banco cercano.

Robin se acercó a la orilla y se asomó.

"Parece que tienen que irse," dijo Gatubela, sonriendo y preparado su látigo.

"Robin," llamó Batman y saltó del techo, dirigiéndose al origen de la alarma.

"¡Adios!" dijo Robin, despidiéndose con la mano y sonriendo como solo un niño sabe hacer.

"Adios, Robin," dijo Gatubela, sonriendo a su vez.

El dúo dinámico logró detener el robo y otros intentos de asaltos, esa noche.

* * *

La fiesta de Queen era ese fin de semana. Bruce le dijo que su hijo adoptivo (enserio tampoco sabía cómo usar su fortuna) se llamaba Roy Harper, era un pequeño y grosero delincuente, con las palabras de Bruce, más grande que Dick por un par de años. Tenía 14. No estaba seguro de qué esperar de su visita a la mansión Queen. Ahora ya sabía que Bruce descubrió la identidad de Flecha Verde cuando empezaba a salir. Eso dejaba claro que Speedy era Roy.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Queen, Dick estaba un poco sobrecogido. Era casi tan grande que la mansión Wayne, el patio estaba lleno de arbustos con figuras de animales y había carros estacionados como si estuvieran en una expo.

Los reporteros estaban todos en la entrada a la mansión, flashes y preguntas volaban hacia Bruce y Dick cuando bajaron del carro. Alfred se fue antes de que Dick, claramente abrumado, subiera de nuevo.

"Bruce Wayne," un hombre rubio de barba de chivo se acercó a ellos, "me alegra volver a verte. Tú debes ser Richard." Le sonrió.

"Hum, ajá." Dick le sonrió de vuelta. "Mucho gusto señor Queen."

Comenzaba a despedirse de su propia lengua cuando un chico pelirrojo se acercó a él.

"Hola, soy Roy," saludó rápidamente, "ven, acompáñame."

Se llevó a Dick jalándolo de la muñeca, Bruce iba a decir algo pero Oliver lo llevó aparte, aunque se le notaba un poco nervioso.

"No te preocupes, no son ningún peligro," Bruce dudó de su palabra, pero decidió que si esa fiesta se volvía tan aburrida como las suyas, alguna travesura de los chicos sería una buena excusa para salir.

"Genial, aquí nadie nos verá," susurró emocionado Roy, estaban en una orilla junto a las escaleras, un tapiz del árbol familiar de la familia Queen los escondía de los demás, "lamento haberte secuestrado así, es que las fiestas de Ollie son demasiado aburridas, pero hoy, tengo la broma perfecta." Miró a su nuevo compañero, notando su expresión confundida, "lo siento, soy Roy Harper."

"Estem, Dick Grayson." Respondió él, estrechando la mano de Roy.

"Lo sé, hijo de Wayne," dijo sonriendo, "debe ser genial vivir en la misma ciudad que el dúo danonino, he escuchado mucho sobre ellos."

"Dinámico," murmuró Dick.

"Lo que sea," dijo Roy, restándole importancia, "espero que Wally llegue pronto. Él será de mucha ayuda para poner los explosivos."

"¿Wally?" preguntó Dick, "¿Explosivos?"

"Wally West, otro amigo. Seguramente te caerá bien, tiene 12... Creo," respondió el adolescente, ignorando la segunda pregunta, se asomó por un lado del tapiz y miró hacia la puerta, "¡Sí! ya llegó, vamos por él antes que Ollie evite que me lo pueda robar, seguramente le dijo a Wayne que no había nada de qué preocuparse pero si te hubiera agarrado antes que yo, no podría haberme acercado ni un metro."

Dick miró hacia la entrada, había una pareja, él era rubio y ella castaña, el chico que los acompañaba era pelirrojo y lleno de pecas.

"¿De dónde sacó lo pelirrojo?" Preguntó, confundido, en voz alta.

"Oh, ellos no son sus padres," rio Roy, "son sus tíos. Iris es su tía directa y se casó con Barry. Son geniales, en serio. Ahora vamos antes de que Ollie evite el siguiente secuestro."

Dick hizo una risita nerviosa, siguió a Roy de cerca, Oliver ya estaba saludando a la familia West y había puesto una mano en el hombro de Wally.

"¡Wally!" Gritó Roy, guardando su espacio entre él y Oliver, evitando, con su brazo, que Dick se acercara lo suficiente a Ollie como para que lo agarra.

El pelirrojo se zafó del brazo de Oliver y se escabulló detrás de Roy, los tres volvieron a su escondite.

"Él es Dick. Dick, él es Wally," presentó Roy. "Es el adoptado de Wayne," explicó a su otro amigo.

"Hola," saludó Dick.

"Genial," saludó Wally, "¿Por qué debo ser el más pobre aquí?"

Dick y Roy rieron, luego Roy les dijo su plan, sacando un par de explosivos de su saco.

"¿Ven la mesa de bocadillos del centro?" dijo, "estos bebés harán que todo eso vuele por todas partes."

Wally hizo una mueca.

"¿Por qué quieres volar la comida? es decir, sí, sería algo genial hacer explotar algo, pero... ¿Por qué la comida?"

Dick se confundió pero cuando Roy comenzó a reír también él lo hizo.

"No te preocupes, Wally," aseguró, "te va a dar tiempo de agarrar todo lo que quieras antes de que explote."

Wally le guiñó un ojo a Dick, quién seguía sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

"Vamos, será divertido," aseguró Roy, de nuevo, "así, dejaran de hablar de negocios o trabajo..." Rodó los ojos.

Dick estaba acostumbrado a esconderse en la cocina, o a veces incluso, bajo la mesa de comida, pero Alfred lo ayudaba y Bruce no le decía nada. No sabía cómo era vivir en la mansión Queen, posiblemente a pesar de que Oliver sabía cómo era su hijo, no le permitía ocultarse.

"Dick, tu cabes perfectamente bajo la mesa," dijo Roy, tendiéndole los explosivos, "tú los pones."

Dick se sorprendió, sabía escabullirse sin llamar la atención, pero eso sería sospechoso para quienes lo estuvieran esperando. Aun así... Buscó a Bruce, se le podía leer en la frente la palabra aburrido. Dick sabía perfectamente qué pensaba ya que él también prefería estar patrullando en Gótica. Bien, si alguien los atrapaba tendrían que irse, era un buen pretexto, ¿No?

"Está bien," aceptó.

"Wally," le dio una bolsa, "tu salva lo que puedas para nosotros, yo iré a distraer a Ollie, es un paranoico que no me quita el ojo de encima."

Dick sonrió, Wally también soltó una risita. Vieron al mayor alejarse hacia la mesa de Olliver y ellos salieron, quedando envueltos en la multitud de invitados.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Wally a Dick.

"Completamente," respondió éste, "te veo en la mesa."

Dick se escabulló por entre la multitud, Wally se había quedado atrás. Llegó a la mesa, una señora lo vio. Él le sonrió y tomó una galleta inocentemente y cuando la señora se alejó, se metió bajo la mesa.

Wally vio como nadie parecía notar al niño que pasaba por entre los comensales, no esperaba que para el hijo de Wayne fuera tan sencillo escabullirse. Lo perdió de vista y entonces corrió. Lentamente, pasó junto a una señora que se alejaba de la mesa. Lo miró con desconfianza mientras se alejaba pero él la ignoró. Llegó a la mesa y comenzó a echar de todo al saco que Roy le había dado. De pronto, Dick salió de debajo de la mesa, asustando a Wally.

"Ay, ¡Dick! No me asustes así."

"Vamos," se limitó a decir, "ya están, y Roy no dijo nada sobre el tiempo que queda."

"Cierto," dijo Wally.

Buscaron a Roy con la mirada, estaba entre Bruce y Ollie, Bruce se reía pero Ollie lo veía nervioso y enojado. Dick se alivió de no tener que cortarse la lengua. Se fueron de nuevo a la parte de atrás de la escalera y esperaron.

La comida voló por el aire, salpicando a todos los que estaban cerca. Mientras Oliver intentaba calmar a todos, Roy se escapó de sus manos y fue con los otros dos.

"Eso fue genial, ¿No creen?" Les dijo.

Wally, quien ya estaba comiendo de lo que salvó en su saco, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí," respondió Dick, viendo divertido a las señoras tratando de limpiar sus vestidos.

Se sentaron en el suelo, comiendo e ignorando el bullicio que los invitados de Oliver hacían. Estaban tan calmados que, cuando Bruce llegó a sentarse con ellos, casi les da un paro cardíaco.

"Hola, chicos."

Dick no sabía si huir o reír, Bruce tenía la chaqueta de su traje salpicada de salsa y chocolate, tenía restos de ensalada de zanahoria en el cabello. A pesar de eso, les sonreía.

"Vaya fiesta," dijo tomando un pastelillo del botín de los menores, de los cuales dos lo miraban esperando ser regañados, "no puedo esperar a la siguiente."

Él les sonrió y ellos devolvieron la sonrisa.

**HOLA!**

**Este final se llevará consigo un tiempo... En el que sigue, Dick tiene 11, lo recordaré al principio. Espero les haya gustado, no s que Roy sea un loco al que le gusta hacer explotar cosas, pero lo malo de las guerras de comida es que no comes.. y Wally es Wally xD**

**Dejen review, díganme que piensan y que prefieren que pase primero: Búhos o Slade 7u7 (basados en comics y TT, respect)**

**Hasta el sábado :D**


	23. Chapter 19

"Bueno, eso fue un buen viaje." Dijo Superman, entrando al hangar de la Atalaya con Batman colgando de sus brazos.

"Solo bájame ya." Gruñó el murciélago.

Regresaban de detener un extraño asteroide de chocar con la Tierra, en una ocasión normal, Superman hubiera ido solo, pero Lex Luthor tenía una pequeña bóveda llena de kriptonita en ese pequeño pedazo de roca. Batman fue quién llegó a tiempo para ayudar al hombre de acero.

Superman soltó la capa de Batman, y siguió flotando junto a él mientras se dirigían a la sala de control.

"Lamento lo de tu nave, por cierto," dijo Superman, pero Batman no respondió. Se quedó quieto y sacó un batarang, el hombre de acero lo miraba confundido.

Batman saltó hacia un lado justo a tiempo de que una pequeña figura en rojo y negro cayera sobre Superman.

"Bien hecho," dijo Batman, sonriéndole al niño de 11 años que trataba de disimular su risa.

Dicho niño, miraba con enormes ojos –detrás del antifaz- al superhéroe de Metropolis.

"Lo siento, Superman," dijo, levantándose y sonriendo.

"Está bien, ¿Robin?" el chico asintió entusiasmadamente con la cabeza (quizá demasiado entusiasmada), "no te oí llegar," mencionó, mirando a Batman.

El chico sonrió aún más y también miró a Batman, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Batman se permitió asentir solamente, pero en cuanto Superman desvió la mirada a la pantalla que cubría la pared, le sonrió a su hijo.

"Uh oh…" murmuró Superman, lo suficientemente audible para que cierto murciélago lo escuchara.

"¿Uh oh?" preguntó el oscuro vigilante, acercándose a la pantalla. Robin lo siguió detrás sin hacer ruido.

La pantalla mostraba una imagen de ciudad Central, donde tres de los villanos tenían atrapado a Flash y Kid Flash en una especie de campo anticinética.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Robin, preocupación en su voz al ver a uno de sus amigos en peligro.

Después de dos meses de conocer a Roy y Wally, se enteró que el pelirrojo también era parte de _esa vida_, y nada más y nada menos que como el ayudante de Flash, Kid Flash. Pero incluso después de un año Bruce seguía sin dejarlo mencionar nada de eso ni de su propia identidad.

"Parece que necesitan ayuda," dijo Superman, señalando lo obvio.

"¿Eso crees?" no pudo evitar Batman, "vamos."

Robin no esperó a que le dijeran nada y se dirigió al teletransportador.

"¿Lo vas a llevar?" preguntó el hombre de acero, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

"¿Por qué no?" respondió Batman, "servirá de entrenamiento."

"¿Y si algo le pasa?" siguió Superman.

"Si yo no puedo evitarlo," comenzó Batman, mirando a Superman con una confidencia que el otro solo había visto una vez, "espero que tú también vengas a ayudar a Flash."

Superman asintió y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Significa que sí te caigo bien?" preguntó, flotando en dirección a Robin.

"No presiones." Gruñó Batman, caminando hacia su protegido.

* * *

Flash miraba al niño a sus pies como si estuviera muerto.

¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Qué demonios había pasado con él?

Su mente iba a mil por segundo y no podía desacelerarse, haciendo que fuera más difícil concentrarse en el por qué su sobrino estaba tan débil y cómo salir de ahí.

Miró a KF, y como si una cubeta de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, recordó como tres días antes había tenido problemas controlando su velocidad, en pocas palabras: el chico era como una bola de energía. Si ese campo restaba toda la energía en movimiento, no faltaba mucho para que le quitara completamente toda.

"Vamos, Wally," susurró en su cabello, "sé que puedes hacerlo, trata de concentrarte, intenta ir un poco más lento."

Wally abrió un poco sus ojos y miró a su tío. Murmuró algo incomprensible, aunque Flash estaba casi seguro que dijo "no puedo."

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo, "concéntrate."

Él mismo sentía los efectos del campo, pero trataba de mantenerse lo más quieto posible, a diferencia de su pequeño compañero quién ya había comenzado a vibrar.

"No, Wally, no," dijo, tratando de agarrar a su sobrino de los brazos para mantenerlo quieto. "Concéntrate, no tan rápido."

"¿Qué le pasa al pequeño?"

Trickster entró, una paleta en una mano y una pistola de agua en la otra.

"¿Acaso está aburrido? No sería el único," suspiró.

"Trickster," gruñó Flash, "apaga esta cosa, no es tu estilo."

"¡Por supuesto que no es mi estilo!" dijo el bromista, "pero fueron ordenes directas."

"¿Por qué estás trabajando con Zoom, James?" preguntó Flash, tratando de hacer que su joven enemigo cambiara de opinión.

"La verdad," dijo Trickster, "no tengo idea."

"¿En serio vas a seguir las ordenes de alguien sin ninguna razón?"

"Creí que eso era lo que se supone que hiciera," dijo el otro, tirando su paleta sobre una mesa, "me lo repitieron tanto que… ¡No lo haré!"

Oprimió un botón debajo de la mesa.

"Vaya, eso era peor de lo que creía," dijo sintiendo repentino incremento de energía en su sistema. Miró a su sobrino, había dejado de vibrar y estaba inconsciente.

"¿Él está bien?" preguntó Trickster, señalando a Kid Flash.

"Eso espero," dijo Flash, dejando cuidadosamente la cabeza del adolescente en el piso.

"Tus amigo ya vienen," dijo Trickster viendo algo en una pantalla, "¡Oye! Nunca mencionaste a otro chico en la Liga."

"¿Otro chico?" Flash corrió hacia la pantalla y se encontró con una figura hackeando los paneles de control en la entrada.

"Listo, Batman," dijo el chico, y la imagen desapareció.

"Oh, ese chico." Flash miró a l pelirrojo de amarillo detrás de él y en un segundo ya lo tenía sobre sus hombros, "¿Crees poder ayudarme?"

"¿Por qué lo haría?" preguntó Trickster.

"No lo sé," se encogió de hombros Flash, y le sonrió.

"Meh, está bien." Aceptó el semi-villano de Central.

* * *

"Listo, Batman," dijo Robin y oprimió el botón de apagado.

"Bien hecho, Robin," respondió su mentor, sacando un encriptador de su cinturón y desactivando la puerta.

Superman le sonrió al chico y le revolvió el cabello.

"Que te diga 'bien hecho' ya es ganancia," dijo.

"Lo sé," Robin se encogió de hombros, "al igual que si te ayuda a detener un asteroide."

Superman no dijo nada y sonrió. Batman abrió la puerta y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran.

"Robin, hazte invisible." Ordenó.

Dicho niño asintió y utilizo su gancho para subir a las vigas del techo, desapareciendo en las sombras.

"¿Invisible?" preguntó Superman.

"Entrenamiento en cubierto, ¿por?" preguntó Batman, viendo la señal de Flash en la pantalla de su guante.

"Solo preguntaba," dijo el hombre de acero, "¿enserio lo dejarás andar solo por ahí?"

"¿Aun tienes visión de rayos x y super oído?"

"Sí."

"Entonces, sí."

Superman sonrió internamente ante la actitud paternal de su amig- compañero y lo siguió.

Robin no pudo evitar sonreir cuando escuchó lo que le dijo a Superman. Sí, creía que el millonario era muy sobreprotector, pero no lo culpaba, un año de clases y ya lo habían secuestrado dos veces e intentado otras cuatro. Resultados de ser el hijo adoptivo de un multimillonario, sin contar las veces y formas que se había lastimado al ser Robin.

Saltó de viga en viga hasta llegar a un conducto de ventilación.

Ser pequeño tenía sus ventajas.

Se metió y activó un momento su hologuante, el suficiente tiempo para ver dónde estaba la señal de Flash y dirigirse hacia ahí. El elemento sorpresa era su favorito.

En una vuelta escuchó voces. Vio su mapa otra vez, estaba en la dirección contraria de Flash, pero se escuchaban… Sospechosas. Batman contaba con que Superman lo escuchara si tenía problemas, y por supuesto que su padre nunca lo abandonaría.

Giró hacia el lado contrario, en dirección a las voces y llegó a una rejilla en la parte inferior, se asomó un poco para ver.

Había tres personas, una llevaba una chamarra de invierno azul y un arma tipo pistola; otro llevaba un abrigo más oscuro que la chamarra, un gorro y una bufanda, así como dos boomerangs colgando de su cinturón; el otro estaba vestido en un traje exactamente como el de Flash pero amarillo. Robin no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

"No, no entendí como funciona eso," dijo el de los boomerangs.

"Es un campo anticinética, quita la energía cinética a todo lo que esté dentro," respondió el Flash amarillo.

"¿O sea?" preguntó el de la chamarra de invierno.

"Los poderes de Flash serán debilitados o completamente eliminados, depende de él."

"¿Y el chico?"

"Igual."

"¿Todo eso para que los mates?"

"Solo mataré a Flash, ustedes hacen lo que quieran con el mocoso."

Los ojos de Robin se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso.

Tenía que advertirle a Batman, ¿no?

Subió su mano al comunicador de su oído pero entonces sintió como se tambaleaba el ducto de ventilación. Al escuchar las quejas de los tres villanos supuso que toda la casa de seguridad había temblado. Se recompuso, y volvió a dirigir su mano al comunicador, hubo un 'crack' y el ducto se rompió justo debajo de él, haciendo que cayera en medio de los tres hombres.

"Uh oh…" dijo, mientras dos de ellos miraban el ducto sorprendidos y el amarillo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Así es, mocoso," gruñó, "uh-oh está muy bien."

* * *

Cuando Superman vio a Flash corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de un hombrecito en traje colorido, no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzar un golpe.

"¡No! ¡Sup, espera!" a pesar de su velocidad, Flash le advirtió muy tarde.

"¿Flash?" lo llamó Batman, "¿Ese no es Trickster?"

"Sí, sí es," dijo Flash rápidamente, "pero me estaba ayudando, nos va a ayudar, ¡Superman!"

Superman lo miró, luego miró a Trickster en el suelo y lo levantó.

"Creí que era un enemigo," dijo Superman, "lo siento, creo."

Flash se llevó una mano a la cara, Kid Flash colgando de sus hombros.

"Está bien, me lo merezco." Dijo Trickster, sobando su mejilla y hombro, "¿No había otro niño con ustedes?"

"Sí, ¿dónde está Robin?" preguntó Flash.

"Es invisible." Dijo Batman, levantando un poco la mirada, "¿Superman?"

El héroe también levantó la mirada y escaneó las paredes hasta encontrar una figura fuera de lo normal, le extrañó que en vez de acercarse se estuviera alejando pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque en ese momento los zapatos del Trickster echaron chispas y él cayó encima de una caja con su nombre, había varias cosas de trucos y bromas blancas, pero también había explosivos.

Batman actuó rápido y la lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, el sonido de la explosión no fue tanto problema, pero hizo que todo el edificio se tambaleara un poco y Batman fulminó al Trickster con la mirada.

"¿Ops?," dijo este, sonriendo nerviosamente hacia el caballero de la noche, mientras un poco de escombros caían a su alrededor.

Escucharon un 'beep' y miraron a Batman.

"¿Eso es tú-" comenzó Flash, pero Batman lo silenció con una mirada que luego dirigió a su guante.

"Voy por Robin," dijo y dio media vuelta.

"Voy contigo," dijo Superman, y Flash simplemente comenzó a caminar tras él.

"Lleven a Kid Flash a la enfermería de la Atalaya, yo puedo ir por Robin," dijo Batman, "Trickster, un solo movimiento en falso y seré yo quién te lleve al hospital."

Trickster tragó y miró a Flash.

"Tranquilo, no puedes ir por Robin tu solo," dijo el velocista, "están Zoom y Cold, y creí haber visto a boomerang, necesitarás mi ayuda."

"Kid Flash necesita tu ayuda ahora, Flash." Dijo el vigilante.

"Flash conoce mejor a estos tipos que cualquiera de nosotros," dijo Superman, "yo llevaré a Kid Flash a la Atalaya, ustedes busquen a Robin."

Batman no dijo nada y observó como Superman tomaba en brazos al pelirrojo. Flash asintió a Trickster y los tres se pusieron en marcha en busca del otro pequeño.

* * *

Zoom suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara.

"¿Cómo lo perdieron?" gruñó. Los dos villanos frente a él se encogieron de hombros, "¿alguno sabe quién era?"

"pues…" comenzó Boomerang, "me parece que hay un chico, Robin, pero es de Gótica."

"Entonces, si él está aquí," dijo Zoom, "el murciélago vino a ayudar a su rápido amigo."

"Me conmueve pensar que crees que soy su amigo," dijo una molesta voz a su espalda, "o simplemente que pienses que él tiene amigos."

Flash corrió por la habitación, esquivando y arrebatando las armas de sus villanos antes de que incluso Zoom pudiera evitarlo.

Batman vio algo en su hologuante y subió la mirada al techo.

Así que ahí estaba el niño.

Zoom se dirigió a Batman y atacó. Vaya sorpresa cuando el murciélago lo esquivo (apenas) y lo golpeó.

Robin cayó cerca de él, tenía una canica en la mano, Zoom lo miró atentamente y luego corrió hacia él.

"¡Oye, estoy justo aquí!" Barry llamó la atención de su nemesis, los otros dos ya estaban siendo atados por el caballero de la noche.

Ambos corredores, escarlata y amarillo, pelearon por algunos segundos hasta que la voz de Batman se escuchó por la habitación.

"¡Trickster, ya!"

Dicho semivillano apareció en la puerta y derramó un balde de agua cerca de donde estaban Zoom y Flash.

"Robin," llamó Batman. El chico asintió y, sonriendo, lanzó la canica al centro del charco.

Una espuma lila comenzó a salir de la canica y envolvió a los velocistas atrapándolos en un arma no letal pegajosa. Batman se acercó rápidamente y jaló del brazo de Flash antes de que quedara totalmente cubierto, dejando solo a Zoom inmovilizado.

"Eso fue rápido," dijo Flash, revolviendo el cabello del niño.

"Ve con tu ayudante, ahora." Ordenó Batman, y Flash salió dejando tras de sí un rastro de aire.

"¿Trickster?" preguntó Robin, mirando de reojo al colorido bromista.

"Llama a la policía y espéralos aquí," dijo Batman, "Flash irá a verte."

Trickster sonrió y asintió.

"Claro," dijo, despidiéndose con la mano del dúo dinámico.

Robin miró a Batman con una cara confundida y lo siguió. Luego frunció el ceño.

"Si KF es el ayudante de Flash, ¿yo soy tu ayudante?" preguntó, Batman asintió, "¡Mentira! Yo no soy ningún ayudante," Robin saltó y se colgó de la espalda de su mentor, "yo soy tu compañero."

Batman no pudo evitar sonreir por un segundo.

"Claro, compañero," dijo, "vamos a ver cómo está el compañero de Flash."

"¿Pedo decirle quién-"

"No."

La sonrisa de Batman se borró en cuanto los tubos zeta los dejaron en la Atalaya y se dirigieron a la enfermería.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Batman a Superman.

"Sigue inconsciente, pero está estable, eso creo," dijo Superman, "para un velocista esto es normal."

Le tendió las notas a Batman para que las viera y el murciélago se dirigió a Flash.

"La primera vez que le hiciste pruebas por los poderes su velocidad era incluso más que la tuya," dijo, "querrás ver esto."

Flash le echó un fugaz vistazo a las notas y su pie, que estaba golpeando el piso ansiosamente, se quedó inmóvil.

"oh no…"

Miraron al chico en la cama sin decir palabra, luego Flash suspiró.

"Lo llevaré a casa ahora," informó, "supongo que deberá descanzar."

Superman asintió.

"¿Podemos vernos mañana?" preguntó Robin antes de que Flash cargara a su sobrino.

"No creo que mañana se pueda, Robin," respondió, "pero yo te avisaré, ¿ok?"

Robin asintió.

Barry cargó a Wally y se dirigió a los tubos zeta, antes de que pudiera entrar, sin embargo, sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Él estará bien," dijo Bruce, "solo dale tiempo, tus poderes no son algo que puedan desaparecer"

Flash asintió y le sonrió a Bruce.

"Gracias," bajo la mirada hacia sus brazos, a Wally, "espero que él no lo tome a mal."

"Dick y Wally son buenos amigos," mencionó el millonario, "solo llama si necesitas algo"

"Wow, Bruce," el corredor parecía a punto de llorar, "¿Quién imaginaria que un pequeño te cambiaría tanto? ¡Parece que ya te agrado!"

"No presiones." Gruñó el murciélago.

* * *

**Uh oh... Tal vez dije que el sabado lo subía... Pero digamos que el sabado solo tenía la mitad y no se me ocurría nda más... Whopsy :D**

**Tenía que hacer que Wally fuera más lento por el final de YJ. No conosco muy bien a los enemigos de Flash (batmaniaca, recuerdan?) y por ejemplo Trickster lo intenté captar con un capitulo de Justice League Unlimited... espero no haya estado taaaan mal... Al principio (no sé porqué) me imaginé a los personajes de lego, entonces fue como sencillo y gracioso escribir a los superamigos xD**

**Lightscales15: Te extrañé en el cap ante-anterior! xD Probablemente leiste lo de la fiesta y eso en mi primer ff de una OC (o eso espero pq según yo, yo lo escribí ._. por cierto, borré ese ff pero tengo el doc en word xD) Dejo a tu imaginació lo que sea que haya dicho Roy para molestar a Oli y hacer reir a Bruce, y al ser la única que dijo algo, comenzaré con la lluvia de ideas para la corte de los búhos :D Gracias **


	24. Chapter 20

Dick y Roy entraron a la casa Allen saludando a una bella mujer pelirroja que les abrió la puerta.

"Wally está en su habitación," les dijo sonriendo, "tengo trabajo que hacer pero si necesitan algo griten."

Iris se sentó en la mesa, done ya estaba su computadora y un montón de papeles, _cosas de reporteros_, pensó Dick, recordando como Clark también podía zambullirse en hojas y fotografías.

Roy sabía que Wally había tenido un accidente en na misión con Flash, pero solo Dick sabía qué tan grave era ese problema, ya que Bruce había intentado ayudar a Flash, y los archivos de las pruebas estaban en la baticomputadora.

Claro que no era como si pudiera mencionarlo, lo que Roy sabía era que él creía que se trataba de gripa, lo que él velocista sabía era que ambos de sus amigos creían que tenía gripa y lo que él sabía que Roy se suponía creía, era que Wally tenía gripa... Vaya enredo.

Dick estaba seguro que de ser por los tres menores, los tres sabrían lo de las identidades y eso sería genial.

Al menos eso creía.

"¿Crees que Wally esté bien?" preguntó Roy, haciendo una mueca al notar que se escuchó más preocupado que por una simple gripa, "me refiero a- ya sabes..."

Dick asintió, sin importarle mucho si algo se les escapaba o no.

"Hey, chicos!" saludó su pelirrojo y pecoso amigo cuando entraron a su habitación, "¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"¿Cómo estás, Wally?" preguntó Roy.

El niño en cuestión se encogió de hombros.

"Ya no es tan malo."

Dick entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

Wally dejó que un pequeño suspiro dejara sus labios y sonrió, aunque los otros dos ayudantes pudieron notar un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar," miró su televisor y se estiró sobre las cobijas para agarrar el control, "¿quieren jugar? El tío Barry acaba de traer un juego de lo más cool."

Los niños pasaron mucho rato jugando, Iris les subió sándwiches y jugo. Dick se daba cuenta que Wally se movía más lento de lo normal, como si estuviera tratando realmente de mantener a raya sus poderes. Eso estaba funcionando, al menos hasta que tenían que irse.

El carro de Bruce se detuvo justo al mismo tiempo que el de Oliver.

"¡Bruce, cuánto tiempo!" sonrió el millonario rubio.

"Hola, Oliver," saludó Bruce, dirigiéndose a la puerta sin perder ni un segundo más.

Cuando Iris abrió la puerta, ambos millonarios entraron saludando y ofreciendo disculpas por cualquier destrozo que sus protegidos hubieran hecho.

"¿De qué hablan?" sonreía Iris, "Dick y Roy son unos buenos chicos."

"¡Sabía que era el auto de Bruce!" Dick bajó corriendo las escaleras, saltando los últimos tres escalones y dirigiéndose a su padre.

Roy bajó detrás de él, sin muchas ganas.

"Hola, Oli," saludó a su padre, "hola, señor Wayne."

"Hola, Roy," saludó Bruce, dejando que Dick siguiera abrazado a su cintura.

En ese momento, pasaron dos cosas que simplemente dejaron petrificados a todos los presentes.

Primero, hubo un borrón rojo entrando desde la puerta, un borrón verde bajó las escaleras y ambos borrones chocaron entre sí, dejando a ambos en el suelo.

Barry levantó la cabeza, su capucha se había caído, mirando con sorpresa a sus compañeros de la liga y sus ayudantes.

Wally también levantó su cabeza, murmurando algo de 'no tan rápido, más rapido' y se levantó.

Lo segundo que pasó es que vio, más que sorprendido a sus amigos y a los adultos, y el niño en pijama verde comenzó a vibrar visiblemente.

"Creíqueyasehabíanido," dijo mirando a su tío.

"Wally, tranquilo," respondió Barry, "desacelera un poco, recuerda que el tiempo es diferente."

Wally trató de tranquilizarse pero su cuerpo seguía vibrando.

Roy miró a Dick, un poco nervioso al igual que Oliver miró a Bruce, casi tan asustado como el pelirrojo en pijama verde.

Oliver abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Bruce lo interrumpió.

"Está bien, Oliver, no expliques nada," miró a Dick y asintió con la cabeza.

El niño se acercó a Wally y le tendió la mano.

"Un gusto conocerte, Kid Flash, Speedy," añadió, mirando detrás de sí hacia Roy, quién simplemente abrió los ojos en asombro, "soy Robin."

Sus bocas se abrieron, excepto por la de Barry y Bruce, y Wally dejó de vibrar.

"¿Qué?" dijo Roy, saliendo del shock, "¿Tú eres Robin? No lo creo, eso significaría que Batman es…"

Oliver miró a Bruce y su boca se abrió otro poco antes de que se diera cuenta y la cerrara de golpe.

"¿Tampoco sabes en qué gastar tu fortuna, Wayne?" preguntó.

Dick río por lo bajo e intercambió miradas con sus amigos.

Algo estaba por comenzar, lo sentía.

Y la Liga lo sentiría también…

* * *

**Hola procrastinadores!**

**Lamento la hora... y el día... el sábado hubo problemas y no podía subir nada D: (no en mí, en ff, pregunté y no, no fui la unica) y hoy... ayer... no estuve en mi casa y cuando regresé me sentía muy mal Dx PERO AQI ESTA! y el terrible trio ha nacido! Fue algo corto y la verdad no se me ocrría como actuarían al saber las identidades... resultó en esto. Solo uno o dos capitulos más así de... improvisados y tengo una sorpresa del tamaño de un búho! xD **

**Tommy está aquí, saluda Tommy.**

_**Tommy: hola fangente, Doble.S está enferma, burlense de ella**_

**No, no lo hagan... un momento... ¡Tommy está hablando! *corre a esconderse* No debí aceptar la medicina... **

**Lighscale: SÍ TE EXTRAÑÉ! y sí, esa mera xD aunque al final no me gustó y lo borré, quizá luego haga un oneshot de ella...**


	25. Chapter 21

Dick giraba.

Y giraba.

Y giraba.

Y bueno, qué quieren que un niño haga en una silla giratoria.

Girar, claro está.

"Robin." Advirtió Batman.

El pequeño se detuvo de girar, y miró a su mentor.

"Estoy aburrido," dijo, "quizá si me dejaras invitar a Speedy y a Kid Flash no te molestaría tanto."

"No puedes decirles nada sobre la

Atalaya," dijo Batman, "a lo que ellos concierne, el Salón de la Justicia es el único centro de reunión."

Robin lo miró como si estuviera bromeando.

"Bromeas, ¿no? Wally ya estuvo aquí, Roy tiene derecho de saber."

Batman sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedes decirles nada, Robin," advirtió, "y creo que tú tampoco deberías subir tan seguido."

"¿La Liga estuvo de acuerdo con esto?"

"Se hizo una votación. Hasta que sean miembros oficiales de la Liga podrán subir."

"Genial," murmuró Robin, "supongo que esperaré en la mansión entonces."

Batman suspiró.

"Ya que conocen las identidades de todos, puedes invitarlos a jugar a la mansión, pero no se acerquen a la cueva."

Robin volvió a sonreír y saltó de la silla, alejándose en dirección a los tubos zeta.

'Robin B01'

"¿Lo registraste en los tubos zeta?"

"También a Speedy y Kid Flash si es lo que te preguntas."

Superman se sentó en la silla dónde había estado Robin.

"¿Seguro que dejarás a tres chicos hiperactivos en tu mansión?"

"Alfred estará con ellos," aseguró Batman, "y ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás a punto de hacer."

El hombre de acero rodó los ojos y miró a su amigo.

"¿Acaso sabes qué iba a hacer?"

"Todo el mundo usa este tipo de sillas para girar como sí fueran un juego." Gruñó elmurciélago.

Superman suspiró resignado y se cruzó de brazos.

"Aguafiestas." Murmuró entre dientes.

Batman sonrió.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"¡Estas galletas son asombrosas!"

Roy puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó suavemente a su amigo pelirrojo.

"Calma, Wally."

Dick rió y mordió su galleta. Alfred sonrió a los tres chicos.

"Gracias, señor West, preparare más para usted."

Wally sonrió emocionado y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

"No entiendo como no te mareas haciendo eso." Comentó Roy.

"Supervelocidad,noimportaquehayaperdidounpoconiquetengaquecomermucho,enrealidadlapartedecomeresgenial."

Dick sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

"¿Tienes algún botón de reversa? Necesitas alentarte un poco, no entendimos nada."

Eso sólo hizo reír a Wally.

Roy sacudió su cabeza.

"No es posible alentar a los velocistas, Dick."

"Podemos intentarlo," dijo Dick, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alfred regresó a la habitación minutos después, con una bandeja llena de galletas recién horneadas. Wally soltó el control enseguida e hizo su carrera hacia el mayordomo, listo para comer; los otros dos chicos se quedaron sentados en su lugar, vista fija en el televisor y manos controlando ágilmente sus personajes.

Luego pusieron una película.

Roy eligió una de terror y tuvo que soportar a los otros dos escondiéndose detrás de él cada vez que la muñeca aparecía en la pantalla.

Wally eligió una de carreras, y aunque Roy no fuera a admitirlo, se emocionaron cuando el bocho fue salvado del camión monstruo.

Dick eligió una de un perro que hablaba con un humano, los tres casi lloran cuando las mascotas desaparecen y casi saltan de alegría cuando les permiten regresar a la tierra.

"¿Señor Pennyworth?" llamó Wally, "¿Podemos cenar pastel?"

Recibió otro golpe detrás de la cabeza por parte de Roy, pero ya se estaba volviendo muy común para cualquiera.

"Llámeme Alfred, joven West," dijo Alfred y le sonrió a Roy, "me parece que nos quedamos sin pastel, pero me aseguraré de tener un poco en su próxima visita."

Dick asintió y se metió en su cama, los otros dos tenían bolsas de dormir a un lado. Mientras Wally hablaba con su tía por teléfono, Roy no paraba de mirar a Dick.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el menor cuando se dio cuenta.

"Nada."

"¿Nada?"

"Solo me preguntaba algo."

"¿Qué algo?"

"Nada, no es importante."

"Roy…"

"Es solo que," suspiró el pelirrojo, "no puedo creer que te ocurriera, tan joven."

"Suenas como un anciano," se burló el acróbata.

"Es enserio, Dick," dijo Roy, sonriendo, "también perdí lo que más me importaba en la vida pero era mucho más grande de lo que tú eras."

Dick bajó la mirada.

"Somos los tres," continuó Roy, "Wally, tú y yo. Seremos inseparables, invencibles. Los héroes más jóvenes que hay, ayudantes-no, compañeros de tres miembros fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia."

Dick sonrió y Wally entró zumbando en ese momento, y se metió a su bolsa de dormir.

"Buenas noches, jóvenes." Dijo Alfred desde la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Alfred." Dijeron los tres niños y la luz se apagó.

Dick observó la oscuridad de su techo por unos segundos. De pronto escuchó los ronquidos de Wally y como Roy le lanzaba su almohada. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban con él. Estarán con él... Iban a ser parte de la liga juntos.

Nunca permitiría que algo les pasara.

* * *

**Hahaha xD **

**La semana pasada no publiqué cierto? ._.**

**Whoops...**

**Bueno, buena noticia: ¡ya tengo los proximos 5 capitulos!**

**Mala noticia: tengo que ponerme al corriente con mi tarea de grecolatinas y no tengo ni idea de cuántas hojas eran (muero)**

**PERO eso no me detiene de subir el proximo el sabado. **

**Lighscale15: Haha muy bien, haré el shot (en realidad ya tengo una minihistoria xD luego la arreglo y la subo) no creí que alguien se acordara de esa historia, es genial que la hayas leido xD saludos!**


	26. Chapter 22

"Feliz Año Nuevo"

Kid Flash corrió hacia Artemis y la cargó en sus brazos.

"Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo," dijo sonriéndole a la rubia, luego la besó y Artemis devolvió el beso.

'Bruce me debe una pizza' pensó Dick, sonriendo mientras su equipo intercambiaba besos de año nuevo.

Megan y Conor, e incluso Kaldur y Rachel. Se sorprendió cuando sintió a alguien jalando su brazo y unos labios pegados a los suyos.

'¿Zatanna?'

El más pequeño del equipo se relajó y devolvió el beso.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

De vuelta en la mansión Wayne, cierto enmascarado seguía preguntándose lo mismo de hace dos horas.

¿Qué había pasado en 16 horas?

Dick bostezó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, para después dejarlos caer detrás de su nuca.

"Dick," llamó Bruce, una mirada preocupada en su rostro cansado.

No pudo decir nada más, pero Dick lo entendió al verlo a los ojos.

"Descuida, Bats," dijo, "no estoy lastimado."

"Pude haber-" a Bruce se le fueron las palabras, "lo siento." Dijo finalmente.

Dick le lanzó una sonrisa de que no era nada, y siguió su camino a las duchas.

"Me impresiona que me hayas ganado," mencionó Bruce, siguiendo los pasos de su hijo.

"Pft- tuve un poco de ayuda," dijo Dick, restándole importancia, "y tú eras un títere."

Bruce sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, recibiendo un 'hey' como queja.

"¿Qué tal si mañana pago mi deuda y vamos a comer pizza?"

Ante esto, la sonrisa de Dick era mucho más grande y traviesa.

"¡Ohh sí!"

Bruce dejó que una risa escapara su boca mientras sacudía la cabeza.

_/\\_/\\_

Esa noche Dick estaría mintiendo si dijera que durmió bien. Tuvo sueños extraños que simplemente no lo dejaban descansar.

Y no extraños tipo-otro yo en forma de muppet, sino extraño del tipo-muchos murciélagos muertos.

Primero estaba en la mansión, en la cocina, con Alfred, y de pronto una figura en una armadura que parecía ave se aparecía y enterraba una daga en el mayordomo, dejándolo desangrando mientras se dirigía al reloj de la pared. Bruce salía de ahí y trató de defenderse, pero la criatura lo apuñaló sin mucho esfuerzo. Dick gritó y se dirigió a su padre, atacando a la criatura en su camino, logrando arrebatarle la mascara de búho...

En el rostro del asesino, se encontró con un reflejo pálido, de aspecto muerto, de sí mismo.

"¿Sorprendido, Grayson?" siseó el asesino y Dick despertó sobresaltado.

Se levantó jadeando y se dirigió a su baño, se echó agua en la cara antes de verse al espejo. Se sorprendió de ver sus ojos rojos, y una sombra de ojeras bajo sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza.

Todo estaba bien.

Fue solo un sueño.

Él estaba completamente seguro que jamás, en ninguna circunstancia, le haría daño a Bruce ni a Alfred.

Regresó a su cama y vio la hora en su celular, el brillo lo deslumbró un poco.

4.57

Apenas llevaba dormido dos horas. Aún tenía otras dos para descansar un poco.

Giró en su cama y estiró un brazo por encima de la cabecera. Zitcka yacía sentada ahí arriba, y no opuso resistencia cuando Dick la tomó y la abrazó bajo las cobijas.

"Dulces sueños, Zitcka," murmuró Dick, preparándose para volver a dormir.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya no recordaba nada del sueño.

* * *

**No habia notado que era algo más corto que los demás... bueno, arreglare los siguientes y por ahora... espero les haya gustado!**

**Lighscale15 : ya sé! adempas es muy divertido girar y girar y girar... (sin la parte de marearse y eso xD) Si me dijeran que debo elegir un Batman lol) Roy es como una figura de hermano mayor, mientras que Wally es más como de su misma edad, no sé si al final quedó así su relación pero trataré de mantenerlos así :D**

**Crazy Jazzy : Gracias por el cumplido! Y en serio es tan genial que ambas seamos cachorros puma xD **


	27. Chapter 23

**Okay... No tengo ni la más mínima ni loca idea de como un par de horas se convirtieron en un par de semanas... Tengo la razón: digamos que trate de salvar materias -failed- y me puse a estudiar y eso... Leí 100 años de soledad en tres días :D -boreeeed!- y... Mu profe de pintura me puso unmontón de seises pq me odia -.- Este capítulo se me ocurrió pq me repitieron eso de "no puedes regresar el tiempo y cambiarlo..." algo así. Disfruten ;) **

* * *

"No pudiste hacer nada," decía Roy, acariciando el cabello negro de su pequeño amigo acurrucado en su pecho después de una pesadilla.

¿Dónde estaba Batman cuando lo necesitaba?

Oh claro...

El Guasón amenazó a su pequeña ave de nuevo, así que Robin terminó en una clase de pijamada en la mansión Queen.

Aunque el menor no respondiera, Roy ya sabía perfectamente que pensaba y aun así trataba de cambiar esa estúpida idea.

"No importaba si tú viste a Zucco salir, no pudiste haber sabido que cortó la cuerda. No pudiste haber hecho nada," susurró el pelirrojo. "Además si los hubieras salvado, nunca me hubieras conocido." Agregó.

Vaya que cosa tan incorrecta para decir... Dick siguió llorando en su pecho, pensando que si Zucco causó el accidente, él mismo, Dick, fue el verdadero culpable al no lograr salvarlos, al no insistir.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho?

Claro que se alegraba de conocer a sus dos amigos pelirrojos, incluso a Bruce y Alfred, y por supuesto al resto de la Liga, a aquellos que consideraba familia pero...

No le hubiera importado seguir con su verdadera familia, viajando y realizando actos de trapecio.

_**~GALLETASMAGICASCAMBIADORASDEMUNDO~**_

**DICK POV**

"¡Bien! ¡No pague, pero yo le advertí!" La voz se escuchó desde el tráiler del señor Haly. Tenía que pasar por ahí para llegar a la carpa, dónde me esperaba mi primo, así que no importaba si aprovechaba para echar un vistazo.

Un tipo extraño, en traje, tropezó conmigo cuando salió trastabillando del tráiler.

"¡Muévete mocoso!" murmuró, mientras el señor Haly le gritaba algo de dejar de amenazar su circo.

"¡Vete al carajo, Zuco!" gritó Haly por última vez mientras el desconocido se alejaba, casi corriendo. Entonces se fijó en mí, "Dick, ¿estás bien?"

Asentí, "¿Quién era ese?" pregunté, pero Haly le restó importancia.

"No era nadie, pequeño," me revolvió un poco el cabello, haciéndome sonreír, "no te preocupes. ¿Creo que tus tíos están en la carpa?"

Asentí de nuevo y con una sonrisa, Haly se metió a su tráiler otra vez y yo me dirigí a la carpa.

"¡Dickie! ¡Por fin llegas! Hemos estado esperando siglos," se quejó mi primo, Jhon, mientras mis tíos reían.

"Descuida," dijo mi tío, Richard, "no llegas más tarde que mi hermano."

En ese momento, papá entró dando marometas, seguido de mamá, rodando los ojos.

"Dicen que si mencionas al diablo se te aparece, hermanito," se burló papá, cayendo limpiamente a un lado del tío Rick.

"Claro, claro," interrumpió Jhonny cuando su papá estaba a punto de contestar, "ahora, ¿estamos aquí para ensayar o qué?"

La respuesta fueron risas de los adultos y un par de manos revolviendo su cabello.

"Dick, ¿quieres empezar?" preguntó mamá, sabiendo la respuesta, claro.

Salté de mi sitió y me dirigí a la escalera de la plataforma, seguido de mi primo después que mi tía asintió.

"¡Cuidado chicos! ¡No queremos quedarnos sin acto antes de que empiece!" gritó papá, aunque podía escuchar su sonrisa.

"¿Emocionado, Dickie?" preguntó Jhonny.

"No tanto como lo estaré en un par de horas," sonreí, imaginando que las gradas ya estaban llenas y las luces preparadas.

Salté.

Oh cielos...

Amaba volar.

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../…

"¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, adolescentes y adolescentas...!" gritaba Haly a través del megáfono, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

Mis papás y mis tios charlaban con los demás actos. Mi primo y los demás niños temblaban en su sitio, algunos un poco pálidos por causa de los nervios. Vi a Jhonny, él era de los que estaban pálidos. No entendía por qué, yo estaba más que emocionado, ya quería salir, contaba los segundos que faltaban con ansia; Jhonny llevaba tres años participando en el acto y parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Miré a mamá. Sonreía, modesta y amistosamente. Si me lo preguntan, diría que era la mejor persona del mundo. Amigable, seria, divertida, paciente, responsable... Pero claro, es mi mamá de la que hablamos.

Papá estaba a un lado de ella, él también era de las mejores personas que había en este mundo, aunque era un poco menos serio y más... Payaso.

Esa idea se afirmó cuando le quitó a Chumpy su colorido afro y empezó a hacer del bobo con mi tío.

No pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Listo, pequeño Robin?" preguntó mamá, acercándose.

"Siempre," sonreí.

La palabra Robin haciéndome sentir que olvidaba algo.

Algo importante.

"El siguiente acto es nuestro turno," dijo mamá, dándome un beso en la frente y volviendo con mi tía y los demás.

Robin, robin, robin... ¡Robin!

¡El brazalete que le compré a mamá!

Se había quedado en el tráiler, se lo iba a dar para que lo usara en el acto.

"¿Dick?" llamó Jhonny, "¿A dónde vas?"

"¡No tardo!" grité a mis espaldas, haciendo una carrera a nuestro tráiler.

Ahí estaba, encima de mi almohada.

Lo cogí y regresé tan rápido como pude.

"Ow!" choqué contra algo y caí de sentón.

Miré hacia arriba y vi al mismo tipo extraño que salió del tráiler de Haly.

"Fíjate, mocoso." Siseó, no prestándome atención realmente y pasando por encima de mí.

Miré confundido el lugar del que acababa de salir, ahí se amarraban los trapecios para mayor soporte.

"¡Dick!" llamó mi papá, desde la otra entrada de la carpa, "¡hora de actuar, pequeño mono!"

Corrí hacia él, noté que vio el brazalete en mi mano pero yo ya lo había olvidado.

"Papá, el tipo que amenazó a Haly-"

"Sí, Dickie, lo sé, pero ahora es momento del show, no de preocuparse."

"Pero papá, él-"

"Dick, es hora." interrumpió mamá.

"¡Mamá, el señor Haly-"

"Ya está presentandonos, vamos."

"Mary, espera," la detuvo papá. "Dick te trajo esto."

Mamá observó el par de petirrojos de su brazalete.

"Gracias, pequeño," me sonrió, luego me tomó de la mano y me llevó al centro de la pista.

"Mamá, es importante," supliqué, pero los gritos del público hicieron que mis palabras se perdieran.

"¡... Los Grayson voladores!" terminó Haly, y mis ansias, esta vez de preocupación, crecieron.

Primero saltaron mis tíos, seguidos de Jhonny, luego papá, y ahora mamá estaba volando con ellos.

Miré hacia abajo y casi me da vértigo al ver la altura.

Miré a mi familia, preparándose para recibirme.

Miré al público, expectante ante el acto sin seguridad.

Escuché el primer 'clap'.

La cuerda tembló un poco pero al parecer nadie más que yo lo notó.

"¡Mamá!" grité.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salté.

**Bruce POV. **

¿Qué hacía ese niño?

¿Eso era parte del acto?

Porque de ser así, era un acto un poco extraño...

Las expresiones confusas que tenían el resto de los Grayson me dijeron que ese pequeño estaba improvisando... Demasiado.

Saltó hacia las barras, columpiandose y dando vueltas simples, hablando con quién estuviera cerca y señalando la cuerda del trapecio.

'Crrrack'

¿Qué fue eso?

Varios espectadores levantaron la mirada, entre ellos yo.

Me encontré la cuerda del trapecio rompiéndose poco a poco.

Sin entrar en pánico, ignorando la nueva velocidad del golpeteo en mi pecho, miré al chico.

Les estaba avisando.

Los adultos, sintiendo el cambió de presión en las cuerdas se dirigieron a las plataformas y le hacían señales a Haly.

Sólo faltaba uno.

El adolescente, seguía colgado de una barra, petrificado, mirando con ojos llenos de miedo la cuerda que poco a poco se deshacía con su peso.

"!Jhonny!" la voz del niño hizo eco en toda la carpa.

Dios... ¿Cuantos años tenía? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho?

Sin notarlo, me aferré con más fuerza a la bolsa de palomitas que tenía en la mano.

Si pudiera desaparecer...

Si pudiera ser Batman...

Malditos paparazzis... Ni siquiera les interesaba que no los notara más, que esos chicos estuvieran en peligro.

El niño saltó de nuevo a las barras, acomodandose de cabeza y columpiandose hacia el otro chico.

"¡Dick! ¡No!" gritó una mujer desde la plataforma, un hombre la abrazó para evitar que saltara tras el niño.

Los otros dos adultos habían bajado, podía verlos corriendo con un par de payasos reuniendo la red de seguridad.

Todo el circo aguantaba la respiración mientras el chico, Jhonny, comenzaba a impulsarse lentamente hacia el niño, Dick.

La cuerda seguía rompiéndose...

Jhonny saltó.

Dick lo atrapó de las muñecas y lo lanzó contra los adultos en la plataforma.

Lo atraparon, abrazaron y alejaron de la orilla al tiempo que salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Dick..." supuse que ella era su madre, se parecían, así como Jhonny se parecia a los otros dos adultos.

El rostro del niño, aliviado de ver al otro chico fuera de peligro, cambió de pronto a terror puro mientras dirigía su mirada a la cuerda.

Oh no...

**DICK POV. **

Estaba rota.

¿Desde cuando el mundo estaba en cámara lenta?

Pude escuchar a mi mamá diciendo mi nombre.

Lo intenté.

Intenté columpiarme de vuelta a ella pero... No llegué a su mano.

Vi como mi tía gritaba mientras mi tío soltaba la red e intentaba atraparme.

Sentí las lágrimas de papá y escuché los sollozos de mamá.

Ya no tenía miedo...

Iba a morir y sorprendentemente estaba tranquilo con eso.

Me di cuenta de que caer era genial, no tanto como volar pero si volar significaba caer, valía totalmente la pena.

Luego todo lo que vi fue oscuridad.

**NO POV. **

Bruce Wayne donó más dinero del que se habia acordado al circo.

Se habló con los padres de Dick Grayson, su primo y sus tíos. Se interrogó a Haly, se recibieron reportes de todo el circo...

A pesar de que Haly mencionó a Tony Zucco, nadie lo vio en el circo esa noche, y tenía una coartada con su padre.

Al final, se consideró un accidente.

El millonario de ciudad Gótica se ofreció a pagar el velorio.

La pequeña caja encontró un lugar especial en el cementerio dónde los Wayne estaban sepultados.

Alfred prometió cuidarlo.

Jhonny prometió visitarlo cada año, cuando el circo estuviera en la ciudad.

Superman escuchó como el más pequeño de una familia fue su héroe.

Oliver Queen adoptó a un chico pelirrojo pero nunca pensó en convertirlo en su ayudante, era algo peligroso. Barry Allen salvó a su sobrino de su casa, pero en vez de llevarlo a los laboratorios una noche de tormenta, le presentó a Roy Harper y ambos estaban en el monte Justicia, procrastinando con el arquero rubio.

Robin nunca existió... Y nunca lo haría.

Jason Todd fue a parar a la mansión Wayne sólo para convertirse en filántropo.

Conociendo la vida en las calles hacia todo lo posible por mejorarla, por ayudar. Aunque se preguntaba quién era Dick Grayson y qué tenía que ver con los Wayne, nunca lo preguntó en voz alta. Sólo le bastó una computadora para averiguar la noticia del circo y desde entonces ayudó a Alfred con su cuidado...

_"Dick Grayson, amado hijo, sobrino y primo. Gran amigo. Un Grayson volador."_

Salvó a su familia.

_**~NOPRUEBENESASGALLETASSONMALASYATONTAN~**_

**BRUCE POV. **

Cuando regresé por Dick a la mansión Queen, estaba profundamente dormido.

Parecía que había llorado.

Roy estaba acostado con él, envolviendolo con un brazo.

"Es un buen chico," dijo Oliver detrás de mí.

"Lo sé," respondí, "ambos lo son."

Tomé a Dick en mis brazos y me dirigí a la puerta.

"¿Te imaginas cómo sería tú vida si sus padres..." comenzó Oliver.

Miré a Dick.

Su rostro tranquilo pero triste me rompía el corazón de una forma que no entendía.

"Claro que sí," dije, "él sería más feliz con su familia."

"¿Y tú?" pude escuchar la sonrisa burlona de mi compañero.

Giré para verlo a los ojos.

"Si no lo hubiera conocido como lo hago, no me hubiera importado."

Bajé la mirada para ver otra vez a Dick.

"Pero ya lo conozco. Si algo le pasara, nunca me lo perdonaría."

Queen sonrió, y pude notar un pequeño cambio en la expresión adormilada de mi.. De mi hijo.

"Eso significa que el Guasón está en Arkham." Dijo Oliver.

Sacudí la cabeza y me miró confundido.

"Está en un hospital con vigilancia, en un par de semanas lo transferiran a Arkham."

Queen sonrió.

**NO POV. **

Está claro que no puedes meterte con el murciélago.

Mucho menos con su ave.

Claro como el agua.

* * *

**Y ahora una pequeña mala noticia: tengo finales. Montones de finales -y creo que un par de extras, si no paso algunos finales (como odio la escuela!)- así que me iré de nuevo, pero en cuanto éste de vacaciones, publicaré la prometida historia de aves de la noche, más capítulos de esta y los protegidos, más traducciones de LA, Y tengo esta pequeña idea en la cabeza que quiero intentar... Pero será hasta vacaciones 3: Mientras tanto: PROCRASTINEN MUCHO QUERIDOS LECTORES! **


	28. Movimientos ninja y la speedforce

Las risas infantiles llenaban las paredes de la cueva haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Alfred.

"Aquí tienen, señores, una bandeja llena de galletas recién salidas del horno" dijo dejando en la mesa dicha bandeja y un plato más chico pero igual lleno de galletas, "y un plato para que el joven West no tenga que compartir de su propia bandeja."

Los niños volvieron a reir y agradecieron a Alfred.

"oh me conoce tan bien, mi buen amigo señor Pennyworht" Wally sonrió, agarrando una galleta y saboreandola lentamente. Alfred dejó escapar una risita.

"Me alegra que le gusten mis galletas, joven West, pero ya le dije que puede llamarme solo Alfred."

Dick sonrió y tomó su propia galleta mientras Wally asentía con la boca llena.

"'key, 'eñog Pennywogth 'olo Al'ged."

Dick rió y Alfred sacudió la cabeza ante el comportamiento del niño.

"Estaré arriba si me necesitan, no creo que los señores Allen y Bruce tarden mucho."

"okay." corearon los niños.

Batman y Flash tenían un problema contra Gotan-Votan-Wotan... agh. un mago enemigo de Zatara, y Flash había decidido dejar a Wally con Dick ya que su esposa, Iris West, tenía que estar informando en vivo para el noticiero en el que trabajaba. Roy también hubiera estado con ellos, pero al ultimo momento las industrias Queen detectaron un problema de seguridad y los arqueros se quedaron en su ciudad.

"Te reto a..." Wally mordió la galleta que tenía en su mano y miró alrededor pensativamente. ¿Qué podría hacer que el otro niño de 11 años hiciera? "deslizarte del tiranosaurio rex." Señaló.

"pft, pan comido," dijo el chico maravilla y se levantó, "pero no toques mis galletas."

Corrió a dicho dinosaurio y saltó contra la pared, impulsandose para llegar a la cabeza del... ¿recuerdo?

Wally miró boquiabierto mientras su mejor amigo giraba y caía en la cabeza del dinosaurio y luego se dejaba caer por su espalda, antes de caer al piso dio una vuelta de carro y se impulsó para caer cerca del velocista.

"Te lo dije." Sonrió el chico maravilla.

"no sé porque me sigo sorprendiendo," murmuró Wally, tomando otra galleta.

"No lo sé, pero es genial ver tu cara," se burló Dick. Wally le enseñó la lengua, de una forma que lo hacia parecer menor de 13 años. "Te reto a correr a la cocina y sin que te vea Alfred traer la bolsa de dulces que está escondida en el gabinete de la derecha, encima de la estufa."

Wally lo miró como si estuviera bromeando.

"¿Hablas enserio? ¿Tan fácil?" preguntó, levantandose. Luego levantó una ceja, "¿por qué sin que me vea Alfred?"

"Hum... no puedo comer dulces después de las 8," dijo Dick, encogiendose de hombros,"por eso están escondidos."

Wally rodó los ojos y se preparó para correr.

"Tendrás que compartir, ¿lo sabes?"

"Yup," respondió alegremente el menor, "vale la pena."

Wally desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dick contó hasta 3 mentalmente antes de escucharlo regresar.

"¡Listo, Rob!" gritó el velocista, pero al bajar corriendo las escaleras se resbaló y terminó rodando hacia abajo a gran velocidad.

"¡Wally espera! ¡Vas a chocar contra el-" Dick cerró los ojos al escuchar el golpe de su amigo contra la mesa de investigación.

Pudo escuchar el gemido de su amigo bajo las hojas y, riendo suavemente, se acercó a él, sin notar que el objeto de investigación que Bruce tenía en la mesa había caído también, cubriendo a su amigo.

"Hahaha ¿estás bien?" preguntó Dick, quitando una hoja de la cabeza de su amigo.

"Espero que sí valga la pena," murmuró el pelirrojo, mostrando la bolsa de dulces sana y salva.

Dick la agarró y corrió a sentarse donde estaban antes, esparciendo el contenido de la bolsa en la bandeja. Wally lo alcanzó un segundo después.

"Te reto a comerte tres de estas delicias sin ponerte todo loco," dijo Robin, sonriendo, ironicamente, como un loco.

"¡Oye era mi turno!" se quejó Wally, pero agarró uno de los dulces que vio primero. "Woah.. esto tiene demasiada azucar."

Dick sonrió de nuevo, "¡Exacto!" tres paquetes de dulces ya en su lugar.

"Creo que perdiste," rio Wally, dandole un pequeño empujón a su amigo en el hombro.

Ahí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron raras.

En cuanto el puño del velocista chocó con el hombro del ninja, ambos sintieron una descarga que los lanzó en direcciones contrarias. Wally chocó con la pared y Dick chocó con unas cajas.

"Ugh..." se quejaron, frotandose la cabeza o espalda. "¿Qué demonios, Wally?" preguntó Dick.

En ese momento, los tubos zeta se iluminaron y entraron Batman y Flash.

"Wall-man, hora de irnos," llamó Barry, deteniendose en seco cuando vio el desorden. "hu..."

Batman también se había detenido y miró a Wally, pegado contra la pared, y a Dick, cubierto de cajas, ambos en lados exactamente opuestos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se dirigieron a la bolsa de dulces en el piso y a los dulces cubriendo la bandeja. Caminó por encima de esto y se situó justo frente a la mesa de investigación. Comenzó a recoger los papeles y a reacomodar los objetos en la mesa, claramente buscando algo.

Barry se acercó a Wally y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, luego fue por Robin y en el camino agarró una barra de chocolate de la bandeja de dulces.

Si es que el azucar se les subió a los menores, ahora ya no parecían tan alegres o hiperactivos, veían como Batman recogía cosas del piso y las ponía en la mesa sin decir una palabra, Barry mordía la barra de chocolate sin notar que su sobrino y su mejor amigo estaban un poco distanciados, no queriendo sentir otra vez la descarga que recorrió sus cuerpos antes.

Batman suspiró y se encaminó al trio esperando por él.

"¿QuéocurreBats?Acasorompieronoperdieronalgodetuinvestigacion,porquedeserasíIrisvaaestarmásqueenojadaconWally,élsabequenodeberíameterseconlascosasdeunmurcielago"

Batman levantó una ceja en dirección a Barry, viendo el paquete de chocolate, vacio, en la mano del velocista, sacudió la cabeza y no dijo nada.

"Falta el experimento de Crane-Nygma." dijo secamente, "ahora los dos, corran."

Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada de confusión...

"Ahora."

y corrieron alrededor de la cueva.

Primero corrieron normal, Dick sin saber qué esperar y Wally sin entender por qué iba tan lento. El pelirrojo se detuvo y miró sus manos.

"¿Pero qué-"

"Woah...!"

hubo un borrón junto con el grito de sorpresa de Dick y el niño terminó chocando contra una pared. Desde el piso miró a los adultos y a su amigo con una mirada de completa sorpresa y confusión.

"¿P-Bruce?"

Batman suspiró y de la nada lanzó un golpe a Wally.

Barry gritó, "hey" pero incluso antes de que se pudiera mover, Wally había esquivado el golpe y había saltado por encima de Batman.

Dick lo miró boquiabierto -Wally se miró boquiabierto- todos comenzando a entender qué había pasado.

"Oh, demonios..." murmuró Barry.

En efecto... Es lo que todos pensaban.

* * *

**HOOOOLAAAAA! **

**Did ya miss me? 'course you did, did ya?**

**Hahaha w yo sí.**

**Ya estoy de vagaciones! y no debo ni una materia :D wuu /o/**

**Eso significa más tiempo para escribir o dibujar. Esto significa que actualizaré en cuanto tenga los capitulos pero oficialmente, he cambiado los días de actualización a los martes :D esto por qué? porque lo martes no trabajo y estoy todo el día en mi casa, entonces es más fácil escribir y así... shalala shalala**

**Esta idea se me ocurrió viendo un capitulo de Gravity Falls xD y porque me preguntaron que poderes me gustaría tener; la respuesta es simple: "Yo quiero ser Batman, así que en sí solo tengo que aprender artes marciales, artes detectivescas y artes hackeables/stalkeables, pero si tuviera un poder poder (pq las artes aprendidas no se concideran ""poder"") entonces amaría ser velocista" xD**

**Ahora yo les pregunto a ustedes! **

**SI TUVIERAN UN PODER, ¿CUAL SERÍA?**

**dejenlo en review :B **

**Hasta la proxima! Prometo que lo subiré más temprano -esque eso de dormir medio día si quita tiempo- BYE!**


	29. Movimientos ninja y la speedforce 2

Lo despertó un gruñido.

"Wally..." murmuró, "solo cinco minutos más, lo prometo."

Sin notarlo, su mano se dirigió a su estomago.

"Ugh..." se despertó al darse cuenta que era él quien al parecer tenía hambre.

Frotó sus ojos y se levantó, sintiendose claramente sin la misma energía de siempre.

Se miró al espejo del baño sin notar ninguna diferencia a como era antes del accidente, pero decidió no pensar en eso. Por lo que había pasado en los ultimos cinco minutos en que los velocistas... velocista y exvelocista ninja, se fueran.

Al parecer mientras él estuviera calmado y se moviera lentamente no se vería como un rayón. Bruce aún no decidía si mandarlo a la escuela o no pero eso a Dick no le importaba mucho. Si no iba, Barbara le pasaría los apuntes y le dejaría la tarea, si iba, era posible que en cualquier momento cayera en la velocidad.

Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a Alfred haciendo el desayuno.

"Buenos días, joven Richard," saludó el mayordomo.

"Buenos días, Alfred," bostezó el niño, "¿hay algo que pueda comer? muero de hambre."

Alfred le mandó una mirada preocupada pero asintio.

"Claro, el señor Allen mencionó algo sobre su metabolismo y alimentación."

Dick dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos.

"Ugh... no Wally."

Alfred rio entre dientes.

"Me temo que él no podrá comer tanto ahora," dijo, dandole una rebanada de pan con matequilla. "Estoy seguro que se lamenta más que usted."

__Mientras en Central_ _

"Wally, deja de lloriquear," se rio el hombre rubio de la casa Allen. "No es para tanto."

"¡Pero es mucho! ¡no puedo dejarlo ahí! Tan solito..."

Barry no pudo evitar reir.

"Tranquilo, chico. Estoy seguro que te esperará."

"Pero se sentirá solito..."

"Wally, el pastel no irá a ningún lado," intervino Iris,"es muy temprano para comerlo de todos modos."

"Pero yo podría- y no pasaría nada," se quejó el chico, "¿cómo es que Dick puede vivir así?"

"Tranquilo," sonrió Barry, "estoy seguro que él también está lamentándose."

__De vuelta a Gótica__

_"_Hola, Dick," saludó Bruce, entrando a la cocina, "¿cómo te sientes?"

"No sintiendo el astre, te lo aseguro," se volvió a quejar Dick, agarrando otra rebanada de pan y cubriéndola con mantequilla y azúcar, "siento como si no hubiera comido en años, ¡y apenas me acabe un sandwich!"

Bruce no pudo evitar reir, pero su expresión cambio a una seria de inmediato.

"No creo que debas ir a la escuela," dijo y el joven parecía a punto de protestar, "no sabemos qué pueda suceder con los poderes de Wally, por lo que he observado, tú actuas por instinto, por eso solo cuando lo ataque, él pudo hacer los saltos. Pero él, y Barry en realidad, actuan sin pensar, la mayoría de las veces. Por lo que Barry nos explico una vez, debe dejar que la energía corra por su organismo y la utiliza cuando quiere, más no la controla."

"En pocas palabras, si no sé como activarlo o desactivarlo corro el riesgo de... correr." Dijo Dick, comenzando a confundirse con las palabras el mayor.

Bruce asintió.

"Deberías quedarte en la mansión, incluso en la cueva," continuó, "llamaré a la escuela para decir que estás enfermo."

Dick sonrió.

"¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso los días que simplemente no quiero ir?"

Bruce sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Creo que Barry traerá a Wally después de clases, ¿por qué no intentas hacer tus movimientos ninja en el medio tiempo? Despues de todo, la supervelocidad es un poder pero tú fuiste un acróbata desde pequeño."

Dick lo pensó por un momento y sonrió malevolamente.

"Wally va a estar tan celoso."

La expresión que los adultos intercambiaron fue de preocupación pero al mismo tiempo de diversión.

__MasTardecín__

"¡Oye Dick!" Wally gritó, entrando a la cueva, "¡Diiiiick! ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Alfred me dijo!"

Al no verlo por ningun lado, el pelirrojo comenzó a inquietarse.

"¿Robin?"

Pasó al mismo momento: el eco de una risa escalofriantemente infantil y el peso de un niño en sus hombros lo hicieron saltar del susto.

Los instintos de ninja del murciélago lograron que girara sobre sí mismo y atacara a su atacante que...

ya no estaba ahí.

Un borrón negro y rojo barrió sus pies y lo hicieron caer con un corto '_thump'_

Wally quedó viendo el techo lleno de murciélagos en la cueva.

Parpadeó.

La sonrisa de Dick Grayson en su traje de Robin -menos la mascara- lo hicieron saltar de nuevo.

"¡Demonios. Dick!"dijo, aventando a su amigo lejos de su rango de visión, "no me asustes así."

Dick se sentó en flor de loto frente al pelirrojo, esperando a que él también se sentara.

"Adivina quién conserva su poder y tiene el del otro," se burló el pequeño.

Wally gimió y lanzó una envoltura de dulce que había en su pantalón.

"¡Eso no se vale! ¡Yo ni siquiera controlo cómo usar tus poderes. Hoy en deportes intenté jugar baloncesto, ¿sabes qué pasó? recibí al menos dos balonazos en la cara, sin mencionar que mi equipo perdió y al final del partido tenía esa sensación punzante en mis costados que no me dejaban respirar."

Dick lo miró sin parpadear por unos segundos.

"Wally, eso es estar cansado," dijo con voz como si de algo obvio se tratara.

Wally lloriqueó de nuevo y se dejó caer sobre su espalda.

"¿No puedo comer y tengo que soportar esa sensación? ¡Esto es un desastre!"

"Con acento en des," asintió Dick.

"¿Cómo es que puedes seguir haciendo todas tus baticosas y yo no puedo correr ni un kilometro sin 'cansarme'?" preguntó el otro chico, haciendo comillas en el aire ante cierta palabra.

"Bueno, esos no son poderes," Dick se encogió de hombros, "soy acrobata desde que ser caminar, si no es que antes. Y deja de lloriquear, no puedo controlar tu velocidad."

Dick se recostó a un lado de Wally y miró al techo junto con él.

"Es por eso que estaba aquí," concluyó Dick.

Wally miró la hora en su reloj y sacó una barra de chocolate de su pantalón. Dick levantó una ceja.

"No tengo hambre en realidad pero ¿para qué detener un habito si esto se va a arreglar?"

Dick sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo al techo.

"¿Cómo estás seguro que se va a arreglar?"

"Genjillo," dijo Wally, con la boca llena de chocolate, "ku papá e' Bacman."

Dick rodó los ojos y se levantó con una marometa.

"Presumido," murmuró Wally, haciendo que el menor se riera.

En ese momento un borrón rojo entró a la cueva.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo Dick?" saludó Flash.

Luego llegaron Bruce y Alfred.

"El quimico que los afectó era un experimento de Jhonatan Crane, también conocido como el espantapajaros," explicó el detective. "Esta noche saldremos a buscarlo, Barry y yo," añadió, "ustedes dos se quedan aquí."

Ambos menores hicieron pucheros.

"Es por su bien," dijo Flash antes de salir de la cueva.

"Alfred estará arriba, si quieren pueden ir a estar en la mansión, solo tengan cuidado." Dijo Bruce, recibiendo una confirmación de su mayordomo y una cara de perro de su compañero. "No, Dick."

Dick suspiró.

"¿No vamos a quedarnos aquí nada más o sí?" preguntó Wally.

"No hay otra cosa por hacer joven Wallace," respondió Alfred mientras el batimovil salía tras los pasos de Flash, "lo mejor es esperar."

Pero muy para sí mismo, Dick sabía que no era posible.

_Batman necesita a Robin, _gritaba una voz al fondo de su mente, _si va a ir contra el espantapajaros necesitará su apoyo. No hay forma que Flash sepa contra qué están peleando. Por algo es la ciudad de murciélagos._

"Joven Richard," llamó Alfred, "me parece que por ahora será mejor estar arriba."

"Sí Alfred," respondió el pequeño, desviando la vista de la salida, "solo me cambio."

Alfred le sonrió y subió junto con Wally, el segundo hablando sobre unas galletas.

Ninguno notando cómo el petirrojo sacaba su antifaz del cinturón.

* * *

**Jejeje...**

**Lo siento estaba bloqueada y ahorita fue como "sientate y escribe!" sí, a veces Su ayuda a parar de procrastinar aunque la mayoría de las veces ella lo ocasiona.**

_**No es cierto.**_

**Casha. Como sea, me alegró tanto que me respondieran la pregunta del poder :D se merecen menciones: **

** Lightscales15: "Telequinesis o telepatía" Sí, esos serían muy cool x3 y por lo de volar recordemos lo que dijo Nightwing sobre caer, es asombroso. **

** Izayoi Okira: "Curación/ regeneración" es un muy buen poder en realidad. Aunque por mi cuenta no estoy segura sobre eso de ser inmortal y vivir entre los mortales... :D**

_**Damasiados reviews, enserio.**_

**Dije que te calles. -Ella es Su, él... ella...- Su nombre era susy así coomo "susurro" pero me di cuenta que no tengo idea de si es ella o el, entonces se quedó como Su. lol**

_**Sí, que divertido.**_

**En fin, hasta el martes, trataré de escribirlo más temprano. Por cierto, ahora los escribo directamente al doc manager, y según yo los reviso pero no siempre me doy cuenta de mis errores-**

_**o le da flojera corregirlos**_

**\- entonces me disculpo por eso y por que a veces llego a cambiar alguna letra o cambiarla de lugar. Dicho esto, que tengan un bonito día, noche, VIDA!**


	30. Movimientos ninja y la speedforce 3

_Corre._

_Más rápido._

_Tenemos que encontrarlo._

_Tiene que estar bien._

**_FlashBack_ **

Barry Allen llegó sudando y recuperando su respiración a la cueva.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo haces, niño?" Fue lo que dijo, luego se desmayó.

"¡Tío Barry!" Wally estuvo a su lado en segundos a pesar de la falta de sus poderes.

Alfred también corrió a ayudar al velocista, pero Dick se quedó detrás.

¿Dónde estaba Batman?

¿Dónde estaba Bruce?

Corrió a la computadora y oprimió las teclas, sin notar que su alrededor se veía como en camara lenta.

La espera de la computadora al cargar la información pareció eterna.

Leyó las coordinadas en un parpadeo y se cambió antes de que alguien lo notara.

Su corazón iba más rápido de lo normal, incluso lo normal para un velocista.

"¡Dick!"

Escuchó los gritos de Alfred y Wally llamandolo.

Incluso los vio antes de salir despedido como un borrón negro, rojo y amarillo.

Tenía que encontrar a su papá.

**_FlashGone_ **

No podía olvidar su primer misión contra Crane.

Todo iba bien hasta que liberó el gas y rompió su mascara de oxigeno.

Batman corrió hacia él y puso su propia mascara de oxigeno en el rostro del niño.

Golpeando al psicoloco en su camino.

Pero el murcielago terminó inconsciente, bajo el ataque de sus pesadillas.

De sus miedos...

"Él está bien," se repitió el chico maravilla, apretando los dientes y corriendo por entre los carros, "debe estarlo."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Batman despertó, luchando por ver la realidad entre los cuerpos que lo rodeaban.

Se encontró en una celda, en un lugar húmedo, como una alcantarilla.

Solo.

"¡Robin!" su cabeza se levantó de golpe y la realidad volvió completamente.

Tratando de recordar lo que había pasado...

Él y su compañero encontraron el escondite de Crane y entraron dispuestos a conseguir respuestas.

Pero su compañero tropezó con una trampa cuando se adelantó corriendo.

Je.

Ese no era Robin.

Él estaba bien.

Alivio inundó su cuerpo y mente, y pudo concentrarse más.

Por suerte el metabolismo de Flash lo mantendría consciente, llegaría a la cueva a tiempo y quizá duraría una hora en el efecto.

"¡Batman, qué bueno que despiertas!" El psicologo se acercó y se quitó la mascara de espantapajaros.

"Crane." Gruñó Batman.

"Oye no estoy haciendo nada malo," suspiró el otro, sonriendo, "¿Por qué vienes a molestarme ahora? ¿Acaso simplemente me extrañas? Creí que esa relación la llevabas con el Guasón."

Batman le mandó una de sus batimiradas que lo hicieron tragar.

"Como sea, no digo que me moleste," continuo Crane, "es solo que lo hace. ¿Vienes a robar otro de mis experimentos? ¿Probaste el ultimo? ¿Qué hizo?"

"No importa, tienes que hacer una cura."

La mirada del espantapajaros se volvió confusión.

"O decirme de qué estaba compuesto."

"¿No lo estudiaste antes de usarlo?"

"La información fue destruida junto con la sustancia."

Entonces Crane lo entendió.

"Oh... Asi que el murcielago deja que un niño juegue en la cueva. Ya se me hacía extraño que él no estuviera contigo, aunque ya tiene la marca del Guasón. Recuerdo las historias de cuando él y Dent se lo peleaban."

Batman apretó los dientes y se lanzó a Crane, aunque lo detuvieron las barras.

"No me provoques Crane," gruñó, "no quiero mandarte al hospital antes de que arregles el problema."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Dick atravezó zumbando la primera puerta cuando logró pensar claramente.

"Crane está por aquí," murmuró, "tengo que tener cuidado, ser lento..."

Caminó por los pasillos sin poder encontrar nada.

Segun la computadora Batman estaba en el museo de Historia Natural de Gotica, pero inlcuo el sotano estaba desierto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de gritar de fastidio, Robin pudo escuchar algo.

"no me provoques Crane," ese gruñido...

¡Batman!

Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta el lugar del que lo escuchó, pero se encontró con las rendijas de la alcantarilla.

"No puedes amenazarme cuando tú eres mi prisionero, y si el chico es tan tonto como parece vendrá a buscarte..."

Robin siguió las voces hasta una guarida tipo laboratorio.

"...entonces tendré de vuelta mi suero y un mensaje para el Guasón. ¡Esta ciudad será mía!"

"Sigue soñando Crane," gruñó Batman, "esta ciudad no es del GUasón, ni de Dos Caras; Robin no vendrá a buscarme."

Vaya momento para decirlo. Robin logró hacer contacto visual con Batman y él no pareció muy contento de verlo ahí.

"Ya que estás aquí, Batman, sería de gran ayuda que me ayudes con mi nuevo experimento," continuó Scarecrow, sin notar la sombra moviendose lentamente detrás de él, "serás mi sujeto."

Robin oprimió el botón que abría la celda y corrió.

"¿Pero qué-?" Crane no pudo terminar de hablar mientras el pequeño borrón pasaba y lo golpeaba.

"¡Oye, Crane!"

El adulto malvado se giró y miró al niño sentado casualmente en medio del laboratorio.

"¡Tú!" Crane exclamó.

"Sip, yo." Robin sonrió y saltó hacia atrás cuando Crane se lanzó contra él.

"¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Tienes rastos de mi experimento! ¡Ven aquí!"

"¿Qué?" Robin parecía sinceramente confundido pero Crane no disipó sus dudas y lo siguió persiguiendo, aunque Robin trataba de no correr y solo saltaba por encima de él o de un lugar a otro.

"Cuando te ponga las manos encima," amenazó Crane, pero un mano en guante negro lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

"Basta," gruñó Batman y Crane palideció ligeramente.

"Yo... no sé qué tenía la formula," dijo al instante, "solo estaba mezclando cosas haber qué pasaba."

"Uno no mezcla cosas solo por qué sí," dijo Batman, "¿Qué mezclaste?"

"En serio no lo sé," dijo Crane, "a estas alturas, ¿crees que sigo haciendo cosas cuerdas? Dependiendo de sus efectos iba a estudiarla o no. Lo juro."

Robin alzó una ceja y dio un paso a Batman, aunque ese paso se convirtió en un maratón y casi choca con él. Crane lo miró boquiabierto.

"¿Eso es lo que hizo?" pero Batman solo entrecerró los ojos y Robin dio un paso atras, logrando dejarlo en solo un paso, "¡Por eso habías llegado con Flash!"

La mirada que Batman le envió pudo helarle la sangre.

"Creo que sus efectos son temporales, tarde o temprano la energía que le pertenece al velocista buscará su verdadero cuerpo, a menos que el del ave se acostumbre a ese metabolismo."

"¿Y qué pasa si la energía no se va pero mi metabolismo no se acostumbra?" preguntó Robin, más por curiosidad que por molestar al psicologo pero cuando dudó en responder, Batman entrecerró más los ojos.

"Contesta," gruñó.

"bueno, pues..." comenzó Crane, "podrías morir."

Los ojos de Robin se abrieron de par en par y miró instintivamente a su mentor.

"Espero por tu bien, Crane," gruñó Batman, "que tu primer teoría sea la correcta."

Batman dejo caer a Crane y dio media vuelta, Robin lo siguió, lentamente.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó.

El murciélago no respondió.

* * *

**Hola! Una semana verdad? Jeje lo siento... Ya ni recuerdo por qué no pude publicar la semana pasada en esta historia. pero alegrense pensando que hay un universo en el que sí publiqué! Hablando de eso, si quieren puden darse una vuelta por mi perfil y leer la ultima división sobre la teoría del multiverso cuantico ;D**

**Si no quieren no lo hagan y punto, ahora que tienen que elegir entre hacerlo o no lo harán de todas formas, aunque quizá no en este universo xD**

**Prometo que el prox martes sí estaré por aquí y... El capitulo será mejor.**

**¿Ya vieron las fotos aparentemente spoileadoras de Batman v. Superman?**

**Las de la tumba de Dick Grayson TnT (si la respuesta era no... oops, spoiler) en fin, queria saber eso porque me fije bien y (googleenlas, estan en google) creo que ese Dick muere a los 9. Enserio... En ese universo él muere *llora* **

**jeje ahora sí, hasta lueronto :D**


	31. Movimientos ninja y la speedforce 4

Casi una semana.

Casi una semana y esa cosa que le daba energía a Wally seguía en su cuerpo.

Casi una semana y resulta que incluso él sabe que su metabolismo no se acostumbra.

Y no solo porque ahora parezca un niño con anemia, o esté deshidratado, cada vez que despierta; Alfred tenía suero de emergencia, Bruce parecía un zombie, estudiando una muestra de sangre de ambos niños todas las noches.

La ciudad aceptó la pequeña mentira de su viaje y nadie preguntó por ellos ya que siempre que Bruce se iba, su pequeño protegido iba, y ni siquiera la escuela se preocupaba de ellos, ya que Bruce era millonario y pagaba más de lo que debería para ayudar, y claro, el pequeño Grayson era como un cerebrito para su edad. No tendría problemas al volver.

Flash y su sobrino llegaban por el tubo zeta a la baticueva, el menor, corriendo hacia su amigo en cuanto lo viera, ofreciendo horas de, olvida-enfermedades-o-problemas, diversión.

Incluso Bruce aceptaba que Barry, siendo científico, ayudara a buscar una forma de devolver la energía al pelirrojo.

"¿Qué pasaría si usamos la misma fórmula?" pregunto Barry, suspirando a la muestra normal de sangre que obtuvo del mejor amigo de su sobrino, "técnicamente debería revertir lo que sea que hizo."

"¿Técnicamente?" Bruce alzó una ceja. "No estás seguro."

Esa no era una pregunta.

Barry bajó la mirada devuelta a las notas, buscando cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lo normal en los niños. Claro que fuera del hecho que el pelirrojo no tuviera sus poderes y el otro tuviera la velocidad, todo era normal.

Wally sonrió a Alfred, tomando una galleta, porque siempre que visitaras la mansión Wayne, era regla probar las galletas del mayordomo.

Dick también tomó una antes de que Alfred decidiera dejarles la charola frente a ellos.

"Entonces," Wally comenzó, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Dick no contestó en ese momento, sino que siguió moviendo el control en sus manos y lanzó una tortuga al carro que tenía delante.

Wally no presionó y también siguió su camino, frunciendo el ceño cuando una nube se pegó encima de él.

"No muy bien," Dick murmuró, y Wally casi pierde lo que dice, "si soy honesto."

Wally lo miró preocupado, y sorprendido de que de hecho sí le haya dicho la verdad.

"Dick, yo-"

"No hay nada qué hacer, Wally," Dick interrumpió, "este es tu poder, no mío, por eso no puedo-"

"No digas eso," dijo Wally, "no digas nada. Estarás bien."

Dick medio sonrió a su figura de hermano mayor, aunque seguía pareciendo algo triste para el ex -velocista.

Sin embargo, no presionó en el tema.

Ya lo resolverían.

No había forma alguna que dejara que algo le pasara a su pequeño hermano de otra madre.

**_CORTE_HOLAjeje_**

Si Dick le dijo alguna vez que los enemigos de Batman no eran alguien de quien burlarse, Wally seguramente contestó que se vestían de payaso por alguna razón, pero ahora tenía otra idea completamente distinta de Pennywise.

"¿No vas a ofrecerme tan siquiera un globo?" Wally se atrevió a decir, y vaya que a veces desearía no tener esa bocota, en especial cuando no tenía poderes con los que escapar.

Su risa hizo que su sangre se helara.

"¡Vaya, este niño es divertido!" El Guasón exclamó, "No se compara con mi avecita, pero bueno. Traes el disfraz por algo, ¿no es así, mocoso?"

Sí… Quizá robar el traje de Robin no fue tan buena idea como parecía en un principio.

¿Quién iba a saber que aun con las habilidades de Robin, el Guasón lo atraparía?

Claramente no él.

Ahora entendía porqué Batman nunca dejaba que Robin fuera solo tras el payaso.

"Aunque nunca había visto un pajarillo pelirrojo," continuó el Guasón, "ni esperado uno. Creo que me gusta más tu amiguito."

Wally lo fulminó con la mirada, o al menos él esperaba que eso se viera pero era difícil saber con el antifaz de fondo blanco.

"Supongo que tampoco me dirás que volaremos," Wally suspiró, tentando su suerte, y sabiéndolo muy bien.

El Guasón volvió a reír.

"Te diré qué," el Guasón lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos y levantándolo un poco de la silla a la que estaba atado. "Me agradas lo suficiente para no matarte, con eso dicho, ¡empecemos el juego!"

Wally solo tuvo una fracción de segundo para ver como el cuchillo se levantaba por encima de él y bajaba bruscamente a su costado.

Una fracción de segundo en la que el cuchillo cambió de lugar con un globo, y una risa un tanto macabra llenó el ambiente del almacén.

"¿Qué demonios?" El Guasón miró el globo, luego a Wally –quien se encogió de hombros, sonriendo inocentemente- y luego sacó una pistola de su pantalón, apuntando a la sombra de las vigas en el techo. "¡Me alegra tanto que no estés muerto! ¡Debo admitir que cuando este payaso salió a las calles usando tu traje, creí lo peor!"

Wally también buscó el origen de la risa, pero al contrario del villano, él buscó abajo.

"¡Bonito truco el que hiciste con mi cuchillo!" continuó gritando el payaso, pasando la mirada por las sombras. "¿Podría tenerlo de vuelta? ¡Lo necesitaré para ver tus entrañas!"

Wally no pudo evitar no brincar ante el súbito cambio de tono del psicópata.

Robin, el real, volvió a reír y lanzó un birdarang al arma del payaso.

Claro que el otro lo esquivó, y disparó hacia donde creyó había salido el juguete.

Batman saltó de la nada, sorprendiendo tanto al pelirrojo como al peliverde; golpeó al Joker, lanzando a un lado, y lo siguió, cuando se levantó y corrió por una puerta.

Wally tardó un segundo en asimilar lo que había pasado, y otro más para darse cuenta que ya estaba desatado.

"¡Vamos!" Robin lo urgió, "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que su trampa se active!"

"¿Trampa?"

Wally estaba realmente confundido.

Dick suspiró.

"Es… Te lo explicaré luego," se decidió el chico maravilla, "tenemos que salir, ahora."

Wally asintió y lo siguió a velocidad normal –vaya que el otro se estaba volviendo bueno en controlarlo, aunque ya había pasado una semana y media. Era de esperarse.

Estaban exactamente en la puerta cuando Dick lo empujó con la supervelocidad, ambos cayeron rodando unos cuantos metros lejos del almacén, al tiempo que este estallaba en una nube verde y llamas rojas.

"¡Batman!" gritó Dick, y ¿por qué Wally de pronto se daba cuenta que el otro seguía siendo prácticamente un niño?

"¡Robin, no-" Wally se lanzó al niño, pero él ya había salido disparado hacia el almacén en un borrón rojo y negro.

**_DENTRO_DEL_ALMACEN_**

"¡Batman!"

Debía encontrarse con ellos afuera, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Eso significaba que seguía dentro.

Salió corriendo en dirección al almacén, sin hacer caso a la voz de Wally que claramente lo llamaba.

En el espacio donde el Guasón había retenido a Wally no había nada, lo revisó. Eso significaba que la bomba estaba a donde sea que Batman lo siguió, así que él también atravesó esa puerta y siguió corriendo, ignorando como el calor le impedía respirar apropiadamente incluso con la velocidad en la que iba.

El pequeño trapecista encontró a los dos hombres casi al final de un pasillo envuelto en llamas. Corrió a lado de su mentor una vez que lo vio, y para su crédito, el murciélago ni lo miró cuando lo hizo.

"Te dije que los vería afuera," gruñó. Sosteniendo a un inconsciente Guasón en su hombro.

"Sí, pero tú no estabas y tenía que saber que estabas bien," Robin respondió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Batman suspiró.

"Okay. Vamos, hay que salir de aquí."

Robin asintió y despejó el camino mientras el adulto lo seguía, todavía cargando al payaso.

Batman no lo diría en voz alta, pero le alegraba saber que su ave estaba ahí; completo y respirando.

Con su suerte eso no duró mucho.

"¡Robin!"

Apenas salieron del almacén, el pequeño chico maravilla se desplomó en el suelo, pulso a cien y respiración difícil. El caballero de la noche dejó caer al payaso, corriendo a ver a su hijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

"¡Robin!"

Wally lo vio y se acercó corriendo, internamente quejándose por ser tan lento, hasta que estuvo arrodillado a lado de un Batman un poco asustado –y si así estaba por fuera, cómo estaría por dentro.

"El pulso es algo normal con la fuerza de velocidad," dijo Wally, más para convencerse a sí mismo que al otro, "la respiración, en cambio…"

Estaba mejorando, dejo de respirar entrecortadamente y suspiró, como en sueños, pero…

"¿Robin? ¡Dick!"

De pronto dejó de respirar…

"Dick, vamos despierta…"

Y su pulsó se detuvo.

* * *

**Muajajaja así es.**

**Después de tanto tiempo pienso dejarlos con este final.**

**(por menos tiempo, pero en fin)**

**LO SIENTO (esto se esta volviendo normal, debo de dejar de hacerlo)**

**Al parecer tengo más tiempo para escribir cuando tengo clases que cuando estoy de vacaciones, la razón a esto sin sentido, sería que trabajo, y al menos en la escuela procrastino, ignoro la clase o aprovecho el transporte para escribir, y claro que llego mil veces menos cansada a mi casa, con ganas de escribir más, y no de simplemente tirarme en algún lugar cómodo y ver tele o dormir.**

**El lunes regreso a clases y… estoyalgonerviosaporqueenmigruponuevonohayabsolutamentenadieaquienlehable y no soy de hablar mucho… Take es la excepción, creo que lo extrañaré :'( -TAKE, si lees esto, hay que vernos en GoodVista; él y mis otras dos amigas me abandonaron para irse a otra área D':**

**Los lados buenos: ya es mi área de estudio, así que no debe ser tan difícil, (espero); tengo como muchas horas libres las cuales trataré de usar ya sea para hacer tarea (ajá sí xD) y escribir o dibujar, luego dejaré mi Tumblr en mi biografia… (esto es ser realistas, para algo llevo el cel)**

**Las actualizaciones volverán a ser semanales, aunque esta vez no diré un día en especifico y esta AN ya es larga así que hasta aquí dejaré.**

**PD. ¿Alguien que ya haya jugado Batman Arkham Knight? ¡Bien por ustedes! Yo sigo buscando un cruce de caminos para vender mi alma por un play4 jejeje… (**_**Su: alguien vio SPN en un mes, las 10**_** temporadas) ¿Su? OMGH te había perdido! Okay. Bye!**


	32. Robin y la speedforce (fin)

_Peep … Peep … Peep … Peep_

Dos horas.

Después de dos horas, Dick regresó a la vida. Su pulso apareció de nuevo.

"_¡Flash! Dime que su pulso es solo tan rápido que no se nota_," había gruñido Batman, y Flash tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no huir del murciélago lastimado.

Batman pasó una mano por el cabello de su hijo; suspiró. La Atalaya estaba casi vacía, y Wally había sido llevado a su casa con la promesa de darle noticias si despertaba o si algo peor pasaba.

El chico había estado asustado, Batman podía decirlo (y no necesitaba ser el mejor detective del mundo para notarlo) cuando Dick pareció haber- cuando Dick cayó, el pelirrojo había entrado en estado de shock, pero lo controló lo suficiente para tratar de ayudar. Claro que no podía entrar a la Atalaya, ni siquiera sabía que existía.

"_Lo siento, Batman,"_ Flash le había dicho, haciendo que tanto el hombre como su sobrino abrieran los ojos de par en par y gritaran en fastidio, o lloraran en dolor.

Así que cuando en la cueva, Dick comenzó a respirar de nuevo, los tres se sorprendieron y Batman lo llevó a la enfermería, pero no tenía todo lo necesario. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Flash se llevó a su sobrino y Batman terminó en el satélite con su hijo en brazos.

"Dick," murmuró, aún con su mano en el cabello del chico, "por favor, Dickie. No puedes hacerme esto. Tienes que despertar."

Dick no dio respuesta alguna.

**_VARIAS_OTRAS_SEMANAS_DESPUÉS_**

"No puedo creerlo," Wally murmuró, "es mi culpa…"

Bruce se detuvo a escuchar como el mejor amigo de su hijo lloraba. No era un gran llanto, el chico ya era o suficientemente grande para llorar en silencio, pero él era Batman. Podía escucharlo claramente como si fuera Dick en esas semanas en que apenas había llegado.

Su niño tenía pesadillas sobre la caída, sobre el lugar al que fue a parar después de eso…

Suspiró.

Tenía que arreglarlo.

Y así, se alejó a la cueva de nuevo, perdiéndose la idea que apareció en la cabeza del pelirrojo al salir corriendo de la mansión.

**_CORTE_**

Decir que el chico estaba asustado era verlo desde tu punto de vista.

Wally estaba, literalmente, temblando de miedo, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras caminaba por el estúpido laboratorio del estúpido psicópata amante del miedo…

¿Cómo se le llamará a eso?

¿Fobiafilia?

"Concéntrate, West," se dijo.

Llegó sin peligro alguno a la mesa cubierta de notas.

No estaba seguro de qué había pasado con el espantapájaros pero esperaba que no estuviera cerca.

La primer hoja que vio era un plano de Arkham, ahora sabía porque siempre escapaban, al parecer regalaban esas cosas a quien lo pidiera. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a revisar.

"Concéntrate," repitió. "Debe haber algo aquí."

Un llanto lo hizo saltar con sorpresa. Se quedó inmóvil, escuchando.

Nada.

Hu…

Juntarse con los murciélagos lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

Después de escuchar con atención, y no escuchar nada más, siguió revisando los papeles.

**_CORTE_**

Dick sonreía.

Realmente sonreía.

Cuando había despertado esa mañana, todo su cuerpo dolía, y aunque le resultó una extraña sorpresa, corrió a abrazar a sus padres como si no los hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

"_Wow, pequeño," rió su padre. "¿A qué se debe esta gran bienvenida? Solo fuimos a ayudar a Haley a terminar de preparar el tren."_

Dick se encogió de hombros.

"_Solo estoy feliz de verlos."_

Su madre lo levantó, su cuerpo de 6 años ligero como una almohada.

"_Hora de dormir, Dick," dijo suavemente. "Mañana es un largo viaje, y pienso enseñarte español."_

Dick frunció el ceño.

"_Pero ya sé inglés, creí que era lo único que debería saber."_

Jhon volvió a reir.

"_Para nada, monito. Eso solo fue el principio." (1)_

**_DE_VUELTA_CON_WALLY_**

Nada.

Nothing.

Zero.

Nichts.

Wally suspiró.

Solo quedaba revisar los tubos de ensayo y cosas de laboratorio que había esparcidos por el lugar.

Wally era bueno en ciencias, pero no tan bueno…

"¿Buscas esto?" una voz lo sorprendió, de nuevo, por detrás.

Jhonnatan Crane lo miraba sonriendo, agitando un tubo de ensayo en su mano enguantada.

"Esperaba que el murciélago estuviera aquí pero," continuó, "supongo que también me sirve un mensajero."

"Creí- tú…"

"Niño," el espantapájaros sonrió aun más, "ya viste el mapa en la mesa."

Wally tragó y se alejó del psicópata, enviando una mirada a su mano, localizando su objetivo.

"¿Cúal es el mensaje?" preguntó, tratando de hacer tiempo.

"No necesitas escucharlo, niño," Crane borró su sonrisa, "él murciélago puede interpretarlo como desee."

Wally palideció notoriamente.

_Si salgo de esta con vida, le compraré a Dick una caja de dulces._

Wally corrió.

_Y haré que Bruce me compre una dulcería._

El movimiento sorprendió a Crane, pero tuvo tiempo de levantar su brazo y alejar el tubo del niño, aunque no le dio tiempo de agarrar al pelirrojo, quién lo pateó y se alejó.

Wally se dejó llevar por su cuerpo. Saltando y luchando contra el hombre, sin dejar de ver el tubo en su mano.

"¿Quién eres?" Crane logró preguntar.

Wally sonrió, barriendo sus piernas debajo del otro y tirándolo.

"Un amigo del chico maravilla."

Le arrebató el tubo de la mano y lo golpeó en las costillas.

Crane dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa.

"No me conoces muy bien," Crane sonrió de nuevo.

Wally, dándole la espalda, no pudo ver cuando el espantapájaros se puso su mascara y oprimió un botón.

La sala se llenó de gas, haciendo que Wally luchara por respirar, y luego arrepintiéndose de eso.

"No-" Wally giró al tiempo de ver como la oscuridad devoraba a Crane.

Unos gritos llenaron sus oídos y se hizo bolita.

Trató de hacerse invisible.

Si se hacía pequeño quizá no lo notaran.

Si fingía no estar ahí, quizá no lo verían.

Lastima que nunca funcionó.

La oscuridad comenzó a acercarse a él, y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Sintió un pinchazo en un brazo y escuchó su nombre.

"Wally! ¡Eso no es real! Lo que sea que veas, no es real."

Batman lo miraba preocupado, Crane desparramado en el piso, detrás de él.

"Ba-Batman."

Batman asintió. Su mirada ya había cambiado y ya no se veía preocupado.

"Aquí," Wally volvió a decir, tendiendo el tubo de ensayo.

Batman lo miró y asintió.

"¿Puedes llegar a la mansión?"

Wally asintió, la imagen de su miedo aun en su cabeza.

Batman volvió a asentir.

"Cuando llegues, llama a Barry," dijo.

Wally se quedó ahí, viendo como la capa negra ondeba mientras el vigilante se alejaba.

_Pequeña basura…_

Wally sacudió su cabeza, alejando el horrible sentimiento que trepó su cuerpo al verlo.

Una ultima mirada a Crane, en el suelo, y decidió sonreír y correr a la mansión.

**_LALIRALA_**

Dick miró hacia ellos de nuevo.

Sintiendo que si dejaba de mirarlos en un momento los perdería.

De nuevo.

¿De nuevo?

Dick sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza y sonrió mientras veía a sus padres moverse en el vagón. El tren era ligero y podía imaginar que volaba en lugar de ir en la Tierra.

Aunque el sentimiento de que lo perdería todo no lo dejaba.

¿Cómo sé eso si tengo 6 años?

Por qué en realidad no tienes 6 años. Tienes que despertar.

Dick frunció el ceño y miró su reflejo en el espejo del vagón.

¿Qué?

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

No quiero hacerlo.

Suspiró.

"¿_Pasa algo, monito?"_

Dick sacudió la cabeza, no.

Miró por la ventana, alejando los ojos de su reflejo que parecía él, pero no era él.

Las nubes parecían una forma de pasar el tiempo.

Podía ver un perro.

Una tortuga.

Un delfín.

Un trapecio.

Un… murciélago.

Un murciélago…

"… _mi pequeño Robin."_

"_¿Qué?" _preguntó, girando a ver a su madre.

"_Dije que tú no eres como un mono," _ella repitió, al parecer por algo que dijo su padre, "_sino más como un Robin. Mi pequeño Robin." (1)_

Mi pequeño Robin…

Robin…

Habia algo con ese nombre…

Que le molestaba.

¿Qué era?

Debes despertar.

No quiero.

Robin.

…

No quiero perderlos de nuevo.

Sintió como si algo lo electrocutara y lo jalara de su asiento, fuera del tren. Sus padres parecieron no darse cuenta. Él voló… Directo a la nube con forma de murciélago.

Entonces todo estaba negro.

…

…

…

"¿Dick?"

Esa voz.

No era la voz de su padre pero se sentía parecida.

"Dick, abre los ojos."

Sí, la conocía.

"Br- Bruce."

Bruce suspiró.

"Dick."

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un Bruce preocupado.

Wally sonreía de oreja a oreja desde su lugar a lado de su tío un metro lejos de la camilla. Barry lo examinaba y trataba de hacer que se calmara, que dejara de vibrar.

"Yo…"

La imagen de sus padres volvió a su mente. Su pequeño mundo donde nunca los perdió.

Los ojos de Bruce encontraron su camino a los suyos de nuevo.

"Estoy bien," dijo Dick finalmente, sonriendo a su padre adoptivo.

Ignorando el sentimiento de extrañeza que acompañaba el cariño con la palabra.

"De verdad, papá."

Bruce no pudo evitar sonreír, sacudiendo el cabello de su niño.

"Estoy bien."

* * *

**Sean felices.**

**Ya terminé con _Robin y la speedforce_ :D**

**Esto será lo ultimo que actualize por un tiempo.**

**Area 4 es mucha lectura. ¿Quien lo diria?**

**Tengo que leer como 20 libros y apenas llevo 2.**

**En fin, menos quejas mas lectura ;)**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**(1) _Rumano :D_**


End file.
